Atoned Yet Incomplete: Sequel to Atonement
by lovemedead18
Summary: [Sequel to Atonement, THIS SUMMARY WILL SPOIL ATONEMENT, SO IF YOU HAVEN'T READ, GO READ IT] Ciel has successfully been released from his demonhood but in doing so, the child has perished. The remnants have been left for Sebastian to do what he will with them. Sebastian decides to betray a previous order from the boy and reincarnate him. It has been nineteen years and Ciel is awake
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Atonement's sequel. I hope you all are as excited as I am!**

 **Now, if you haven't read Atonement, GO DO THAT! LOL, but seriously, go do that. You can read this story, but it won't make since unless you have read Atonement. :D**

 **[INSERT PART ABOUT ME NOT OWNING KUROSHITSUJI!]**

 **This story has been rated M due to mature elements.**

 **Now then, without further interruptions, here is the first chapter of Atoned Yet Incomplete.**

 **The previous pic for this fic was by Aririsa, thank you.**

 **The new pic I drew myself. Have always wanted to draw them, now I got to.**

* * *

Today was a very special day, it was young Ciel Midford's thirteenth birthday.

Which is why young master Ciel was currently outfitted in a ridiculous sailor uniform with an equally annoying matching hat. He stood atop of the stairs with his mother, Elizabeth Midford, and made no attempt to hide his irritation upon his face as glared up at the woman. He found that his efforts went unnoticed because his mother was currently focused on the large portrait that was the centerpiece of the second floor landing.

 _That damned painting, she loves it, says it was a childhood friend of hers..._ He hated the painting. His mother was so obsessed over the damned thing and the few times the boy had gazed upon the art he found it disturbed him greatly. The boy upon the canvas tended to make the young master's head spin and he believed if he stared too long he would most likely faint, but being the prideful child he was he would tell no one of this weakness. It was simply easier to hate the painting and disregard it. "Mama, I'm hungry" Anything would do as long as he could get him and his mother away from the portrait. It proved to be successful as his mother turned her loving emerald eyes back upon the child nestled to her side.

"We will eat when everyone gets here, love." His mother begins to pull him downstairs and the child felt better every step he took from the painting. Confidence filling him once more he decides to further his demands; it was his birthday after all.

"I want cake." He even put on an act of desperation in order to sway his gentle mother. Yes, not simply because he wanted the sweet treat, but because it was his privilege.

His mother promised they would attempt to sneak into the kitchen later to see what they may be able to sample, but first there was someone he had to meet. Content the boy nodded and followed his mother down the stairs. At the foot of the stairs their staff stood at the ready to greet the birthday boy. They all shouted in unison their good tidings and the boy felt his eardrums ring in their distress. The blonde was the loudest of the four and he went by the name of Finnian. He was the appointed groundskeeper of the estate, but the boy suspected he caused more havoc then good to those poor plants. Then there was the maid whom was equally as useless inside of the house as she typically spent most of her time cleaning up the messes she herself created. Mey Rin was her name and complete and utter clumsiness was her game. The butler, Tanaka, was a gentle soul and by what the boy understood he had served his time loyally to their family for years. Lastly there was the cook, who was currently addressing him as of present.

"Hey! I heard you were hungry! I stole this for ya', don't tell anyone." The boy was then presented with a small biscuit. He believed Bard to be his favorite.

He felt his mouth moisten with saliva as he brought the delicious smelling bread to his lips fully intent on devouring it in one bite if his small mouth permitted, but was interrupted by a man yelling.

"Young master you will spoil your appetite if you eat too much before supper." Ciel looked up to witness his staff parting for a tall slim man with hair darker then night who was currently approaching him. The man's crimson lenses seemed to glimmer as the two met eyes and Ciel found himself quickly looking down in surprised embarrassment. _Who the devil is this man?_

"SEBASTIAN!?" The servants cried as the man walked past them, ignoring them for the most part, and continuing to walk until he stood in front of the boy.

"Ah, you're here! Splendid! Ciel, may I introduce you to your own personal butler, Sebastian Michaelis." Elizabeth pushed her son forward who seemed shy, but was just entirely unsure what was going on. His own personal butler? A thirteen year old acquiring his own butler at such a young age? Did his mother plan to push him onto this man? _Not if I have anything to say about this._

He grit his teeth and was about to look up when the butler kneeled before him. Once there the butler bowed deeply as if worshiping a god, which made the young boy feel most uncomfortable. _Such an act he plays for my mother, I'll send you packing "Sebastian"._ He would not allow his mother to push him off on some stranger and would make this man's life a living hell if this man planned to partake on this endeavor.

He had confidence he could remove the man within a week… until the man met his eyes once more.

"It is a _pleasure_ to make your acquaintance, my lord." The man snatched the boys hand and placed something small and cold into his palm before curling the boy's fingers around it. His eyes all but blazed in their intensity as the man smirked "happy birthday master, I am delighted to finally spend one with you in celebration."

 _I know him… where do I know this man from?!_ The boy couldn't hear what the man was saying until he heard him wish him a happy birthday. A memory flickered in his mind's eye of a Christmas party and the sound of a violin. It was distant and hard to make sense of, but it deeply unnerved the boy. He clenched his fists, but flinched as whatever the man had placed in his hand dug into his flesh painfully. He opened his fingers and witnessed a silver ring. It had an enormous blue gem fitted to the silver and the boy could tell it was old as there were dents and cracks apparent upon the gem and ring. He found himself staring at the jewelry and his mind filled with air. The sound around him dissipated and all figures around him became blurred due to their current insignificance compared to the ring. Without hesitation he put the ring onto his left thumb and brought it closer to his eyes.

This ring and the man before him were making the young boy's head ache. He knew both of these and couldn't recall how or why. When considering the two he felt he had more of a chance recalling the ring's history then the man as of present. He narrowed his eyes as he continued to focus upon the gem desperate to remember where he had seen this ring.

"He gave it to me upon our parting and I've had it upon my person up until now. " The man's voice broke the child's concentration as he noticed his mother and Sebastian were discussing the ring.

"Ah, I suppose that makes since. Are you sure you wish to give it to him?" Elizabeth asked pain evident in her face and tone.

"Indeed I believe-"

"THAT'S WHERE!" Ciel shouted as it dawned on him where he had seen the ring. He pushed past the two as he ran up the stairs to that damned painting. Panting, the boy brought his hand up to compare the ring with the boy's in the picture. "It's a match" Ciel looked up at the boy's face in the picture to smirk at it in victory and that's when he noticed something most horrifying. The boy's eyes in the picture _moved_ to look at him and then the corners of the portrait's mouth began to lift in a mirroring fashion.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ciel's eyes widened in horror as he back pedaled away from the menacing portrait and felt the ground under him give; the _stairs._

"CIEL!" Elizabeth shouted in terror as she witnessed her son's inevitable fall. Suddenly her hair is whipped in front of her face as something shot past her at an incredible speed.

Ciel felt himself falling and yet… he could tear his eyes from the portrait watching him. Memories or records flew into his mind in a flurry of images and sounds. The amount was overwhelming and after a few seconds of witnessing so many confusing images he felt something within his mind shatter. Crippling psychological pain coursed through his body and he presumed actually physical pain was not that far off either.

"I've got you, my lord. What is wrong?" Sebastian was there and his tone was stern. The boy managed to open one eye regardless of the severe pain it caused him and glared at the man.

"What have I told you about coddling me… demon…" his voice was faint and after gritting out those words his eyes rolled into his skull and he promptly fainted.

Sebastian laughed and felt tears trickle down his cheeks as he was elated. He had been worried as he recognized the signs of the boy having one of his _attacks._ Ciel suffered from PTSD ever since the demon had known him and he understood as he met the young child during that nightmarish time. He noticed the child staring at the painting and backing away from it as he typically did when something terrified him. Then he had begun to scream which set the demon off and had him sprinting up the stairs to aid his young master. He did not think the boy's memories would return so soon and he would rather that no one be there when he awoke from his nap as he knew the child would have _many_ questions. The demon turned on his heel and faced the approaching worried Elizabeth.

"Is he alright?! What happened-"

Sebastian interrupted "he seems to have suffered a dizzy spell. I shall take him to his chambers in order to restore his energy for tonight's festivities. Rest assured Elizabeth, I shall not allow any harm to cross this child." He bows and then turns to head upstairs to the boy's room.

Elizabeth reaches out as the man carries her child away, but the staff begins to call her to advise preparations for the boy's party. She nods trusting Sebastian; she knew he would watch over her child tenderly as he had requested this position himself a few months after the child was born.

 _"I shall return for the boy's thirteenth birthday and I wish to become the young one's butler if you would allow it. I would do so sooner, but I have other business to attend to in the meantime. I believe by then Tanaka will be close to retirement."_

Elizabeth recalled their earlier conversation and nodded again to reinstate confidence in the man. She descended the stairs with a smile as she had a party to plan.

* * *

Sebastian sat beside the slumbering child and experienced impatience for the first time in eons. He had waited for the child to grow, checking in on the child as much as time would permit. When he wasn't watching the youth he was helping the Undertaker with his chores and research. After several years aiding the retired reaper with his experimentations the demon was growing concerned.

It turns out that the Undertaker had several test subjects amongst the town which he would periodically check in on. The reaper would not tell the demon whose soul he had used in the reincarnation claiming it was trade secret. It didn't bother the demon because in all honesty, he could care less. What he did care about was the fact that each subject upon reaching their peek age for the memory transfusion would be hauled off to the insane asylum.

It had been well over an hour since the boy had passed out and the demon felt time was pressured due to the party that evening. He began to stir the boy awake "young master, it is time to wake up."

The boy groaned and his eyes lids scrunched together in evident pain. "Whose there? I cannot focus with this head pain…" Ciel's voice complained as he brought his fingers up to gently prod at his temples.

"It is your ever loyal servant, my lord." Sebastian grinned down at the boy as he stood and walked over to a tray where a glass and a pitcher sat. He began to pour water into the empty glass, but stopped when he heard the boy.

"And just who might my _ever loyal servant_ be? I don't recall meeting you, sir."

Sebastian turned, looking astonished "you surely are joking, young master."

"I do not _joke_ , sir. Please introduce yourself before I call…" The child trails off mid-sentence as his eyes look lost. "No, wait… I did meet you earlier didn't I? My apologies, I have _forgotten_ your name. What was it again?"

The glass slipped from the demon's fingers and shattered upon the floor.

* * *

 **To be continued!**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **See you all next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well I suppose I shall just simply address you as 'Butler' as you seem to have lost the ability to talk" the young boy stood then, tilting his head in wonderment. "Are you going to pick that up or must I fetch a more _capable_ servant?"

Ciel had forgotten him and the demon lost focus of everything around him as his mind whirled. No, his master _had_ remembered him. When he had caught the falling child there was no mistake that Ciel Phantomhive had been possessing the youth. Yet now, he was unsure what to expect, but he wouldn't allow the child to live in ignorance anymore. If Ciel was buried beneath this fabricated image, then Sebastian would simply have to awaken him and pull him out of the darkness.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you, you imbecile! Wait until my mother hears word of how utterly useless you-"

The butler suddenly bowed, surprising the boy into silence "My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I apologize for my uncertainty as I was taken aback due to the fact you do not remember me. I can assure you, my lord, that I am simply one hell of a butler and I shall not bring shame to your name." Sebastian straightened with the shards of glass collected neatly in his palm and smiled at the boy with his entrancing crimson eyes. "In due time you will remember me young master, but as we have more pressing matters it will have to wait until later." The butler withdrew his pocket watch from his pocket and after a quick glance at it he returned his eyes to the boy "it is time for your party. Take this medication and then we shall head down." He turned his back to the boy and poured water into a glass once more. Once finished, he brought the tray over to the boy who was wearing a most confused expression.

"You only had one cup. Where did you..." the boy's words trailed off as he met his butler's gaze and felt a sudden chill within the room.

"Where indeed" Sebastian smiled as he realized restoring the boy's suppressed memories would prove to be amusing. The demon would enjoy tormenting this child Ciel had created as a barrier from the world, regardless of his need for the repressed Phantomhive. "Now if you will" he leaned down and offered the tray to the child. The youth stared at the tray in deep confusion and he brought a hand up to pinch at the bridge of his nose in pain. He swiped the medication and took it quickly with the glass of water. Once finished he threw the glass at the floor, but Sebastian quickly moved and caught the cup upon the tray in his hand.

Ciel gawked at his butler, trying to understand what he had just witnessed "How the devil?!"

"How indeed. Shall we save the games for later my lord? Your mother will be quite upset if we keep her waiting." Sebastian straightened once more and gave his master one of his signature smiles. The butler then returns the tray to the trolley he had left by the door and takes position behind it. At his master's silence he turns to further fluster the child, but when he witnessed Ciel's expression he lost all amusement.

The boy stood a few steps from the bed as it had appeared he had been following the butler, but now he currently stood frozen in place with his eyes wide. He looked lost and pain swam within the mismatcehd orbs "Sebas...tian? How...?"

"Ciel, is it truly you?" Sebastian took a step towards the boy who appeared so delicate and vulnerable.

Tears slid down the boy's cheeks as he brought his hands to his eyes shakily. He then noticed a mirror by the bedside and shifted his eyes to that instead "no... this isn't... no. No. NOOOOOO!" The boy began screaming in a mixture of terror and rage upon witnessing his image. A brush upon the nightstand was quickly snatched by the child and he angrily threw it at the mirror. "LIES! LIIIIIEEEESS!"

Sebastian's body screamed to move in order to help the child, but he found himself stalling due his prior experience with Undertaker's subjects. The demon watched as Ciel screamed at his shattered image in the mirror and sobbed harshly, tears now streaming down his face. Sebastian needed to act before his young master lost his sanity and was carried off with like the other _failed_ experiments. His limbs finally let up and he darted to the boy. Ciel was spun around as Sebastian took the boy's hand and brought it up to make the child stand straight.

"Calm yourself, young master. Your faithful butler is at your side..." he then brought his other arm around to bring the boy close to him in an almost hugging fashion. Once the boy was restrained against him, Sebastian released the child's quivering wrist and brought his slender fingers to the boys hair to pet him gently. Sebastian closes his eyes and grimaces as he decides in order to stabilize the child he would have to reinstate the child's safe state. "I understand you detest your outfit, but that is no excuse for such display of lunacy." The boy's head jerks up and meet's his butler's gentle eyes "I shall help you change. Come, let us pick you a more suitable outfit for this evening."

The boy continues to stare at him with unblinking eyes, but soon his lids finally closed and Ciel relaxed into the butler's arms. After a few moments the boy shoved the butler away and wiped his face quickly in embarrassment causing the demon to chuckle at the adorable sight.

"It is rude to laugh at a child in tears, Butler." Ciel looked up and glared at the man who in reaction struggled to stifle his laughter. It was simply too hard not to laugh with such a ridiculous expression upon the child's face. He could tell the boy wanted to be stern and mature, but was not pulling it off due to his quivering lip and moisture at his eyes.

"My apologies, my lord. Now come choose an outfit, the man of the hour should be able to choose his own garb for his party."

Ciel smirked then "my mother will not appreciate you goading me on this matter."

"Do not worry, I shall face her wraith proudly for my lord." Sebastian glided over to his armoire and pulled the large doors open. The butler cringed as he was reminded exactly who the child's mother was upon witnessing Ciel's collection of clothes.

"Dreadful aren't they?" Ciel walked over to stand beside him and crossed his arms with a sigh. "However, anything is better than this..." Ciel pulled at the childish outfit he wore and moved to begin digging through the clothes apathetically.

The butler took a step back and tapped his chin considering the boy. He appeared to be the same height and by holding him earlier the demon was confident the child was an exact replica of Ciel Phantomhive. He pondered if that was also constructed from the ex reaper or pure coincidence.

"I am pleased that I took precautions and prepared an outfit for you prior to this evening. Consider it a second gift if you will, if you'll excuse me." Sebastian exited the room after witnessing a curious expression upon the boys face which made him smile. Once outside of the room the demon blurred as he vanished.

Left in his room to his own devices the boy sighed and shook his head. "What a freak" Ciel looked around his room in order to find something to busy himself with, but ended up walking over to the shattered glass with slight annoyance.

"He could have at least tidied this up..." Ciel kneeled down before the mess and considered the debris of scattered shards. _Well, he wasn't the one who threw the tantrum..._ Tantrum? He, Ciel Midford, threw a tantrum. The hell?!

The boy cursed and began to pick up pieces gingerly as to not cut himself. Holding a handful of the glass, he decided he should bring the rubbish bin closer as to hasten the process. He quickly rushed over to the bin and was about to toss the shards into the can, but stopped when he saw the image of the boy in the painting looking back at him within the several jagged pieces.

 _Wonderful, I shall have to fight ONCE more for possession of myself yet again. I'm so... very tired of... this..._ Ciel froze as he heard the faint whisper of a voice richly saturated with elegance and spite. The boy threw the shards into the bin with every amount of force he could muster and cursed at the rubbish.

"SHOW YOURSELF, COWARD!" Ciel yelled, throwing his head back and forth in slight terror.

The door opened then as Sebastian reentered the room wearing an expression of curiosity and holding a rather large package. "I knocked as a courtesy, but if you wish me to simple intrude for now on I can..." The butler's expression turned to worry as he noticed blood upon the child's hand. He dropped the package and strode over to the boy to take the afflicted limb. "What happened..."

The boy's mismatched eyes looked unsure of what to say and he yanked his limb away in annoyance. "I cut myself on the damned glass when I tried to tidy up."

Sebastian's eyes gazed over at the shards of glass still remaining upon the floor and his features quickly turned to shame. "In the future please do not trouble yourself with such matters. I apologize for not cleaning it up straight away, but first..." Sebastian reached into his pocket and pulled out a strand of lace which he quickly bound around the wound. "This shall hold for now, but we shall properly clean it after I take care of the mess." The butler nodded and headed over to the mirror to busy himself with cleaning up the glass. During so, he called out "The box is for you and you will find a more appropriate garb inside for this evening."

Ciel felt slightly ashamed at treating the man so harshly, but he reminded himself that this man was an enemy, not an ally. He humphed and walked over to the box attempting to stifle his unwanted excitement over the present. His hand easily found the simplest way to open the package and had the contents exposed within seconds. He leaned into the box and pulled the darker garment upon his lap so he could truly appreciate what laid before him. It was an outfit tailored for a boy, but the outfit suggested dignity and elegance. It was fashioned with darker shades of black and blue and clashed with the darker lace that trimmed the edges.

The butler had finished his chore and looked over at the boy who wore a smile upon his face. It disturbed the demon, as he could never imagine his master adorning such a gentle expression. Then again... the boy sitting there ogling his new outfit was not his young master... _yet._

 _"_ Is it to your liking my lord?" Sebastian inquired, standing slightly behind the boy.

"Yes, my thanks Butler. Quickly, I wish to witness my mother's horrified expression upon seeing me in this." Ciel stood and ran off to his bed with the outfit.

 _I feel as if I am babysitting..._ Sebastian approached the boy with a smile he hoped appeared genuine. _Please, my lord. Wake up soon._

* * *

Undertaker sat upon his bed with a gentle thump and sighed softly. Today had been a splendid day as he had lots of company and saw so many different faces today. With the King of the Underworld deceased, the town as of late had been thriving with nefarious riffraff. The mortician giggled then and sprawled out upon his cot, _deceased, nay I should say indisposed instead, hee hee._ He felt his eyes grow heavy as he lay there for several moments lost in thought and sat up to reach for his candle. Drawing his lips near, he gently took a breath to blow and then the door swung open with such force that it itself blew the flame out. Red eyes glowed within the now darkened room and Undertaker chuckled in amusement.

"Might you need assistance in taking him to his new _home?"_

"Hush, reaper." The clack of daggers on stone suggested the demon was now approaching "perhaps you have useful information pertaining to how I might stabilize my young master."

Undertaker sighs in a way that suggested the man still held a smile upon his face "he lives, isn't that good enough?"

"I did not assist you for the past sixteen years for a hollow replica of my master-"

" _Previous_ master, demon. You are of no contract as of now." The room grew silent as the two glared upon each other in the dim moonlight. Undertaker could only see the eyes of the demon, but could feel his presence throughout the room. It was quite unnerving how demons could split themselves in such ways in order to surround their prey.

The demon broke the silence as he lifted a hand and the candle lit itself once more. "Enough with the past, we have much to discuss about the present that we cannot be interrupted by such formalities." As the room began to increase with visibility, the shadows that licked off the demon began to recede until the butler stood once more before the Undertaker.

 _Oh, did I strike a nerve?_ Undertaker stood then nodding "I suppose we shall do this now as demon's hold no empathy for us lesser creatures and our need to sleep. Besides, I have a certain dilemma that you shall assist me with." The mortician walked over to a rack and retrieved his cloak to wrap around himself before walking out of the room with the demon at his heels.

"Another favor? You jest." Sebastian all but growled at the back of the Undertaker's head.

The man laughed then as the two reached the small seating area he had been forced to obtain due to present company.

"Well, I suppose I can simply vanish if you wish to not aide me in this endeavor as that would be the easiest route with dealing with them. I have done so in the past and am not afraid to do so again." Undertaker fell into one of his seats and propped his legs up to overhang the armrest. His eyes all but twinkled as he witnessed the demon narrow his eyes in question, expecting for him to continue. He chuckled, enjoying that this conversation was going in his favor as he had suspected and now it was time to enroll the demon into his little predicament.

"Soon _they_ will come and detain me as I have been honored the title of a 'Necromancer'"

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Let me know what'cha think!**

 **See you all next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My... these chapters are becoming quite long. *-***

 **Hope you all are enjoying the sequel and thank you to those that have left such inspiring reviews! It is such a pleasure to read that you all are experiencing this adventure with me! :D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sebastian gawked at the man before him lounging comfortably in the small chair with horrible posture.

"They think you are a sorcerer of the dead?" Sebastian laughed then, the sound spitefully humorous "you are no more than a Death God with meddlesome hobbies." The demon moved to sit in a seat across from the retired reaper. During the years that Sebastian had helped this man with his experimentations, there were many nights like this where they would sit around a small fire and theorize. After spending the day watching the imitation of his master, he felt frayed so it was pleasant to sit and relax and not have to pay attention to detail as to not reveal the unknown.

"Such narrow minded individuals, they cannot appreciate the beauty of the deceased and the impacts they made during their lifetime. Reincarnation is magnificent, but why must the subject start over?" Undertaker had an annoyed expression upon his face and he stood up to search for something. Not finding it in the room, he rounded the corner and continued to speak regardless of the distance "normally the _others_ would threaten me, but as they are incapable of bringing one such as myself down, I typically receive a slap to the wrist and I'm on my way once more. However…" the emerald eyed man reentered the seating area with a jar of biscuits trimmed to resemble the shape of bones. "This time it was Draniel."

Sebastian's spine straightened upon hearing the name and his mind portrayed the memory of the brunette archangel. "What did the archangel have to say?"

"'There are too few of your race to exterminate you over your sins, but I shall have to make an exception if you wish to condemn yourself to this blasphemous path.'" Undertaker attempted an impersonation of the angel, but failed horribly when he ended such a serious threat with a fit of giggles. A few of the biscuits tumbled from the tousled jar in his laughter and broke upon the ground. This then started a second wave of giggles to course through the lunatic. "The bone… hehehehe… it BROKE! HAHAHAH!"

Sebastian felt the tension between his brows as his expression grew more and more irritated. The silver haired idiot sniffed as he wiped the moisture at his eyes, suggesting his laughing fit was over. In response, the demon cleared his throat in an attempt to return to their conversation, "and how do you presume we deal with this problem?"

Undertaker sighs with residue humor and leans back into his chair, sitting properly "In the past, I would simply allow the archangel to dispose of me; however, in this circumstance I am much too far in my research to perish as of yet. Besides, you wouldn't want me to disappear when your little master is so close to insanity would you?"

Sebastian all but growled at the man in response "what is it you would have me do, Reaper? We are against an Archangel; surely you don't expect us to fight him alone? Where there is one, there are many shadowing behind. If you wish for death then I shall happily oblige, but only after you have fixed my master." The demon rose from his seat and towered over the seated mortician. When Sebastian's eyes met with those mysterious emeralds he knew he had not truly heard the man's true request. This was further proved when the man spoke with a knowledgeable grin upon his lips.

"No, I do not suggest a Death God, a servant of soul extraction, and a rogue demon take on one of the highest protectors of heaven. However…" Sebastian felt his irritation rise even further as he realized the reaper's intention "there are lords in hell that I believe are of caliber with Archangels."

"No" the demon stated in a tone that was fierce enough to be threatening "that is not an option."

"Why is that?" Undertaker kept grinning as amusement trickled into his words, fueled by the demon's anger "I have collected some information for him and in trade he will owe me his services or is that not how a demon works?"

Sebastian scoffed and glowered at the overconfident man "I see no contract upon you or perhaps you thought a demon lord would simply keep his word?"

It was Undertaker's turn to stand and walk casually over to the angered demon. Once he stood before Sebastian, he continued in his ever confident tone "there are other ways in which I can compel that certain demon regardless of your promissory brands. One can find opportunities when weaknesses are revealed…"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, trying to get a read on the Undertaker's motive. By his understanding, the ex-reaper held information in which he could use against a demon lord. The very idea that such information existed was enough to intrigue Sebastian; however, he did not want _him_ involved in anyway regardless of Undertaker's wishes.

"If it is absolutely necessary, we can speak of this later. Draniel did not state he would silence you immediately, so we do have time to strategize." Sebastian finally stated, ending the discussion of a most intolerable demon that shall remain nameless. "First, a change of scenery might be wise as Draniel knows of your home."

"Indeed, because we kidnapped and dragged his spawn here; I can understand that he may never forget this residence." The man giggled and his loose silver hair fell upon his eyes once more covering them in the thick strands. "What is it that you suggest as I can very well assure you he most likely has several of the vermin watching this place."

The demon had considered that the moment Undertaker had told him of the archangel's involvement; therefore, he was already prepared and it was his turn to look absolutely confident. "It is simple; we shall create a new identity for you. Shall we start with that mangled mop upon your head?"

Undertaker chuckled in feigned amusement "regardless of my transformation, they will simple follow us out of suspicion."

Sebastian grinned menacingly "then we shall travel in ways angels cannot follow." The two shared a look of understanding and the demon nodded to him "I shall leave you to research your new identity, but might I suggest something I overheard the other day? Rumors are told that Lady Midford's child has been having the most unpredictable anxiety attacks and the lady may be in need of a doctor upon the grounds. However, it is just the word of a butler."

* * *

It was so hot… So uncomfortably hot…

Ciel rose from his bed groggily and grimaced at the immense heat engulfing him. He rubbed the sweat from his eyes and brow and took in the steaming atmosphere. The air was thick with heat and he found it hard to focus on details of the room as they swirled in a humid mirage. When he stood he found himself so weak and fell abruptly to the floor coughing. _I can't breathe… What is going on?!_ The boy coughed and wheezed as he crawled desperately to the door in search of fresh cool air. Once he was before the door he reached with a quivering arm and gasped when the wood simply melted away. He watched as his surroundings were sucked out of the room through the doorway and he was then left in darkness.

The heat along with the pain in his lungs was gone, but now in replacement he had a horrible sense of dread. The floor he was now laying upon was cold and felt metallic. There was a horrible smell in the air, but the youth couldn't place it. All he knew was that whatever the sensation was, it was making his stomach flip in disgust. He rose to stand up, but found space was limited inside the dark area. As the boy felt around his confinement for a way to escape, he soon heard the sound of footsteps and froze. _Who would be here? And where am I?_

The footsteps drew closer and the boy's heart rate accelerated in terror.

"I can smell your fear from here, you ignorant child" the darkness was pulled aside as if it were a curtain and revealed yet again that boy from the painting. He wore an angry expression as he stared down at the boy confined within the now exposed cage.

"What…What is going on…?" Ciel stuttered trying to see around the form of his suspected captor, but the boy in question stood perfectly in his way which he believed to be intentional.

"Wouldn't we both like to know" The painting smirked and leaned down to be but inches from the entrapped child's face. The intensity of his eyes frightened the youth even further which brought a smile to his captor's face "part of me wants you to witness such a terrible fate, but alas, these are memories in which even I wish to keep secret. Now, wake up. Unless you wish to trade spots with me" the older boy closed his eyes and smiled wide as he opened them once more as blood flowed down his right eye. "Say hello to Sebastian for me. I look forward to punishing him later." The boy laughed, the sound purely venomous, and threw the curtain closed locking the boy within the darkness.

"Master, please calm down; you are experiencing a nightmare and nothing more." Sebastian restrained the writhing child from hurting himself during his terror driven tantrum and scanned him for injuries. There appeared to be none upon the boy's skin which allowed the demon to relax slightly because a few nights this week Sebastian had not been so lucky.

This was the seventh night the boy had been driven with madness due to night terrors. Each night, Sebastian would come and detain the boy until his fits ended. After which the boy would mumble nonsense in his sleep driven state and promptly fall over again to resume sleeping. The demon was having a difficult time addressing the problem due to the fact that when the boy finally rose for the day he avoided or flat out ignored the demon's presence.

Ciel's eyes finally opened and he froze as he panted in exhaustion from his fit. After a few moments, he turned to find the butler watching him intently.

"Are you awake now, my young lord?" Sebastian asked, his grip loosening upon the boy.

"Sebastian…" the boy looked terrified as he stared at the unmoving butler and then his lips moved unconsciously "say hello… to Sebastian for me…"

Sebastian's eyes began to glow in the dim room as a smile tugged the butler's lips into an expression of blissful understanding. "What is it that you saw, little one?"

Ciel shook his head and quickly untangled himself from the butler's hands and arms. "Go away; I'm going back to bed."

As the boy buried himself deep within his sheets, shadows began to coagulate at the edges of the window where the moonlight was painting the room in the palest shades of white. The darkness then suddenly consumed the window and drowned out any detail of light.

Rage, impatience, and frustration swirled around the demon as those radiant crimson orbs glared upon the child's figure. He felt his glamour fade as his emotions took control of him and it took every amount of effort the demon could expend to not torture the child in front of him until he yielded to his repressed master. He was aware that doing so would drive the child into insanity so the demon forced himself to exit the room. Before leaving he decided to thread the strands of his glamour once more about himself and pulled the door open.

The demon stopped abruptly as Elizabeth stood in front of the entry way looking worried and scared. She then nervously asked "is he all right?"

Sebastian was surprised he had not heard her, but forgave himself as he was not currently in his most sane state. The demon was relieved he had taken the time to regain his disguise before exiting. "Lady Elizabeth, may I speak with you for a moment? Allow me to prepare some tea for us." In reply the woman nodded after glancing into the room for a few seconds. The butler then escorted the two to one of the studies on the second floor.

"Now then, I believe your child is suffering from trauma. As to why, I am unsure." Sebastian handed her a tea cup and sat across from her at one of the small seating areas. It wasn't a complete lie as Sebastian genuinely did not understand why the boy would have fits. He knew the cause but the reason was a complete mystery.

"Trauma… what kind of trauma is he suffering from? You don't suspect it may be related to when he was born?" Elizabeth's expression darkened as she recalled her dead infant.

Sebastian was pleased in the direction this was heading "Yes, I do believe it may in fact be related. I talked with a doctor the other day when I went into town and he may be able to aide us in this problem. I was uncertain whether to speak to you of this matter, but I am starting to believe medical help may be necessary."

Elizabeth sat at the table, lost in thought. Her eyes held love for her child and the demon could tell it pained her terribly for her son to be in so much discomfort.

 _If he would just cooperate, then this matter could be settled._ Sebastian prepared to comfort the lady, but was shocked when he only found traces of maturity in her features.

"Do you trust this doctor, Sebastian?" She asked rather harshly "word of Ciel's condition must not leave the manor, you do understand?"

Elizabeth Midford was now the current owner of a thriving company of Funtom. She had inherited it from her deceased fiancé as per the prior master's wishes. It would not bode well for his Lady if rumors spread of her mad child.

"Yes, I would trust this doctor with the matters of the mind, my Lady. He is most interested in this case and if you would like he has suggested remaining on grounds until the young master is healed." Sebastian stated with a slight bow.

Elizabeth nodded and then continued her next demand "I would also like to keep this matter from reaching my husband's ears as well." Her expression darkened "which should be rather simple as he is overseas quite often with business so important that he could not even make time for his child's birthday." Anger mixed with monotony tinged the woman's tone, but with a shake of her head she reinstated a more pleasant version of herself. "How soon can we bring him here?"

"I shall send the news now, if you will excuse me." Sebastian bowed once more and turned to take his leave.

"Sebastian…" Elizabeth looked up, her expression gentle "thank you… Thank you for coming back. You are truly a god send"

Sebastian grinned playfully, "I must disagree." He then brought his hand to gently touch his heart "for I am simply one hell of a butler."

* * *

 **To be continued!**

 **For all of those Undertaker fans, please forgive me for next chapter! ;P**

 **See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Decided to go a different direction then I had planned, but I definitely enjoy this angle more :D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ciel, Love? Are you in there?" The sound of Elizabeth's voice made the boy within his bedroom jump in surprise. He was currently building a castle of cards, but they fell when he was spooked. Cursing, Ciel stood up and glared at his door.

"Yes, I'm here mother." The child walked over to his door to open it, but found that the dark haired butler had beat him to in. Ciel made an annoyed noise as the man entered the room with a smile.

"Good morning, my lord. I was wondering where you ran off to this morning." Sebastian held the door open as his mother and another man entered the room.

"Anywhere away from you…" Ciel grumbled in irritation, but was sidetracked due to the new man's presence. The man stood as tall as Sebastian and wore clothing that would suggest he was a doctor. He had short grey hair that was choppily cut to make the lengths stick out in every direction. There was a scar that ran across the man's face that was only mildly exposed but suggested the scarring ran much longer beneath the choppy silver strands. Lastly, he met the man's emerald eyes which shocked the boy as he realized the doctor had been staring at him the entire time.

"Ciel, this is Doctor Issac Petrarch. Due to your condition, love… He will be staying on grounds in order to help us find a cure to your… problem." Elizabeth kneeled before the boy and took his hands. "I wish to make you well again, Ciel. Please be a good boy and cooperate with these two as they both are very concerned for your wellbeing."

The child leaned so he could see around the form of his mother and look at the two in question. Both were watching the child with interest and were locked in a quiet conversation. When they noticed the boy staring at them they both smiled impishly and a chill trickled down the youth's spine.

Elizabeth hugged the boy and stood once more looking over at the two men with a smile. "Doctor Petrarch will be conducting some simple tests, so I shall leave you to it. If you need anything at all don't hesitate to ask." The woman then promptly left and closed the door behind her.

Once Elizabeth had gone, the doctor that was standing straight and proper suddenly hunched and let out a chorus of giggles. The butler quickly punched the man on top of his head and the doctor fell to the ground from the force.

"Get to work, _Doctor"_ Sebastian commanded like he would with any other worthless servant.

The silver haired man stood once more which was difficult when fighting such intense laughter. He wiped the residue from his eyes and began to approach the boy who had seemed frozen in place.

"Hello there, _Earl_. What a pleasure it is to make your acquaintance yet again." The emerald eyes glittered as they stared into the mismatched depths. "Why, might I ask do you hide? Come out; come out, wherever you are…"

Ciel tried to force his body to move, to act, but his mind could not understand these simple commands. All he could comprehend was the doctor, who was now uncomfortably close, and how his memory sparked upon seeing him. He had felt the same when he had met Sebastian, but when he stared at this man he got a different impression. The pain and frustration he felt when he looked at the butler wasn't there when he looked at this doctor. He felt… superior to this man, if anything. His eyes shifted to Sebastian who now stood behind the kneeling doctor. The butler was glaring at the man and the boy almost felt as if he could understand why.

"You called me… Earl" the boy all but whispered "I am no Earl…"

"Perhaps not today, but you _were_ young one." The doctor explained, as if the boy should have already known.

" _Doctor,_ I could of done this _procedure_ solely on my own if insanity was what I intended for the my master. I would appreciate it if you would stop as this method will get you nowhere." Sebastian spoke harshly when addressing the man and the boy found he enjoyed the display. It seemed natural, more so then anything had on the butler. He couldn't understand Sebastian's loyalty which was why he didn't trust the man, but he felt guilt every time he shunned the butler. A part of him felt that since he had met the butler he _needed_ the man around which frightened the boy. So instead of being mature and dealing with the problem, the child ran and hid whenever the butler was around.

"I am testing his memory, Sebastian _"_ the doctor never once moved his eyes from the boy as he studied him. "I shall now ask you a series of questions, please answer them to the best of your abilities young Midford." The doctor remained kneeling before the boy "first question: What is your name?"

"Ciel Midford…" the child replied looking annoyed.

The doctor looked disappointed for a few seconds, but regained proper composure "Second question: Who is Elizabeth Midford?"

The child sighed "is this truly necessary? You know these answers, as she employed you."

"So who is she then, _Ciel Midford?"_ the doctor asked with a smile.

"She is my mother you dolt!" Ciel raised his voice in frustration.

"Ah, are you quite sure she is your mother?" the doctor questioned with an amused tone.

Ciel glared daggers and turned to walk away "if you are going to treat me like an amnesiac patient then I wish to return to my cards. You bore me with your prattle."

The doctor quickly grabbed the boy's hand to swing him around once more to face him. He wore an excited expression and was smiling widely "yes! Right you are my boy. To be aware is the first step to healing yourself. I shall ask one last question of you…" The doctor walked the boy back over to the annoyed butler "this man. When did you meet him?"

Without his consent a voice spoke from his throat "I met him whilst in a cage covered in my own blood. He saved me from experiencing a hell unlike his own." Ciel quickly covered his mouth looking shocked and suddenly he stumbled back. The butler quickly caught him, sliding to do so. The child looked up at the butler who also wore a surprised expression on his face.

"I! I didn't say that!" the boy's vision began to blur as a pounding erupted in his head and then he heard a voice.

 _No you idiot, I did. Listen up and listen well. I am Ciel Phantomhive, the boy in the painting you despise so much._ Ciel froze as he felt the presence of the boy from his dream the other day. He closed his eyes and he could see the boy's figure opaquely.

The boy continued to speak within his head. _I do not understand how or why I currently live within you, but I died many years ago. The two before you are not whom they seem. The butler you can trust but… Idiot he… betrayed… reaper…_ The boy's voice began to soften in his mind until he could no long understand him.

"Young Master! Are you there?!" Sebastian's eyes looked determined as he shook the child softly trying to get an answer from him.

"I... am, but I don't believe it is the master you are looking for…" Ciel's eyes blinked several times as his head eased slightly in pressure.

The two men looked at each other weighing their options, but Ciel cut them off as he pushed against Sebastian to sit up. "Cut the lies and tell me straight. What is going on?"

The doctor's eyes lit up "this experiment might be a success!" Happiness quickly turned to depression as he ran a hand through the silver ends of his chopped mane "but my hair…"

* * *

"So I'm a reincarnation…" the boy said softly. The three had moved to one of the drawing rooms in order to have food and tea while they explained. The boy had simply sat there as the two men took turns catching the boy up on the world he now was sucked into.

"Yes, you are. You actually died upon birth" the fake doctor replied, which the boy found out went by the title of "The Undertaker". "Fascinating, isn't it?"

"Oh… I suppose" the boy looked ill.

Sebastian glared at the Undertaker "if you continue to speak of such unnecessary things, I will make it so that you're oh so cherished lengths never grow again, Reaper."

"Still so angry even though we have made such progress!" Undertaker chuckled and looked back at the boy who blankly stared at his tea. "Or perhaps not, are you quite alright young one?"

The boy stared into the faint brown liquid. His life… it was a lie. He was simply a host to a deceased idol. His body hosted the boy in which his mother had stated was a childhood friend, who had apparently held a contract with the demon before him, and had ruled the underworld where this grey haired lunatic resided. The voice in his head and the form in his dreams were the soul of that impending reincarnate.

Then who was _he?_

"I… am Ciel Midford" the boy suddenly said, his voice unnatural.

"Currently, yes" Undertaker stated and sipped his tea. Sebastian turned his crimson eyes to the boy, not liking his tone.

"No, not just _currently…_ this is who I am." The boy stood suddenly and slammed his fist on the table. "I refuse to just simply give my life over to this…THIS THIEF! He already had his life, this is mine. And you two" the boy's glare sparked in malice "I suggest you both leave and quit meddling with my mind because if you don't…" The boy took his cup and slammed it upon the table, breaking the glass. He then quickly took a fragment of the shattered cup and brought it his throat. "I'll dispose of _both_ Ciel Midford and your precious Ciel Phantomhive."

Sebastian stood then, but froze when blood dribbled from the corner of the boy's jaw.

"You especially, _demon;_ wouldn't want this human you went through such lengths to bring back to perish so quickly, would you?" The boy walked backwards to the door with a disgusted look upon his face. "Aren't you a bit too old to love a child so young?" With that the child quickly slipped out of the door, slamming the door behind him.

Undertaker turned to look at the demon, his lip quivering. The demon's eyes were pure red and his hair was whisked up as shadows began to emanate from him. The table cracked in half under the demon's hand and as if triggered, the silver haired man fell into hysterics.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOUR-YOUR-YOUR OLD! HAHAHAHAAHAHAA-"

* * *

 **To be continued!**

 **Oh, I just LOVE Undertaker. Its fun allowing him to poke fun at the demon, but he must be careful... hehe**

 **Hope you all are enjoying and I'll see you next chapter!**

 **Glad to see all you followers from Atonement! Yay sequel! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter.**

 **My apologies, but this story will not be released as quickly as Atonement was as I have a lot going on in this story and I don't want to miss things. It takes a lot of planning to write these chapters. Plus I am really enjoying writing Paradigm, and I really need to get to a certain point in that story because it will have further impact on characters that will be introduced in this story as well.**

 **Thank you all for reading and I hope you are enjoying it thus far.**

* * *

"I will kill him." Sebastian growled under his breath while he watched the brat play with the other three servants in the courtyard. The reason for his exclusion was because the youth had ordered it so. In result, the demon stood under a nearby tree and had dragged the useless doctor with him to make him suffer as well.

"Now now, _butler,_ you mustn't get too hasty. You have waited sixteen years for this, what is another couple? We are timeless beings, so why must we rush and risk breaking the boy?" Undertaker leaned on the demon's shoulder smiling at him "we should be rejoicing our success that he didn't turn out positively mad!"

The demon's scarlet's flashed in anger "you celebrate too soon, _doctor,_ as your patient still suffers from schizophrenia. His mother and I would appreciate it if you could quickly fix this problem and stop wasting time."

The phony doctor pushed himself from Sebastian and crossed his arms as he watched the child "if schizophrenia was what we were trying to cure then I believe my job here is completed as we have not heard from our earl in sometime..."

Days had turned into weeks as the two had tried to draw the suppressed Phantomhive from deep within the Midford host, all to no avail. It was eerie how they had not witnessed the deceased child's presence since their first attempt and with every day that passed the demon was becoming discouraged. He couldn't blame Undertaker, as the man had been trying to jog the boy's memory during every session the boy was obligated to attend. If it wasn't for the lunatic's presence they would not have obtained any information due to the fact Ciel Midford had completely sworn off Sebastian's existence. The only way the child would allow them to 'test' him was if Sebastian would leave the room during the examination. The first time the demon had denied the spoiled brat's request the child had simply shrugged and became unresponsive during their questioning, as if the boy was asleep. The only thing that kept the demon sane during this time was his unquenchable greed for Ciel Phantomhive to exist yet again in his full glory.

Perhaps he would feel better if he ripped an eye from the boy's snotty little face because then he would further resemble his sleeping master. The thought brought a momentary smile to the demon's face, but he forced himself to stop day dreaming.

"Indeed, my master's silence has me quite disturbed. I theorize that shock therapy may be our only option as that has held most of our results with awaking him..." The butler stops mid thought as he heard the sound of a carriage approaching. He looks to the doctor who tilts his head in question. Sebastian glances once more at the playing child and shakes his head before moving to the front of the manor in search of who was arriving.

Lady Elizabeth and Paula were standing by the front door and Sebastian waved as the women noticed him.

"I don't remember us discussing plans for company, my Lady." The butler walked up to stand next to them and followed their stare to witness a wealthy looking carriage enter the front yard.

"We hadn't... my husband has returned." Elizabeth said, with no traces of joy in her voice or eyes.

* * *

Later that evening a feast was prepared as Joseph Hix, the lord of the manor, had returned from his trip overseas.

"I have missed you my love." The man leaned to kiss the woman who was seated next to him, but she moved to avoid the affection.

"Not in front of our child, Joseph. Have some decency." Elizabeth scolded, gesturing at the boy who had been instructed to sit at the other end of the table by Joseph.

"He is hardly paying attention with that cake in front of him." Joseph said in a suggestive tone that hinted his flirtatious behavior would continue "I see you have even obtained a butler so we may thoroughly enjoy some time together without worry..."

Elizabeth's skin went pale and she forced a smile "I... I suppose...ha haa..."

Suddenly a giant cooked pig was dropped between the two, breaking their closeness.

"Dinner is served!" Sebastian grinned his signature smile with closed eyes and turned to face the man. "I heard pork was requested so please do enjoy your dinner, _my lord."_ The butler's voice broke to utter the formality in monotone which made the man blink several times. The demon was not sure if the man had picked up on his disrespect or was still flabbergasted by the enormous prepared swine. He glanced at Elizabeth who mouthed a "thank you" to him and he nodded with a gentle smile.

When the demon had witnessed Elizabeth's attitude towards the man it was simple to notice she did not love him, or at least she didn't now. The entire evening the lady had avoided all advances and with regret, the demon had noticed, she would say "not in front of Ciel", "our boy is watching", and "go greet our child". Sebastian could tell the lady was worn and now the demon could understand _forced_ relationships. He felt he pitted Elizabeth knowing all too well that people of this age married for _life._ Such a stupid philosophy.

The next thing the demon noticed which angered him further was that Joseph avoided Ciel as if he was the plague. Sebastian had not seen the man other then that day he had brought his resurrected child home. He had been crying tears of happiness when he witnessed his child crying and had realized his boy was alive. Then why, pray tell, did the man hate Ciel now? The demon knew the man's feelings in the past had been genuine so what had driven this man to despise his own child?

Joseph began to serve his plate by cutting portions of the pig and then made a plate for Elizabeth. After he served them both he began eating, deliberately ignoring to serve his child.

Elizabeth glared at her husband and went to stand, but quickly Joseph grabbed her wrist and yanked her back down. The lady cringed from the pain in her joint and fell back in her seat weakly.

"You stay here. Butler! Feed the child, if you will."

Sebastian bowed his mental hackles raising in mild rage "of course." The butler moved to reclaim the large pork dish and walked over to the boy who was watching him approach. Silently he set the meal down and began serving the boy.

"I know what you are thinking, and yes... he has always been like this." Ciel said in a quiet voice full of apathy and his mismatched orbs met the demon's gaze "please do not pity me, it is what it is." The boy reached out then and took his plate, nodding to him "thank you, butler. You are dismissed."

"Out of curiosity, why have we employed a doctor?" Joseph suddenly asked, glancing over at Elizabeth in question. He then fixated on the child at the end of the table as if Ciel was a suspect.

"Lately Tanaka has been having attacks... and I wish to make life easier for him for the remainder of his life." Sebastian was impressed with how fluent Elizabeth had omitted the full truth. The butler had in fact been teaching the Undertaker how to aide the retired butler in order to hide the pest under his doctor disguise.

The man smiles, content with her explanation and brings a hand to brush her hair with affection "you are so kind, love."

Elizabeth smirks and with unladylike gusto she buries herself in her food. Joseph barks a laugh at her display and grabs a napkin to hand it to her.

"Here, take this. Your swimming in your food, love. Please remember to take breaks to breathe."

Sebastian gawked, his butler nature wanting to correct the lady in her manners, but that's when this relationship finally made since. Had Elizabeth been intentionally trying to deter Joseph since the beginning of this relationship? The demon moved to stand behind Ciel and found that he too was watching them intently. Something about the boy's posture made Sebastian tilt his head, now distracted by the child. The youth now sat with perfect posture, his hands stippled to support his chin, and motion compelled the demon to notice that his legs were now crossed beneath the table. It was then that Ciel stood, slamming his hands on the table to draw attention to himself. He then grabbed his napkin and wiped his face properly.

"I have finished so I shall retire for the evening. A pleasure as always..." Ciel turned to look at Sebastian and upon making eye contact, it was certian; Ciel Phantomhive possessed the boy. With a grin, Sebastian moved to draw the chair away for his master and bows.

"Oh... well, are you sure love?" Elizabeth asked, looking concerned.

Ciel rose a hand to stop her and then looked over in spite "I can see you both have some catching up to do. Do not worry, Elizabeth. I will be fine, as I always have when Sebastian is by my side. Come, Sebastian." The boy then walked out of the room and the demon followed at a distance a shadow would be jealous of. The doctor then bowed to the confused couple and exited as well to join up with the two.

"Earl? Is that you?" Undertaker called out once out of earshot as he tried to catch up.

"Might I say the haircut was much needed" Ciel glanced back with a playful expression "Undertaker."

Undertaker laughed in joy and picked the child up to swing him around in a hug "a successful experiment, such a lovely guinea pig you are my Earl"

"Release me!" Ciel growled out, but was suddenly snatched away by the butler's hands. Sebastian held the boy in his arms and smiled down at him in utter delight.

"Welcome back my lord."

Ciel blushed and looked away to avoid those intense misleading eyes "you as well, demon..." Ciel's eyes suddenly fluttered causing the boy to curse.

"Master, what is it?" Sebastian asked, sounding worried.

"You... definitely will want to... put me down... losing control... damn brat..." Ciel's eyes shut then, and the boy slumped in his arms in sudden slumber. Undertaker moved to stand closer so he could examine the fainted child.

"Astounding how long he remained in control. I suspect it may be because of his recent absence" The man put on his doctor facade and reached up to touch the boy's forehead with narrowed eyes. "They both slumber now, how fascinating."

Sebastian's eyes never left the boy's face as he slept and he felt a part of him ache as he yet again lost his master. He wished Ciel would just surface and stay surfaced because each time he brushed the boy's presence it tore at his sanity. Sebastian sighed and gripped the boy tighter to him refusing to let go of him.

"I shall take him to bed. Please take care of Tanaka tonight, I believe you can do so on your own." The butler nodded to the fake doctor and began to escort his sleeping master to his chambers.

"Is it wise to do so, butler?" Undertaker asked in amusement.

"I have approached this circumstance in every practical way I could possibly fathom, _Issac."_ Sebastian's tone lost all humor and personality as he spoke and he turned to face Undertaker, his demonic presence filling every orifice of the room. "I shall do this _my_ way from here on out."

* * *

 **To be continued!**

 **See you all next chapter!**

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all, just wanted to say thank you for the reviews! They were very amusing and made me happy that you are enjoying it thus far. I really appreciate it :D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Dammit!" Ciel cursed and glared back at the child standing behind him. The two Ciels stood in a room where a line divided them apart. The Phantomhive linage stood on the side cast in shadows and stone and in the center of the dark scenery stood a decrepit throne with a dusty crown sitting upon it. Where as on the other side of the Midford linage it was easy to see the contrast of the other child's heart. The colors were pastel in shade and blended into each other with ease. The room was set up to resemble his actual bedroom with finite detail. There was even the window by his bed side which mimicked sunlight pouring into the dream state room.

The Phantomhive child walked over to where the rooms separated and stood at the edge staring at the boy in annoyance. "I was having a conversation you brat."

The Midford child ignored him and continued to play with the train at his feet.

"You should be thanking me for taking over when you didn't want to face your wretched father-"

The Midford child whipped the toy in his hands at the Phantomhive boy, his features enraged "JUST GO AWAY!"

Dark black shadows morphed and caught the train with ease and dangled it before the two.

"I am afraid I cannot, as yet again, my fate has been chosen for me." The boy took the train from the dark manifestation and his annoyance melted into amusement as he watched the rage stir within the youth before him "however, if this is what that damned demon chose to do with my soul, then I suggest you leave before I am forced to erase you."

The youth stood then appearing upset and stalked over to the smirking boy. Once before him, the Midford child reached out and snatched his train away with a glare "as far as _I'm_ concerned, this is _my_ body! Your dead, Ciel Phantomhive!"

"On the contrary; I, Ciel Phantomhive, have been reincarnated. Whereas you, Ciel Midford, died in childbirth." The elder took a step forward and the pastels around his feet began to dull and turn dark. "Eventually, I will take over this body as this isn't the first time I have had to fight for control. I wish for your peaceful transcendence, but I shall prepare for your resistance nonetheless. I ask that if you do choose to fight, don't bore me."

"Wake up." A stern voice broke the child from his slumber. He sat up straight in his bed and made quick effort to check his surroundings. It was in fact his room, devoid of other Ciel and his threats; however, the Butler sat at the corner of the bed watching him with narrowed eyes.

"What do you want? I don't remember giving you permission-"

Sebastian's eyes began to glow and instantly the child shut up. "A demon does not ask a human _permission_ , we simply do as we please. Allow me to clarify..." The man stood then and his skin grew dark until all the child could see were those glowing crimson orbs watching him. The clothes the demon wore vanished before his eyes as shadows swirled around the man. Dark plumage began to rain around the figure and a hand protruded the shroud in order to reach for the boy. When the demon speaks once more, the child is surrounded by the eerie whisper of power.

" _I have waited almost seventeen years and my patience grows thin. You were granted thirteen years to live when originally you would of had none, child. Your greed is typical of humans, but a demon's greed is all consuming."_ The hand began to grow in size as it stirred in its desire to strike.

Ciel backed away from the demon with shivering limbs and with a rough swallow he attempted to regain any of his previous courage. "You wouldn't hurt me, you wouldn't want to harm you precious master." Satisfied with his retort, he smiled with spite.

The demon chuckles, full of malice " _Oh, are you quite sure young one? My kind craves souls that are as sweet as yours."_

 _"_ I am quite positive after listening to your story. What I wonder is what will you do once you have reclaimed him, demon?"

The limb ceased its threatening motion forward as the the demon grew still and became lost in thought. What in fact would Sebastian do once he held his master once more restored in his arms. Ciel would no longer be the revenge driven lord he once was, nor would they be linked by contract or cause. His previous memories would become obsolete once he awoke and found everything he once knew to be lost in the past. Revenge sated, how could his master continue to amuse him? It was then that the demon was forced to accept the sensation he felt every time he saw, touched, and talked with his previous master. It was also because of this emotion he had been losing his state of mind and was nearing insanity every time the hollow mimic refused him. He _loved_ the child and it was maddening

" _My business does not concern you, boy._ _Give me my master back, or I shall feast upon your soul here and now."_ The dark elongated fingers twitched back to life and shot out to surround the boy's throat. " _decide."_

Ciel brought his hands up to grip at the shade's constriction and began to pull at them, but against a demon he stood no chance. Air halted at the pressure and the boy felt panic flood him as his vision began to blur. His eyes fluttered and with half shut eyes he watched the demon's mouth smile in anticipation. _I am going to die..._

Suddenly the boy is dropped and the demon blurs as he moves to stand beside the boy's window. The demon's eyes morphed to appear more human like as they scanned the courtyard with a grave expression.

Ciel curled into a fetal position as he coughed in discomfort when the cold air hit his aching lungs. Pain shot through him his body shot oxygen to all his neglected limbs and he felt tears pool at his eyes. He struggled to look up and withdrew air to yell at the demon despite the agony it caused, but was cut off by a whisper near his ear.

"Stay silent and I shall honor you a truce _."_ Sebastian's voice spoke as if attached to the boy's shoulder, but yet he remained focused upon whatever lurked in the dark outside.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, confirming the delicate form standing miles from the estate. She appeared like a ghost as she stood absolutely still in the moonlight with her platinum curls blowing in the breeze. Scarlet eyes like his own reflect and both are aware of each other's presence.

"As if I would make a deal with you, _devil"_ Ciel's voice pierced the silence and the sound echoed past Sebastian's senses causing him to stiffen. He clenched his jaw as he fought the tingles of fear crawl up his flesh upon witnessing the demoness smile. With a fluid motion she brought her hand up and curled each finger slowly, beckoning him. After which she turned and walked into the shadows of the woods.

"I suggest that you practice your best impression of nonexistence as you have just been _found._ " The demon turned his eyes to glance at the boy with a forlorn expression "and the one I suspect is looking for you will make death seem pleasurable. Congratulations, you ignorant child, you have won the attention of a demon lord." Sebastian glowered and he returned his focus back to the window, his features pained "we can only hope she is here with a message and nothing more. Young master, rest assured that I shall protect you till my dying breath." Sebastian then melted through the floor without looking back. He needed to be in the right state of mind if was going to have an audience with one of hell's lord's henchmen, and it was discouraging to witness the boy.

Back in the room, Ciel sat there for minutes sitting still and refusing to utter a syllable. The demon had made threats and was in the process of strangling him only moments before, but none of it compared to how scared he felt as of this moment. A demon lord, otherwise known as a high ruler of hell by his acute knowledge in religion, was _watching_ him. Him of all people, a simple boy born from a human mother and father.

 _You died during childbirth and we reincarnated Ciel Phantomhive when you were brought to the morgue._

The child broke his stillness as a smirk framed his mouth with an upcoming idea.

 _I suppose I shall take the demon's advice and practice not existing for awhile. Here that, Phantomhive? Your turn._

* * *

"Good evening, Mammon." The demoness purred from atop her perch in a nearby oak. "Such wonderful seasons this realm has, I have forgotten them in my absence."

"Lara, I trust that you are well." Sebastian nodded, appearing polite "I ask that you call me by my alias while addressing me here."

"If that is what you wish, 'Sebastian Michaelis', then I shall oblige." Lara slid down the tree and landed a few feet before him "I suppose you can guess why I have traveled to this meddlesome plain."

"I haven't the slightest idea. Please enlighten me." Sebastian grinned, wanting to get every detail he could out of her. By his understanding, the demoness and her lord had known each other since the day of their creation so he believed if one would know of the demon lord's schemes, she would.

"Cain wishes for you to return home. He has given you adequate time to grieve your little morsel after word had spread of his passing, but now he summons you to take your place." Lara appeared uninterested as she played messenger while twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. "It is your responsibility as his spawn to help aide and rule his sector, and such." She waves a hand in a carefree nature as she finishes the report, but then she grins as if interested "yet it seems... you have found yet another child to pine over, interesting. Such information could be considered most useful, don't you agree?" She moved to close the distance between them and reached out a hand to touch his cheek in a gesture appearing gentle if not for the manipulative tone. "One may agree a favor is in order, as my lips have the reputation to speak freely of will."

Sebastian's eyes blazed as he glared into her ice blue eyes, showing her confidence as her glamour never slipped. "What would you ask of me, Lara?"

Her smile widened and she dropped her hand to bring it to her chin in a delicate motion to frame her face "the task is simple, but finding it provides difficult. It requires you return home, but I can ensure you once you have committed the act, your father will have much more on his mind then tasking his servants to follow you around." Her voice became excited as she sweetened the deal, but Sebastian felt hesitation. Why would Lara, one of Cain's loyal subjects, wish ill of him?

"The distraction this event will cause would also allow you valuable time to play with your new _toy_ and perhaps relocate if that is your intention." Lara continued, tilting her head with interest, wondering if the demon would slip.

"Again I ask, what would you ask of me?" Sebastian stated, agreeing.

"Within our lord's palace there are rumors of a room where a large vat is kept. Within it is holds the first test subject from the human to demon experimentation. I ask that you shatter the container and kill the half breed within."

* * *

 **To be continued!**

 **Oh Sebastian, emotions are hard aren't they. XD**

 **See you all next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for such a late posting, but work has been murder. Been living off of one hour of sleep for two days. Brain isn't capable of much with such few Zzz's.**

 **I made sure to make this longer, just for you guys ;D**

 **Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Now that you have thoroughly messed up, you expect me to take control?" The Phantomhive child sat in his stone throne appearing bored. "I will have to decline as it is far more amusing to watch you squirm."

"I don't squirm, bastard!" The younger of the two snapped, wishing his malefic words could stab "I can't believe I'm offering you your body back and you're refusing!"

"On the contrary, you're _lending_ me our body just so you can hide from the true terrors that lurk in the night. Besides, " the two met eyes and the elder of the pair smirked "I have dealt with that particular demon lord before and I have no interest in doing so again. Your cowardice is unbecoming of us."

The Midford child frowned, looking deep in thought and the elder nodded in approval. Finally the boy was learning he had to hold himself accountable for his own actions. He stretched with ease as if he had all the time in the world, but he had to admit that remaining within the confinement of his own mind was insufferable. However, he did find it easier to cope when Sebastian wasn't around because when he was the boy wanted to be with him. Each time he was in retired butler's presence he had been able to obtain control for several minutes, but it had costed him. Each time he had felt ill and weak. If this body was his, then why couldn't he maintain a connection? He had experienced the same struggle with Andarial, but he feared he was now the demon to this deceased child.

* * *

The demons made easy travel back to the realm of hell and approached the giant double doors of the current sixth lord. As Sebastian was about to open the door he found he had to jump back in order to not be launched skyward from the sudden explosion of the wooden blockage. A small female form stood between the clattering doors with a giant smile on her face.

"Mammon! Welcome back!" she had shortened her hair since the demon had last seen her, but her familiarity made this situation a bit more bearable.

"Greetings, Rivalee. I hope you have been well?" Sebastian climbed the steps with Lara close behind him. "The hair suits you."

Rivalee's cheeks colored, showing her embarrassment and she reached up to touch the soft short ends "I got bored of long hair, so I cut it."

 _If one could convert the fallen into a human…_

"So, I can assume you aren't here to just visit as you never come to just play." The red headed demon moved aside to hold one of the fractured doors open and almost as if on cue, the other fell from its hinges and clattered onto the ground in neglect.

Sebastian chuckled and nodded to Rivalee in thanks. "You are correct; I am indeed here for a reason." He stepped into the foyer and as he turned to face the women he assumed would be entering, he caught an interesting display.

Rivalee had been glaring at Lara, and the older demoness had shrugged it off. Something was definitely off.

"Where is our lord currently, Rivalee?" Lara tossed over her shoulder as she walked with confidence past the glowering demoness.

"He is in a meeting with the second lord, Bael. I shall send word that you-"

" _That won't be necessary, as I am quite aware my son has returned home."_ A deep amused tone carried into the room on a wind from whereabouts unknown. However, the sixth lord of hell had a way with shadows and it was rumored a portion of himself was within each of the dark splotches. Sebastian turned to raise an eyebrow, conveying his concern for the mission. Lara smiled, unmoved, still confident.

The demon shrugged and spoke nowhere in particular "Greetings, Cain. I have returned home as per request."

Laughter devoid of humor shook the room and the figure of man materialized from behind the stair well. Cain hadn't changed in the years since Sebastian had last seen him. His white hair was still long and choppy, however this time it was pulled back which the younger demon hadn't seen much. His unnatural demonic eyes locked onto his son's matching set and he grinned ear to ear.

"Splendid! I feared I would have to retrieve you from your intolerable hobby." The demon reached his kin and patted his shoulder "humans are but a blink of an eye in our existence of time. A demon wastes their time with such pathetic creatures." Cain squeezed the shoulder beneath his touch in a close resemblance to comfort and understanding and Sebastian saw a flash of regret in the elder's eyes, but with how fast it was gone the demon wondered if he had witnessed a mirage.

"Come! We shall catch up." Cain released him and cantered up the stairs "Rivalee, please be a dear and fetch up some refreshments."

"Yes, my lord." Rivalee bowed and made her way to an opposite corridor to where Sebastian assumed they stored such pleasantries.

"Lara, you are excused as well. My thanks for collecting my son, as his presence is necessary due to our loss in staff." Cain waved a hand in a vague direction and continued down the hallway with Sebastian several steps behind him. The sound that erupted from the woman's voice that followed in the wake of such an implication made the demon aware of the demoness's uncertain motive.

"Of course my lord, we are quite overwhelmed with only the three of us now."

The two traveled in silence as they left the demoness to her own devices back in the spacious foyer. After more than several steps Sebastian finally broke the awkward silence, his curiosity demanding closure. "What of Lucian?"

Cain appeared unmoved as he spoke without losing stride "He committed treachery to his lord, it was only fitting that I sent him to oblivion."

 _I see, and he needs me to play replacement until he can acquire more loyal servants. Then again, I can presume to think that he wishes me to stay as a more permanent fixture in his land of make believe._

"What happened with the boy?" Cain asked, changing subject.

"I was forced to end our charade before the demon consumed him. A failed experiment" Sebastian took care to monitor his tone so the elder wouldn't notice his omission of key factors.

"Ah, tis a shame; he would of made a phenomenal demon." They reached a door and with a flick of Cain's wrist the door slid open allowing them to enter with ease.

Inside was a small study decorated with dark violets and midnight. The furniture was all ebony in color to match the dark scenery and even the flames of the fireplace couldn't brighten such a room. Light was unnecessary for demons, especially those that dwelled in shadows.

Cain took a seat and gestured with hospitality for his son to take a seat "So. What has your eye now, Mammon?"

"I have been sworn to secrecy in the matter I am currently involved in, so I am afraid I cannot give you any details." The demon smiled, enjoying Cain's frown of annoyance.

"Currently involved in? As in still are? Interesting, because I thought you were here to fulfill your role and duty." The elder crossed his leg and watched his son with irritation evident in his features and tone.

"I have come to assist you, yes, but I have other matters I must attend to at the same time. It is called multitasking and I became quite fluent with the term when I worked under my… deceased master." That was close; he had almost slipped when speaking of his troublesome master. He felt slight regret he had not reported his sudden leave, but he had assumed the child wouldn't care as he typically didn't.

"Assist me? How so? I don't believe you are familiar with any demonic politics or current status changes within hell as of presently." The demon's father questioned with a brow raised, expecting a response.

"Give me a task and I shall see what I may be able to assist you with."

Cain wasted no time "the demon population is low; I need you to spread your seed."

"Next." Sebastian grinned with instant refusal.

"I need a new second, become mine."

"Also, next" Sebastian's grin remained plastered to his face, refusing to falter.

A sigh, "if you do not wish to be my second then aide me by consuming another sector. I would prefer that you take the fourth lord's throne as he is quite intolerable as of late."

"Perhaps you could be a bit more realistic, father. As I have to help from the side lines by how busy I currently am with my project." Sebastian could feel the pressure weighing his shoulders and he shrugged them to release a bit of the tension dwelling there.

Cain pinched the bridge of his nose "how is sex with several demonesses not realistic?" The demon went silent as he considered other avenues and that's when an idea came. "Fine, train Rivalee as she lacks combat expertise and with Lucian's betrayal I suspect I will require all the protection and aide I can acquire."

Several hours later Sebastian had been dismissed as Cain had a later appointment he had to attend. It was now that Lara and Sebastian sat a very familiar table and passed notes in secrecy as one had years ago. Sebastian slid his note to Lara, looking curious. She read the note and was replying within seconds. After several minutes she returns the parchment, her answer taking most of the space on the surface.

" _I will create on opportunity for you to search the vicinity for the room that contains the experiment.  
Once found, you will have to quickly dispatch our plan and shatter the vat in which it sleeps. _

_Only you will be able to locate it, as you are your father's child and the memory of that very fact will show you the way._

 _You may be the only creature capable of carrying out this mission as Cain would not murder his own spawn. I promise that if you are successful that I will aide you in protecting your newest interest."_

Sebastian nodded and pocketed the message. Then as an afterthought he pulled another small piece of parchment out and jotted down another question. He slid the small piece over and after Lara read it, Sebastian was able to clarify his hunch. His reply came quick this time as Lara's hand wrote it fueled with new found emotion.

 _"Lucian found that room._

 _And that is what happened."_

* * *

"Ciel? You haven't touched your food." Elizabeth tilted her head looking very concerned. She reached over to touch the boy's forehead and compared it to her own. "You do not seem to be running a fever, but I will get with the doctor once he is finished tending to Tanaka."

"No mama, it's alright. I just… didn't get much sleep is all." Ciel forced himself to consume half of his plate, not wanting to worry his mother. She was such a worrywart when she got going, so if he had to appear as if his head wasn't splitting with agony then so be it. It was an added annoyance that the other Ciel refused to surface, but yet he continued to hold conversation with him within his head.

 _I have not seen Sebastian, ask your mother where he has gone_.

Elizabeth appeared worried, but she forced a smile. "I see. Then go straight to bed once you are done here."

"Why would he do that? Doesn't he have tutoring or some other task? Don't tell me he spends most of his day in that room of his playing with toys." Joseph entered the room with a plate of food. He walked over to the woman and kissed Elizabeth on the cheek. She moved in order to not receive the full impact of what she expected to be a spiteful gesture. She glared at the man as he sat at the table and started about his breakfast.

It was when Elizabeth was about to reply when Ciel smirked and spoke with confidence "no _father_. I have no tasks as of today because you see throughout the week I spend a good portion of my time enjoying my childhood because I am a _child._ All that wasted time and yet even I can understand with my basic knowledge that you are incapable of being a parent. Perhaps I shall never understand because I am not as miserable as you appear to be. Now if you'll excuse me, I shall retire to my room and take a nap as I had nightmares only a simpleton like myself would get worked up over." Ciel stood then as he wiped his mouth. He tossed his napkin on the table and slid out of his chair as he ignored the growling that came out of his father's throat.

"You little shit…" Joseph cursed, his eyes twitching. The boy shrugged and waved behind him, not bothering to turn to confront the shock he had wreaked in the dining room. Argument broke out between the parents behind him and still the boy continued his stride, favoring to close the door in order to diminish some of the volume of the heated conversation. Ciel nibbled on his lip as he tried to recall yet again where his new room was and not to be confused by his actual room before all this madness.

 _Go back and apologize!_

"Then simply make me, coward. I tire of that man's evident disrespect. Never would a Phantomhive allow such insolence regardless of stature or status." Ciel half distracted with his mental conversation, bumped into someone in the hallway and the collusion brought the headache back into full swing. He clenched his head, cursing "watch where you're going!"

The most eerie of chuckles escaped the man in question "my apologies, little one, but I am unsure of whom I am currently addressing."

"Ciel, obviously, you idiot" the boy glared, pushing past him.

"Oh, is that so? Are you quite sure?" the doctor asked with hidden meaning.

Ciel turned to consider the man, but shook his head as the pain in his head wouldn't allow much other than the thought of sleep to dwell within. He waves the doctor off, but pauses when he speaks up once more sounding intellectual.

"Who are we truly, my earl? One might ask themselves such a question when too many answers arise." A smile and the doctor rounded the corner to disappear down the hallway.

Ciel stood there for several minutes, lost. What the devil was the Undertaker going off about? He felt his legs wobble, a clear indication he had stood there far too long considering such a stupid question.

 _I am Ciel… Yes, that's right. I am just Ciel._

* * *

 **To be continued!**

 **So much is going on, I loves it. :D**

 **Please review if you have the time!**

 **And as always, I'll see you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for your comments! I appreciate them!**

 **Azure and promocat, thanks for your constant support!**

 **FaithSuteki: this chapter should answer some questions.**

 **Kiscia: I am with you! Midford Ciel is adorable! I just wanna hug him.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I can read you as if you were blatant text Rivalee, again." Sebastian stood straight while drilling the panting demon at his feet. With a shaking hand, she gripped the trainer's pant leg and moved closer so she could sit up. It was then that the demon smirked and launched himself away from the girl.

"If not for the gleam of metal, I would not have known you withdrew your blade. Very good Rivalee, I stand corrected."

Rivalee stood, her lips stained crimson from withdrawing the blade that hid within her. The sword resembled a katana, but it was odd colored as most demon blades were and was fashioned with the colors of red and grey. She flourished the sword for effect and smiled wide "Thanks, Mammon. It means a great deal to receive such a compliment from you." Her smile darkened then and she lowered into a crouch. "Now fight me demon so that I may wipe that permanent smugness from your face."

Applause interrupted the two as they were about to spar and they both turned to find Cain and Lara entering. The demon lord ceased his clapping when they noticed him and he granted them an amused smile "How is training?"

"It's great! Mammon is a wonderful teacher- not saying your methods lack of course, my lord. It's just that… Well with Mammon I feel as if I have a chance." The youngest of the lot recalled her previous lessons with the lord and shuddered from the haunting memories.

Cain moved forward to pet the girl's head and smiled "you do not need to explain yourself, little one. You are dismissed." Rivalee's smile grew and she saluted Cain before running off, but then she stopped at the doorway to turn back to call out.

"Thanks for training me, Mammon! These last few days have been entertaining!" She waved and disappeared down the hall.

Sebastian found himself waving back at her out of reflex and he felt his father watching him.

"Rivalee would make an excellent demon mother due to her empathy. If you were to conceive with her, your child would have a social upbringing with such a gentle mother, Mammon."

"I believe you still are capable of such empty obligations, father. However, I do agree with you. Rivalee would make an excellent mother as I believe she would exist in her child's life, unlike most." Sebastian sparred back with his father as he was growing tired of talks like these. No matter how much he refused the elder, these conversations continued. He was about to give a look to describe his irritation, but it was forgotten when he looked at Cain.

The demon lord looked pained almost conflicted and he closed his eyes as if trying to regain his composure. After a few seconds of silence, Cain opened his eyes and looked serious "perhaps it is time to speak to you about-"

"My lord, we have an appointment. Perhaps it can wait until you return?" Lara placed a hand on the lord's shoulder and rubbed it to get the man's attention. Cain's scarlets dragged to look at the woman standing beside him and he looked lost.

"Ah, yes… Of course" with the reminder of business, Cain returned to his normal self and he waved a hand at his son in passing. "When I return, I wish to speak with you about your childhood Mammon. I believe it is time to do so and perhaps if I feel up to it, I might answer some of your questions as well as you have been most useful these past few days."

Lara followed Cain with confident stride, but stalled next to Sebastian in order to graze her lips against his cheek and whisper a command to him.

"Happy hunting, _Sebastian"_

* * *

"I would appreciate it if you didn't blind me with that, Doctor Petrarch." Ciel complained while rubbing his eyes. The child had sat there while the man reflected sunlight into each with turn and he wasn't exactly sure why the elder was doing so.

"Your eyes are in fact two complete different colors. Astounding," the fictitious doctor put the mirror he had been using down onto an end table with a chuckle and in result the kid begins to grind his teeth.

"You have blinded me for such a ridiculous act?"

"Oh, my apologies. I have never seen calico eyes so you must understand my curiosity. However, while I was examining them I did take note that your pupils dilate correctly and in sync." The doctor moved over to where he had a clipboard sitting and snatched it up to begin flipping through the pages. "It is now the portion of the exam where I ask you questions. Are you ready, young one?"

Ciel slid off the bed with a childish sigh and continued to rub his eyes on his way to his desk. The doctor followed him and stirred him free of the scattered toys and junk on the floor.

"Speaking of questions, where is the Butler?" Ciel crawled into his seat and squirmed around until he got comfortable.

"Here, there, everywhere I suppose." A smile played on the man's mouth as he spoke lunacy "but as of presently, I believe he is there." A pale finger emerged from beneath the clip board to point down at the floor in answer.

"He…left?" the boy's tone sounded hollow, but his features appeared unaffected by his question.

"For now, yes. Forever, who knows as nothing is permanent my dear child." Issac moves to sit across from the boy and begins to dip a quill "if you wish to celebrate his absence later, we can do so but for now I will start with my questioning."

The two exchanged words for a better portion of the evening and through the entire quiz the Midford child remained surfaced. Undertaker could not understand what caused the shifts. He was hoping to surface the other at least once through his questioning, but no trace of the reincarnee showed; however, he did understand one thing. The boy was only triggered by stress or anger, otherwise known as shock therapy. Sebastian had been onto something, but with the sudden demon's absence the fake doctor was at a loss.

Then again, he had something the demon did not. He removed his glasses and allowed his third eye to open to examine the boy's soul, his emeralds glowing in result. Death God's by nature held the ability to witness the soul's essence. He had done this before when they had transferred the soul into the child and when he saw him the first time in the manor. It took effort to continue this sight as it tended to reveal too much to its host, but he figured just watching the child would be safe.

Undertaker's expression grew bored as once again he witnessed the one soul and nothing more. The soul was complete with no hitches so he could not understand why Ciel Phantomhive couldn't awaken. There was no harm to the transferred soul, so that only leaved a mental condition he had been reading up on in his free time once he had suspected it.

"I have only one more question for you and we shall conclude tonight's session." Undertaker stacked his notes neatly before stippling his fingers beneath his chin. "Who is Ciel Phantomhive?"

The boy looked up from doodling on his paper, looking confused "he is the boy in the painting. My mother's deceased fiancé."

"I wish you to dig deeper into what you know of the boy." Undertaker replied, appearing interested.

"I don't think I will know any more about him then you already do now. Perhaps if you give me a question pertaining to him..."

As Undertaker is about to ask his question a sudden knocking at the door interrupts them. After the fifth knock the door opened without care and Joseph entered.

The man glanced and appeared confused why the doctor was there "this is hardly Tanaka's room, Doctor."

"I am aware, but our lady required my services to give the child a check-up." The fake doctor stood then and tucked his papers under his arm. "I shall wait outside until you are done speaking-"

"That won't be necessary. You are dismissed Doctor." Fierce eyes settled on the seated boy and the child in result cowered back to his drawings.

Petrarch bowed and exited the room, but remained outside of the door after it closed. He allowed his third sight to close and his expression darkened. This was exactly the reason why Reapers didn't keep their sight open because they witnessed everything the soul held and that man was tainted. At some point in Joseph Hix's life, he had lost a portion of his sanity and now he was a mad man. Undertaker scowled wondering where that blasted demon had gone. He would have to protect the child if necessary and by doing so would blow his cover to both Elizabeth and the Immaculate.

 _Sebastian, this is hardly the time to retire. I shall await your return._

* * *

Sebastian had searched the halls of his father's castle for hours, but was finding that his motivation was dying. Regardless of how important this opportunity was, he found that his focus faltered when he wondered about the conversation he would be sacrificing in order to complete this task. He would finally hear the stories of his upbringing and perhaps why his father and mother weren't there to experience it with him.

 _My mother… what ever happened to her?_ Sebastian with lazy movement continued to open doors to peer inside and sighed when nothing of interest was held within. A memory surfaced from sixteen years ago, something his new accomplice had said.

 _*This is too much; whatever is your plan demon? Perhaps you shall continue your perpetual contract as your father did with your mother._

Sebastian stopped, his heart pounding in wonderment. Contract? Cain had been in a contract with her? So would that mean… his mother was human? His hand out of repetition reached up to open the door now in front of him, but when it didn't budge Sebastian returned to the present.

He stood in front of a door that was the color of dark chestnut and was detailed with images of the night. The moon was carved deeply into the center of the door and small chips surrounding it served as stars. Beneath the beautiful sky was faintly carved trees which detailed the woodland. In wonderment Sebastian dragged his fingers over the deep impression that was the moon and jumped when the door in turn began to open.

He pushed the door ajar and in an instant he knew he had found the chamber in which Lara wanted him to commit his end of the bargain. The room was dark, but to a demon the large glowing vat was more than enough light to see within.

Moving closer, the demon began to examine the body within and found that a woman was contained. Long strands of midnight hair stirred upon the strange glowing current inside of the large container. Long deep scars ran the length of the woman in the patches of skin that were revealed under the rags she wore suggesting that she may had been a fighter. Her eyes were closed and she appeared deep in slumber and as a demon Sebastian knew that this woman had been forced demonic as Lara had stated. There was another fact he knew instantly upon seeing this woman and his hand rose to touch the tank.

"Mother…"

"Indeed, now be a good boy and destroy her." Clicking of heels echoed in the room as Lara entered smiling "she is an abomination and those that failed conversion are to be exterminated just like the others. Now assist me or I shall eliminate you as well." Purple miasma contorted around the demoness and her eyes began to glow their crimson madness.

"Hello, Isabel. It has been _ages."_

* * *

 **To be continued!**

 **I had to do a lot of research from my other stories to complete this chapter. - WAHOO!**

 **Hope you all are liking it!**

 **Please review if you have the time because I wish to improve.**

 **Anyways, see you next chapter!**

 ***see Atonement chapter 29. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Sebastian moved to stand before the giant tank and offered Lara a polite smile as the demoness approached him with a vicious aura.

"Before things get messy, perhaps you could tell me the story behind this?" The demon gestured with his hand to point at the woman in the vat.

"I shall summarize for you as time is of the essence." Purple tendrils of her power writhed in anxious movements and she cocked a hip as she began to explain "inside is Isabel Crane, if my memory serves me correctly. She was the first and only host Cain conceived with. A human nonetheless and therefore you were born." Lara sighed in pleasure as she began to move forward once more, wisps of toxic trailing after her. "I believe that should suffice. If you wish to hear the full version I suggest you move aside and hear it from my lord's lips."

Sebastian glanced back at the slumbering female and with every piece that Lara defined her with the woman became more alive. Questions he had suppressed his entire life were finally being answered. He knew he was demon, but even demon's yearned for their parent's attention and existence. As a child, Sebastian had always been alone. He remembered when he had come of age and his father summoned him to one of the many offices occupying the estate. That had been when the elder had tasked his now deceased associate Lucian to teach him the ropes instead of doing it himself. He had spent more time with the anti-social demon then he had ever with his father.

Perhaps this was why he had spent so much time with mortals. Humans held much different standards and morals then demons did. He enjoyed their passionate emotions and how much relationships mattered to the creatures. People of earth spent so much time on the foundations of their silly commitments and it was fascinating to watch them in their little escapades. With each contract, the demon had felt as if his existence mattered. It was because of his involvement that a human obtained their petty goal with leaps and bounds and Sebastian knew they could not have accomplished such a feat without his help. For the most part it was amusing, but then he had met his perfect master.

The demon's eyes fixated on the faint outline of his father's contract inside of the contained woman's palm and all the pieces came together. He wasn't a hundred percent sure, but if Cain's actions all added up then there was only one answer to his reasoning.

Cain had loved this woman, a human woman. Just as Sebastian did now with Ciel, the two demons held something in common; both would do anything to prolong their master's existence.

"Move aside child. I hold no grudge against you as no other demon's blood need be spilt over this little abomination." Lara rose her hands then and the power collected around her extended limbs.

"You may not with me, but I will if you are to harm my mother sleeping within. You must understand, I have yet to meet her and I will not allow you to spoil this opportunity for me." Sebastian's color melted until he stood shadowlike before the giant glowing vat. Red orbs beneath the small form of the demon opened and watched and waited for the demoness to strike. For once he hoped that his father had created some sort of alarm for this room so his distraction did not go to waste. Lara was ancient and her powers would not disappoint.

"Then so be it, little one. Like mother like child, always in the way."

A shot of violet and pain like none other sliced through Sebastian's sternum. He fell to his knees as the miasma collected around him and his blood began to trickle onto the floor. The purple began to swirl around him as if the demon was now locked within a whirlwind of toxic. Stray strands of the miasma would glide across his skin and burn the skin hidden beneath his shadowlike form. Sebastian went to crouch in order to leap out of the tornado, but pain crippled him from getting deep enough.

"Do not feel discouraged, _Sebastian._ I am triple your age and have been dueling demons my entire life. I would stay and play with you, but I believe your father will be here any time soon, knowing him." The volume of the clack of heels was his only evidence the demoness was drawing near.

If he didn't move now, there would be no second chances. He could perish in this toxic whirlwind or he could attempt to distract her further and perish that way.

No, he would not perish here after he had spent so much time cultivating Ciel's reincarnation in the chance to serve him again, speak with him again, _and touch_ him again.

"Now then, human whore, it's time to wake up…" Power swirled around the demoness once more and as she was about to cast, hundreds of silverware exploded from the massive cyclone with Lara as their target. The cutlery made its mark and splattered the demoness crimson.

"Thank you Lara, as you have provided me with a challenge." Sebastian straightened his suit while he approached her, skin steaming "shall we continue?"

Lara sneered as she pulled each piece of silverware from her bleeding wounds "do not irritate me child! I shall warn you one last time-"the demon silenced her when he spread several more knifes between his fingers with a grin. "Have it your way then, spawn."

Sebastian flipped, rolled, jumped, and dodged as he played on the defensive. He knew there was no chance of attacking Lara when she focused on a single target and would have to continue to do so until she ran out of steam; however, it was he who was feeling the fatigue. Escaping the toxic cloud had taken a lot out of him and every minute he spent in this fight made him regret that he had ceased training during his years on earth, especially when he made his crucial mistake.

While weaving through Lara's spells he had made a fatal accident by positioning himself before the container. He had expected another spell, but the demoness had charged instead. Sebastian went sailing and his body collided with Isabel's tomb. The impact rattled the demon more than hurt him as was typical for a demon, but the damage wasn't targeted at him. It was targeted to that of the tank. A crack surfaced mid center in the thick glass.

"Excellent, now BREAK!" Lara exploded in maniac laughter and tossed her now frizzy curls over her scratched shoulders. "If my lord cannot face his weakness, then I shall."

" _Weakness_?" a voice consisting of every corner in the room spoke, chilling the demoness. " _Lara, love. I'd advise you to cease your treachery before I am forced to deal with you. I would hate for you to meet with Lucian so soon."_

Lara growled and she drew power as her anger blinded her "do what you must, but I shall free you from your baggage my lord!" Panting, Lara summoned up every last remnant of power she still held within her to cast this final blast, knowing she would only have this chance to finish the woman. Blood stained her eyes and trickled down her cheeks as she released the spell with an expression of bliss.

"Die mortal."

The giant ball of force streamed toward the container and as it was about to hit, shadows within the room collected before it. Screams with the force of a banshee shook the room and both demons fell to their knees from the bloodcurdling screech in order to block their sensitive ears. When the sound diminished Sebastian looked up to see the damage and his heart leap in his throat as he witnessed the sight.

Cain stood before the vat soaked in blood and an imprint of his self stained the glass where he had protected it. He fell to a knee and coughed blood onto the floor as he wheezed.

"No… Cain, WHY!?" Lara screamed and with slow frightened movements started to walk backwards. "why… would you take that blow…?"

Cain remained kneeling, but he laughed with confidence "if you… were to shatter it… it would be an awful mess." The demon brought a hand up to his lips and wiped the blood from his mouth. An elongated tongue parted his lips and he licked at the crimson in hunger. " _I grow tired of betrayal… will you run, pet? Regardless of your choice, I will consume you so run Lara. RUN! Run so I may chase you and tear you limb from deceiving limb"_ The demon stood then powered by malice and his new found hatred.

Lara eyes spilled painful tears as she reached out to Cain regardless of her escaping attempts "she has brain washed you, my lord. I would not have committed this act of treason if it was not necessary for your wellbeing. It has been eons since you have subjected the mortal to her lifeless prison in hopes she would wake and yet she remains stasis. You could not kill her, so I-"

 _"I DID NOT ASK FOR YOUR INTERFERENCE, LARA."_ The intense scream that had rattled the room earlier exploded from the now growing shade. " _Fare thee well, Lara."_

The shadows finished their manifestation and streamed toward the demoness who bolted in fear towards the door. Upon reaching the wood she was swept up in the cloud of darkness and screams of agony were heard within.

The sound of glass shattering broke the violence and the demon instantly released the injured demoness to move his large elongated red orbs to focus on the container.

The small crack had exploded and liquid began to excrete from the vat in several fractures.

"It looks… like you'll be… too busy to play… for a while, _my lord."_ Lara wheezed and smiled in spite "I suggest stopping that."

The epitome of fury exploded from Cain's lungs as he flung the demoness into the opposite wall and rushed to the container where his son already was attempting to cover the cracks. Blood stained his saturated hands and his face wore an expression of torture.

"What is this liquid?!" Sebastian bit his lip as he endured the pain the chemical within caused him as it strained past his fingers.

Cain grabbed his son's wrists and pulled them away "it is a fluid I obtained from the Immaculate. There is no stopping it." The glowing liquid drippled down the sides of the container and leaked into several drains surrounding as if the demon had always planned to empty the vat.

Sebastian studied Cain, unsure of his disposition "if there is no stopping it, then perhaps you should deal with…"

"No. I will be here when she emerges." His face was stern, unmoving "Lara will not get far if she runs and if she does I will take pleasure in hunting her down."

"Such confidence… you hold, my lord." Lara laughed devoid of humor "your ego shall be your downfall and when your enemies catch wind of your current weakness perhaps you will miss my presence. I shall teach you to never mock a demon of my age." Lara stood, gushing blood but appearing unaffected "oh and Sebastian. Don't think I have forgotten about the valuable information I hold on you as well. Your master will make an excellent snack as you did not fulfil our agreement." It was then the demoness vanished from sight.

Sebastian growled and was about to leap through the rift himself, but Cain grabbed his wrist yet again "I will send Rivalee. In Lara's current state she will not be able to manage against Rivalee and Issac."

Sebastian blinked several times "…you knew?"

Cain simply smirked in reply "here that Rivalee? Go help the replacement."

The red headed demoness peeked her head in from behind the door and entered. She appeared timid and unsure "master… I will go as you have commanded, but I worry for you-"

"I will be fine, young one. I trust you know where you are headed?"

"Yes, the estate I followed Lara to?"

"Indeed." Cain stated and snapped. "Go."

The girl bowed and disappeared from sight as well.

The two demons stood there watching the liquid leak from the container as if it were a fountain. The liquid was now at the level right above Isabel's head and strands of her dark hair began to sink to frame her features.

"So you have in fact been keeping tabs on me." Sebastian said, breaking the silence.

"I was unsure how you would react upon losing that interesting boy, so I felt obligation to make sure you didn't turn rogue. Imagine my surprise when I find you researching reincarnation with Issac." The smile returned to the elder's features as he recalled his methods. "What the two of you have been working on is most interesting so I did not bother you on purpose. Next thing I know Lara has brought you home." Cain sighed and glared at the tank as his impatience became evident "enough of this, stand back."

Sebastian leaped away as the elder made a quick movement in order to shatter the glass completely. Liquid exploded from the shattered container and flooded the floor with the ill smelling fluid. The drains went to work and made guttural noises as they attempted to suck up the large amount of concoction. Once drained, the room grew silent as the two demons stood at bay wondering what would happen next.

Isabel stood where she had once been floating and after what felt like hours her eyes began to open. Rich violent orbs scanned the room and when they landed on the two demons watching her, recognition entered her senses. Her lips moved to speak, but instead she fell to her knees to begin vomiting.

Cain moved, but Sebastian stopped him by grabbing his father's wrist for once "no, not yet."

" _Let. Go."_ Cain hissed his voice unnatural.

"Trust me, father. Not yet."

The demon's eyes blazed as he glared at his son and he was about to command him to release him again, but the sound of a voice he had not heard in eons shattered his resolve.

"Oh god… it tastes so horrible."

* * *

 **To be continued!**

 **See you all next chapter**

 **Azure: YAY! Glad to hear it, now you just gotta log in. ;D**

 **Thank you Promocat! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome all new readers!**

 **Thank you all for your reviews! :D**

 **I apologize this took so long, but ALOT is going on in my life AND this story so it makes it difficult for my brain to function.**

 **I feel like all my characters show up but are all arguing for stage time, its a very fun image.**

 **ANYWAY!**

 **Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Ciel traced the outline of the weird squiggle he had been doodling for the fifth time before Joseph closed the distance between them. The elder's hand slammed on the desk and he leaned into the boy's side.

"I believe I asked you to report to my study after lunch, Ciel." The man's voice sounded stern and his expression backed it up.

Ciel didn't look up, but his hand started to trace the now thick drawing faster in his anxiety "Mama told me to go to my room and that the doctor would be doing a checkup… I was going to go to your study after the fact-"

Joseph grabbed the boy's pencil and snapped it in his hand "I don't think you understand just how much trouble you are in, child. You disrespect me at our meals and now disregard anything I ask of you."

"Papa, no! I didn't say those things-"

The elder leaned in closer, interrupting the child, and he all but growled when he spoke "Don't give me that shit, boy. Are you trying to blame another child who looks exactly like you and whom is currently staying at our residence?"

 _He is spitting on our face, disgusting._

Ciel's eyes looked away from his father and he hissed into the empty air beside him "shut up."

A growl and then Joseph snatched the boy's hand in an iron grip with enough force that Ciel is lifted from his seat and dragged towards the door. "I have had ENOUGH of your disrespect!"

Ciel ground his heels into the floor in an attempt to break where the man held him, but it was futile as his father was so much stronger then him. Frustrated tears fell down his face and he decides to reason with the man once more "Papa, I wasn't telling you shut up! I was telling-"

Joseph spun to face the child and yanked him close to yell into his face "THEN WHO, CIEL?!"

Ciel's face contorted. All his innocence and immaturity vanished and it was soon replaced with spite and anger. "He was talking to me you intolerable twit! Now release me before I severe your hand."

 _Ciel please! You can't talk to papa like that!_

Ciel's eyes lost focus and he scoffed "I will talk to him however I see fit and if he is complaining about respect then perhaps he should improve and make himself worthy of such-"

The man lashed out and decked the child. His face was pushed sideways from the impact and blood drippled out his mouth. Slowly, the boy turned with narrowed eyes and settled his malice on the man before him.

"You have just punched a child; do you feel better about yourself, Mr. Hix?" Ciel spat blood in the man's face "you are dirt under my shoe, now release me. I will not ask again."

Joseph snarled and brought his free hand to the boy's throat "no, I do not feel better you little shit. I will feel better when your six feet underground you ungrateful _leech."_

 _Papa… Why do you hate me so?_

Wheezing laughter escaped the child "why… do so many… choke me?" The child's humor fueled the man's fire and he shoved the child onto the ground. He then brought his other hand to join in choking the boy.

"Se…bastian…" Ciel wheezed out as part of his humor died upon calling his butler, but he was unsure if the raven demon would come or even if the man could hear his summoning. They were no longer under contract so as the colors blurred and began to swirl in front of him, he sighed "doctor… you help me… instead."

The door opened and Undertaker strolled in "I am unsure how such a simple conversation escalated to such extremities, but I might ask that you release your son or you will in fact kill him. Children need to breathe as much as we do, Mr. Hix, or perhaps…" The fictitious doctor closed the distance between them and grabbed the man's collar "I should assist." One tug and the man was flung from the boy. Joseph tumbled to the ground somewhere behind Undertaker, but the man hardly cared for the father's wellbeing and he leaned down to help the boy up.

Ciel coughed and wheezed as air filled his chest once more and he wiped the blood from his mouth. He turned his eyes up to glare at the man now standing next to him "you were outside the door, why would you simply wait?"

"Curiosity," Undertaker smirked and touched the boy's nose.

"Don't touch me, you idiot." Ciel rolled his eyes and pushed the man's hand away from his face. Arms folding, he walked around the Undertaker's form in order to peer at the rage filled man. Joseph was lying flat on his back and remained still.

 _Is he alright…?_

"What does it matter? He attempted to murder us." Ciel murmured and walked over to the man anyways. He kneeled down and checked the man's pulse only to sigh when he found it was still steady and alive. "He lives, so quit crying."

Undertaker smiled and tilted his head "I am not crying, nor did I question your reasoning my earl. Might I ask who you are speaking too?"

Ciel looked over at the man and confusion drew on the boy's face. "I am…talking with _Ciel_ " the child's eyes drew down and he studied the floor, but the wooden flooring was not what he saw. He was back in the room of his mind; however, it looked much different than before. What was once split down the middle now merged in color, joining the two rooms. The black had bled into the white and blended in order to create a grey zone. The Midford child sat in the middle of the room curled into himself and sobbing his heart out. Each painful weep caused more of the darkness to bleed into the pure white and azures. Ciel stared at that child and felt a part of himself shatter. This boy's father- no, _his_ new father had just confessed that he would rather his child be dead than alive. The boy began to move towards the cowering child and kneeled beside him. Once there he reached out a hand and nodded to the boy.

"Merge with me. Do not cower in the darkness, consume it and live. Live a life where such an act of hatred cannot harm you-"

"I do not… want to merge with you." The child sniffed and hit his hand away causing the Phantomhive child to bite his tongue "I cannot live such a life in which you speak. I feel your emotions, Ciel. You are not devoid of such sentiments, but you do choose those that you allow into your heart." The boy sat up and tears continued to pour from his eyes as his voice cracked in heartbreak "like my mother. You truly love her, but not in the way she had always wanted." The boy's head slumped in his hands and he sighed into his knee caps "I wish to make a deal with you, Ciel Phantomhive and in return I will give my body over to you."

The Phantomhive child's eyes widened and he nodded to the boy "let us hear it then."

...

"I'm talking to myself, but I shall stop doing so as it perceives me as a loon." Ciel stood tall once more and looked to Undertaker, returning to the present. "Where is Sebastian?"

"Your butler appears to be playing hooky. Quite naughty of him" the disguised doctor shrugged and gestured to the man lying on the floor "as I am not a true physician, I cannot deduct the man's state. What shall we do my earl?"

A ghost of a smile played on the boy's features as he approached a mirror to look into it and his hands began to prod at his neck. The smile grew "if everything goes according to plan I may need you to return to your prior employment. As for now…" Ciel began poking at his eyes and causing them to tear up. He turned back to Undertaker and appeared frail "I need to tell mama about this awful man." He stormed from the room then and his cries could be heard from the halls.

Undertaker smiled and reached up to play with the short ends of his hair. He strolled over to the window and watched the sunset in silent accomplishment. Of course the one subject that would fight and conquer the madness would be Ciel Phantomhive. Giggles escaped his throat and he gripped the windowsill for support as the body shook from the laughter that overcame him.

"Success-" a blur of motion dropped from the thicket of trees that loomed before him outside the window and the man grew sober. A man exited the foliage with lengthy blonde waves and he leaned against a tree with a smile. The two eyes met, blue against emerald.

Undertaker turned and walked away from the window and cursed under his breath. He had pulled on his powers unconsciously when Joseph had begun choking the boy. The power had seemed so minor, but he knew better then to under estimate the Immaculate, especially when you were a reaper.

"Such a bother, I don't much care for Leo, but I prefer the cherub in comparison to his boss." Undertaker sighed and looked down at the man still lying on the floor. He poked at the man with his foot and sized him up "I have the perfect coffin for you, Mr. Hix, your will absolutely adore it."

* * *

Sebastian stared at the woman as she rose and wiped her mouth in disgust. The woman took notice of the two men gawking at her and she turned sideways to cock a hip at them.

"Perhaps this angle is better for you to ogle, you pigs."

"Is…Isabel" Cain's voice sounded hollow and Sebastian tore his eyes away from the woman in order to look at his father.

Weakness and vulnerability radiated off the demon lord as he took a step toward the woman. The step appeared hesitant as if he did not know what to do and it was that sentiment that had Sebastian walking over to the woman. He leaped up onto the platform, disregarding the steam that rose from his shoes when the acid touched them, and offered a hand to the woman.

"Greetings, Miss Crane. It is an honor to finally meet you after all these years." The woman took his hand and strong fingers curled around his.

"I'm not sure I follow, you are…?" The woman's eyes scrutinized the man before her in blatant confusion.

"You have never met him in person, Isabel." Cain followed suit and leapt onto the platform as well, no longer fighting whatever mental battle he had been plagued with. "It has been two hundred and seventy six years; of course you would not recognize your own son."

The woman looked over at Cain and she barked a laugh "demon, please explain yourself. I'm coated in this awful smelling liquid and now you're telling me I have a child? There are too many questions that have yet to be answered-" the woman was interrupted when Cain suddenly embraced her and pulled her tight against him.

"Cain… what has gotten into you-" again she is interrupted but this time it was because her lips were claimed by Cain's. Steam rose between the two at the contact, but Cain hardly flinched from the embrace and continued to kiss her. The woman in response fought him for several seconds before she melted in his arms.

Sebastian stood there and felt awkward for the first time in his existence. It was much like when a child accidently walked in on their parents making love or of the sort. He turned away from the two until he heard the sound of impact and the outburst of laughter.

"What the hell are you doing, demon?!" Isabel's face was flushed and she wobbled as she backed away from Cain who in turn was laughing in utter delight while holding his cheek that was now swelling.

"I have missed you, love. All these years I have hoped like you humans and it has paid off…" The demon lord sighed and the shadows in the room swirled in excitement.

Isabel sighed in frustration "I am so done-" her foot now shaking made her slip and Sebastian moved the inch to catch her from falling off the edge.

"Careful now, it would be very disappointing if you were to fall into a coma so soon after awakening. I still have yet to truly meet you, mother."

* * *

 **To be continued!**

 **I hope you all are enjoying this story.**

 **I want you all to experience the deal between the two Ciel's rather then be told black and white what it is. Think it will be more enjoyable this way. :)**

 **See you all next chapter!**

 **Also, for those of you that enjoy Cain and Isabel, please check out A Paradigm Shift, as it is their story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So many smiles for this chapter... SO MANY!**

 **I wrote this tonight, a day after my last chapter, because I am unsure as to when I'll be able to update due to how crazy these next two weeks of work will be.**

 **I hope you all enjoy and thank all so much for your reviews/favorites/follows as they are the motivation for me to continue writing this story.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Isabel looked up into the eyes of the man now holding her. Steam rose off his arms where their limbs touched and with a gentle motion, the black haired beauty set her upright once more.

"Mother? You're in on this scheme as well... What is your name?" Isabel scoffed as she pushed the man's hands away in annoyance.

"His name is Mammon."

"My name is Sebastian."

The two demons spoke in unison and then their eyes locked in a glare.

"You don't even have your story straight, imbeciles." Isabel ran a hand over her skin to wipe off the ill smelling liquid, but paused when she noticed the symbol on her hand. She smirked and turned back to show her right palm to the pair "Cain, I order you to answer my next questions truthfully."

Cain bowed and Sebastian bit his lip as he suppressed a laugh at the obedient display "of course, my lady."

"Is this man truly my son as you both have stated?" Isabel asked, watching the demon.

Cain nodded "yes, this is our one and only child, Mammon. However, as of late he prefers the name of 'Sebastian' as it was given to him by an old contract. It seems that he has grown overly fond of his old charade."

"Our...?" Isabel blinked several times as she raked her brain for such an important event and finally something within her mind sparked. Her eyes widened as memories began to flood into her fore front. She turned to face Sebastian and her voice came out in a whisper "you are... my son." Regardless of how quiet the words were spoken, her tone confirmed she believed the claim. She brought her hands up to reach out to the dark haired man, but paused as she stared at the residue dripping from her hands.

A chuckle caressed the air and Sebastian moved to place his face in her grasp "welcome back, mother. I have always wondered who you were and finally I have an answer to many of my questions."

Tears slid from the corners of the woman's eyes as her hands touched her son's skin for what she recalled as the first time. She couldn't remember his birth, but she did have faint memories of the pregnancy.

Sebastian's eyes closed as the woman stroked his face and a human like emotion filled a space within his heart. The touch smoothed hidden insecurities he was not even aware he held and much like a cat, Sebastian purred from the affection and attention he so desperately craved.

A pat on his back caused the dark haired demon to open his eyes in surprise and he turned to see Cain standing behind him. The elder smiled and with a gentle shove, Cain moved his son into his mother's arms.

Sebastian stumbled forward and the woman caught him in her arms this time, wrapping them around him. The side of his head now rested on her bosom and he could hear the quick patter of her heart below the smooth flesh. His cheek burned from the excess moisture of that strange liquid, but it was so dull in comparison to the heat that enveloped his heart and mind from being in his mother's embrace.

"I hope you have rose hell in my absence, my child." Soft lips kissed the top of his head and her voice cracked as she whispered into his dark mane "and now… we can do so together." Her head rose then and she smiled at the demon lord in pure compassion.

The two broke their contact and Sebastian allowed his mother to reunite with his father as he now suspected she had finally caught up to the present. As he watched the two approach one another, he found himself craving the younger boy's presence. His absence had gone on too long and he found he missed Ciel terribly. A sigh escaped his throat as he forced an act of embarrassment "Well, as I can see you two have some catching up to do, perhaps you might join me later at the Midford Estate. I do not wish to face Lara once more, even with the assistance of Rivalee."

Isabel froze and her eyes moved back to her son, mere steps away from Cain "Lara…?" With that single question the euphoria in the room shattered. Sebastian looked to his father, wondering if he had struck a nerve in the woman.

"Lara… she lives?"

Cain's features contorted as pain masked his features "love, please stay calm…"

Her violets exploded into crimson red and her body began to steam as she returned her focus back on the man beside her.

"I may have been asleep for two hundred and seventy six years with no recollection as to why… but, I distinctly remember you telling me you had laid waste to the demoness after she ruined my life, my goal, and MY PRIDE." Isabel's hand lashed out to grab the man's throat, lifting him into the air "after she attempted to kill me and my child!"

Cain's eyes began to glow their matching crimson, the demon within him feeling challenged, and yet he did nothing to stop the hand at his throat "there is still so much you do not understand, Ib. I plan to explain everything to you, but it will be worthless if you lose yourself here and now"

Sebastian watched, unsure of what to say. He had forgotten that Isabel was half demon, just as Ciel had been. Memories poured into his mind of Ciel's struggle with Andarial. The first time he morphed and his beautiful skin was contorted to resemble that of the hellish hound that lay beneath his skin, fighting to be free. Anger had been his demonic switch and with it came a price. Each time he dipped into Andarial's power he lost a part of his dwindling soul and the beast grew stronger. After months of observing the boy's transformation, he could damn well tell when the human half of the half breed was losing and when he watched the power stretch and quiver off of the woman as she held his father, he knew Isabel would not make it.

"Father, we must subdue her! Quickly!" Sebastian shot toward Isabel, but a wall of darkness resurrected before him, shutting him out. The demon growled and his hand contorted into a razor sharp dagger masked in shadow and he lifted it to direct it at the wall.

 _"Go, Mammon. I shall be but steps behind you. I have prepared for this day, knowing inevitably that it would come when I forced your mother demon."_ Sorrow surrounded Sebastian as his father's words carried on a wind specifically for him. Never had he heard such a humanistic tone from his father, one so full of compassion and agony, and he could only think of one reason as to why Cain would be so grimly determined.

"Cain! We will find a way-"

 _"LEAVE US!"_ The room rattled then and the floor beneath the shadow prison split. Sebastian leaped away from it and cursed his frustration, still determined to sway his father from engulfing his mother.

Perhaps Cain wasn't the person he should be persuading…

"Isabel! I can give you the opportunity to regain your pride and obtain revenge against the demoness you so clearly detest." Sebastian yelled out, dodging pieces of the roof that now fell from the splintering cracks. No sound followed and for a split second he thought it might be too late, but then he heard the purring of his mother's voice mixed with demonic malice.

"Oh, do continue my child." The splintering of the room stopped and Sebastian watched as small shadow like tentacles replaced the fallen debris to their rightful place in the roof. One set, they molded back into the ceiling as if they were clay. While watching the task he smirked when he noticed that the pieces that had been reset spelled out the word _distract._ One of the shadows nearest the message kept gesturing at the grates below at the demon's feet and he dragged his eyes down to notice appendages collecting the fluid from beneath.

"Lara, she has threatened to take my…" Sebastian stalled, unsure what to address his reincarnated retired master. He was no longer his master and even when Ciel was, their bond was so much stronger than that of simple master and servant. However, as he didn't have the time to overthink his reasoning he blurted the first title he could think of and once the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them.

"Lara has threatened to take my love."

The shadows stopped their tasks and everything in the room stilled. The tomb dissipated and revealed Cain restraining Isabel's hands behind her back. Cuts littered the man as evidence of their brawl, but it seemed the fight hardly held the two's attention any longer as both their widened eyes were fixated on their son. Isabel's mouth split into a grin, once more her human self.

"I must meet this woman and frighten her senseless!" Isabel chuckled and looked back at Cain "have you already met her-"a soaked rag plastered onto her face, cutting off the rest of her sentence. It was then that dozens of doused cloths coated the woman and lace of the deepest blue wound its way around her form. Sebastian leaned down to tie a bow once he had finished wrapping her within and he nodded to his father. Drips from the contained wet rags splattered on the floor beneath her and Cain glared at Sebastian.

"A human male child" Cain stated.

"Technically Ciel Phantomhive would be near his thirties if he had continued his first existence" Sebastian smiled. "But as you and another acquaintance of mine has stated, we are _timeless_ beings."

Isabel sneezed.

The two men looked down, reminded of cocooned female's presence. She narrowed her eyes on Sebastian then "is your love mutual? You aren't keeping this boy against his will are you?"

Sebastian blinked at her in surprise, but then again she had been human. "No… I am not holding him against his will. As for his feelings towards myself…" Sebastian's eyes sunk as he was reminded again of the Midford child and how he shunned the demon's existence.

 _Mammon, demon by the previous name of Sebastian Michaelis, I summon you to return to my side._

Sebastian froze, his body tingling in direct summoning. That was the sound of his beloved master, there was no mistaking it. He raised his eyes then to meet with his fathers and spoke in rushed words.

"I must go, my master has finally breathed my name" Sebastian turned and summoned darkness that consumed him until he no longer existed in that broken chamber. 

* * *

Sebastian manifested in the thicket of trees that surrounded the previous Phantomhive estate and he broke through branches and bushes in his sprint. He knew the exact position of the child, due to the summoning and as he approached he planned the quickest possible way to the boy. Within minutes he rounded the corner and stood in the hallway of the boy's room, but stopped when he noticed the Undertaker standing in front of the door.

"Well well well, look who has finally returned. Such a naughty butler you are, disappearing without a word as to where you had gone… Here I have splendid news for you and yet haven't been able to tell a soul."

Sebastian charged for the door but with simple ease, Undertaker redirected his energy so he missed the door entirely and faced the demon to the window instead. With a growl, Sebastian ground his heels to stop his motion so he didn't fly out the defenseless opening.

"Let me in" the demon demanded, looking unamused.

"I'm afraid I cannot, strict orders from our lady. Both Ciel and Joseph have been sentenced to their chambers in order to reflect on their actions. I have been appointed to stand watch to this door so no one shall go in or out."

"Elizabeth has 'grounded' me, Sebastian! Now break through this bloody wall and get me the hell out of here!" Ciel's voice, though muffled from the wooden door, spoke in perfect clarity to the demon's ears. His tone sounded frustrated and embarrassed and the demon yearned to witness such an expression on his lord's face. He moved once more, but Undertaker held out a finger.

"Ah, ah aaaaah!" Undertaker shook his finger at Sebastian, stopping the demon yet again "I would be willing to allow you in for a price and I am sure you have not forgotten what I desire?"

Sebastian could hear Ciel's teeth grind in irritation and demon stood straight once more "I shall take care of this, my lord."

"Very well, do so quickly, as I despise every minute I am shunned to this nursey of a room." The sound of the boy within falling into a chair followed his command.

Even without demonic oath Sebastian mentally prepared to amuse the lunatic "if it is laughter you seek, then allow me drive you into hysteria."

"For old time's sake, allow me to do so in your place." The shadow behind the demon grew and reached the ceiling as Cain stepped through the pulsating darkness, giant package in hand.

Undertaker glared and he pushed himself from the door in order to face the now intruding demon lord.

"Cain, what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Laughter, as you have asked." Cain revealed the face of his package and the woman's face twitched in annoyance.

"Hello, Issac. Perhaps you shall take pity on me and release me from this putrid confinement?" Her face appeared smooshed as the pressure from the moist clothes constricted her, rendering her to look much like a distressed pill bug.

Undertaker reached out a finger to poke her bloated cheek and in result she growled and bit the member. The victim blinked several times and then roared with laughter. While distracted, Sebastian slipped past the three in the hallway and shut the door behind him.

"And where the hell have you been, Sebastian?!" Ciel barked, seated in on oversized chair by the window. He leaned forward and stippled his fingers in order to lay his chin on them in annoyance. "You bring me back to wretched world and then when I finally am somewhat free of this petty child's hold, you disappear? I don't follow you, demon. What is your intention? Will you consume my soul now?"

Sebastian locked the door then and hoped the meddlesome company would remain outside of the confines of the room. "I did not bring you back in order to consume you, or I would have done so almost twenty years ago when you perished in that field of snow." Sebastian turned and approached the boy "I have reincarnated you for selfish reasons."

"More selfish then consuming a soul that was so rightfully yours?" Ciel said, keeping his thick mental wall around him.

"Indeed, much more so" Sebastian reached the boy and lifted him up into his arms. Ciel pushed at the man's chest in resistance.

"What the devil?!"

Sebastian caught one of the boy's flailing wrists between his fingers and brought that hand to his lips in order to gently kiss the back of it. Ciel's face flushed and he glowered at the demon.

"What are you doing?!" Ciel demanded, still attempting to reclaim the trapped limb.

"Acting upon this selfishness that I have spoken of" Sebastian kissed his hand again and grinned when they boy's face grew even more pink.

"By molesting me?!" Ciel made a noise that resembled a squawk and the demon chuckled, enjoying the boy's embarrassment and yet the boy had not hit him. If Ciel wished to break from the contact, the demon would be able to sense it and his heart swelled when he found no refusal underneath his weak attempts.

"No, dear one. By loving you" the demon leaned in and brought his lips to the boy's forehead instead to place another gentle kiss. He watched as the boy's eyes widened in shock and confusion. There was another emotion in the boy's eyes, somewhere along the lines of acceptance, but it was extinguish almost instantly when the boy went to smack the demon. Sebastian closed his eyes awaiting impact, but found it didn't come. Confused, he opened his eyes one more to look at the boy, but found that the hand that had been aimed at his face was now frozen mere inches from his cheek. He followed the arm until he witnessed the fragile form that was now Ciel Phantomhive.

In a tone that suggested suppressed tears, the child spoke "I don't understand you, Sebastian. Damn you, you intolerable demon… I thought you incapable of human emotions so I threw away such despicable affections. How could one care for a heartless fiend…" tears slid from his eyes then and when the child reached up to push them away, the demon stopped him.

"Allow them to fall" Sebastian pushed the boy gently into his chest so he could cradle him there. "I have brought you back and I shall remain at your side until you cast me away."

"Your such… an idiot…" the child sobbed and clutched at the material at the demon's chest; however, his other limb reached around the demon and hugged him close. In a quiet almost nonexistent tone, he said "I would never cast you away. Stay with me Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

 **To be continued!**

 **Let me know what you all think!**

 **See you next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I apologize that this chapter is short, but that stopping point was much too tempting. :3**

 **Thank you all for your comments, I am glad you are all enjoying it as much as I am!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"He is much younger then I remember him."

The door opened and Sebastian twitched in annoyance. He didn't turn to the intrusion, but Ciel pushed away from the demon's chest in order to glance over his shoulder. The demon could feel the boy's body grow rigid and he could taste the embarrassment that rolled off the youth. Sebastian turned his body then, knowing fully well that shunning the company would do him no good.

"I suppose the door being locked was not a clear enough indication that we may have wanted a moment of privacy?" Sebastian glared at his father and Cain smiled in reply.

"Was it locked? My sincerest apologies..." the demon lord feigned innocence.

"Put me down, Sebastian!" Ciel demanded, all traces of the fragile boy diminishing in the face of hell. Sebastian sighed; feeling unsatisfied by the interruption and set the boy back onto his feet. Once standing, Ciel glared up at his butler with his mismatching eyes "might I ask as to why he is here of all people?"

Sebastian explained.

"Master, are you alright?" Sebastian shook the child once he had concluded and the boy's eyes glazed over.

"Don't want… too much…" A smile lined the boy's face and his irises dodged the demon's gaze as he shook him. Sebastian glared, noticing the expression that depicted the boy didn't want to bother with such a turn of events. As the demon was about to increase the intensity of his shaking, due to his new found annoyance with the child's attempt to escape, he paused when he noticed rage service on the boy's face.

"Damn this annoying child, not even he wishes to be present at this time. Stop your senseless shaking, demon." Ciel glowers at Sebastian as the other Ciel ignored his call, but the expression changed as the boy switched to look over Sebastian's shoulder at the demon lord behind. "You said your mother now lives? As a half demon…?"

Sebastian releases the boy and helps him up after he had pushed him down in his act of shaking. The two approached the smug demon lord and his large linen package. The cocooned woman was talking with Undertaker and the two held an air about them as if they were old friends. Ciel couldn't recall a time he had ever heard the Undertaker speaking in such a natural conversational tone as he was currently.

"Pardon my intrusion, Miss." Ciel spoke up, addressing the cocooned female and she turned her eyes to glance at him. Her face showed annoyance and she sighed.

"Cain, if you are going to continue to keep me confined within this putrid casing at least turn me towards those that speak to me." Isabel griped at Undertaker, as she could not face the smiling demon in question.

"Is that a request or a command, my lady?" Cain slid his hand along the side of the moist case and smiled wider as the woman growled.

"If you wish me to break from it, then I shall. Tread lightly, demon." Ciel smiled as Cain turned the confident woman to face him and the boy's eyes widened upon witnessing her full features. She was the spitting image of her son with her dark mane and sharp features. The resemblance even penetrated deeper than just physical by how she spoke confidently with power, how she chose to fluctuate certain verses, and how she simply radiated charisma. Ciel found himself looking back at Sebastian in wonderment.

"I thought you had told me that you create an image when you appear human." Ciel stated, wanting an answer.

Sebastian smirked and nodded "that still holds true, but there is a template that every demon is born with. I did not explain this clearly enough in our previous conversations as I did not think it necessary."

Ciel glared "I wish that you would cease omitting such important facts, Sebastian."

"It is habit, my lord."

Ciel returned his gaze to the woman and found she was watching him. Once their eyes met, she offered him a polite smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, young one. My name is Isabel as you have heard, but it is impolite to not introduce myself properly." The woman nodded at the boy, not able to do much else "and I hear you are my son's lover."

Ciel's face exploded in a blush and he choked on his rushed denial "Sebastian is my- Well he was my- But now he-" Ciel adverted his gaze as the woman leaned in with a devious smile.

"You are far too childish to fool me with your web of lies, little one." Her face kept approaching his until she bumped the boy's forehead with hers with enough force to cause the boy to wince. "Your body has already spoke the truth, how truly delicious. Now be a good lad and love my child properly."

Ciel's hand itched to hit something, hating how the woman saw right through him, but due to current circumstances the youth had better use of his time and in result he turned away from the woman.

"This is hardly the time to speak of such nonsense" the child moved over to his comfort zone, which was standing before Sebastian, and turned back to the crowd now cramped in his tiny juvenile room.

"We have an ancient demoness to worry about and an unstable half demon, is that all?" Ciel raised an eyebrow in question, opening the floor to everyone in the room.

The demon lord's eyes narrowed and he looked to Sebastian. The two met eyes in understanding.

"What is it?" Ciel looked up at his demon and found worry in his features.

"Rivalee… Has she not arrived?" Cain's low voice asked, his lenses shifting to Ciel.

"Rivalee? I have not seen her now that you mention it. Undertaker?" Ciel and Cain turned to the choppy haired immortal. The man leaned against the wall in ease and shrugged his shoulders.

"No, but perhaps..." Undertaker reached into one of the white coats pockets and retrieved an alabaster feather. He smiles as he spins the plumage between his fingertips. "Perhaps she has simply got caught up."

The light in the room dimmed as if an invisible veil was refusing the sunlight passage through the open window and the temperature in the room dropped several degrees.

 _"Caught up you say?"_ Whisks of shadows lifted from Cain's features as he approached the smiling reaper. _"Perhaps you could explain why the Immaculate would be wasting their precious time watching this manor?"_

"If there is a single soul that knows of why, then it would be you my _old friend."_ Undertaker pushed himself away from the wall and walked past the rage filled demon lord in order to snatch Ciel away from Sebastian. The demon growls low in his throat in warning but the reaper hardly notices as he sets a hand on each of the boy's shoulders in a displaying fashion.

"I have reincarnated this boy and been accused of necromancy. I suppose Archangels dislike when their puppets take it upon themselves to play _God."_

Ciel brought a hand to rub at his temple "release me Undertaker."

"As you wish, my little earl" the elder slid his hands away and the boy shivered in response from the odd caress. Sebastian soon replaced the man's position to stay behind his master once more.

"Ancient demoness, unstable half demon, missing demoness, and now an issue with angels..." Ciel's voice sounded much older then his image described and he sighed as he looked up at his demon yet again. "I am afraid that is not all, as I have more meddlesome tasks to add this overwhelming list. I meant to bring this up earlier, but with your disappearance and the sudden company I have hardly had the time." Ciel appeared somewhat annoyed as he turned to fully face the demon.

"What is it, young master?" Sebastian looked at the boy puzzled. When Ciel reached out to grab his hand the demon found himself feeling anxious, wondering if the boy was actually asking Sebastian to create an opportunity at privacy rather then having to speak such intimate conversations in the company of others. His eyes shifted and began conjuring possibilities, but then the boy set the hand over his emerald eye.

"I wish to negotiate a contract with you demon, as a part of my own deal with Ciel Midford. The terms may be created by you, as you seem to enjoy messing with my fate. What will you request of me, Sebastian Michaelis?"

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Oh man, the possibilities... heh heh heh.**

 **See you all next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, just an update on what is going on with me! I am currently going through seasonal changeover, which means I am taking down Halloween and replacing it with 112 feet of Christmas. This has me physically and mentally exhausted, so during this time I apologize but updates will be quite slow.**

 **I also wanted to thank for all of the reviews! A shout out to TD03 for such an detailed review, and I'm happy you are enjoying my stories thus far!**

 **Thanks again to my constant reviewers, it always makes me happy to see reviews pop up whilst I am at work or before I pass out from exhaustion and it truly inspires me to continue writing these stories for you guys.**

 **I encourage all of you to provide me feedback, as I love to hear what you guys think and what you guys fantasize about with this fanfiction. It even makes me happier when we are on the same page and you are already guess as to what I have in store for this story.**

 **Welp, now that thats all said and done, enjoy this chapter! Get ready for this cliff, its a doozy.**

* * *

 _What will you request of me?_

Sebastian stared blankly at his former master as the child waited for his reply; however, that proved to be difficult when the demon was too busy attempting to revive his vocal cords. Never in any of his previous contracts was he ever allowed to give input in the agreement process, but that is how it was supposed to be. As per contract, demons would offer their services in the promise of a bound soul. There were few contracts where demons would ask for other payment, but those contracts were very rare where his race was concerned as demons were selfish creatures and contracted souls were exquisite and irresistible. Allowing a demon input was like asking for death, as the creature would make rules that would allow it to claim the soul within days, perhaps even hours.

"Sebastian, what are your terms?" Ciel asked again, causing the demon to frown at the boy's harsh tone. Crimson eyes met the mismatched orbs of the child and what he found surprised him.

Ciel stared back at him with vulnerable eyes, desperate for an answer. Stubborn, egotistical, controlling Ciel was allowing the demon to choose his fate and every minute his former butler stood silent drove the boy mad. Sebastian's mind whirled as it attempted to create terms to a contract that would be suitable, but yet again he was interrupted.

"Oh? How fascinating, a human allowing a demon a choice." Cain spoke, eyes glowing as he watched the child much like a hawk focusing on its prey. Sebastian had wished to remain contract free, but as he watched his father he knew it would be best to do so. Then at least the child would bare his mark once more and beneath a Faustian contract it would offer an ounce more of protection.

"Leave, all of you." Sebastian demanded, eyes never leaving the boy. The three behind the couple exchanged glances and it was only when Isabel spoke that the group started to exit the room.

"Come you two; let us give them some privacy. I believe there is plenty to do whilst we wait for their return." The woman smiled to Sebastian before she was scooped up by Cain and all left with a click of the door.

The two stood alone in the room and Sebastian approached the boy. Ciel appeared uncomfortable as he impatiently waited for a response, wondering what the demon had in mind. A contract would have been established regardless of the meddlesome child, but Ciel had even taken the challenge a step further. He wished to test his butler's resolve and to see if what he had spoken earlier proved to be true by allowing Sebastian to create the contract. If a demon was able to love another, a human especially, then perhaps just maybe, he could too. Darkness intruded his senses and Sebastian kneeled before Ciel, breaking the child's train of thought when his hand was taken into the smooth hands of his demon.

"I wish to create a contract where in the end I will not lose you again. After I spent so many years cultivating your return, I certainly do not wish to repeat that tedious cycle yet again." Gentle eyes watched the boy's reaction and the demon smiled as another blush flooded the boy's honest features. "I do not know how that is possible as of present and with all of these distractions, I am afraid I will not have adequate time to research the matter thoroughly, but nevertheless, my contract is as stated." Sebastian's eyes glistened intensely as he withdrew a breath to speak the binding and placed a hand over the boy's emerald eye "by this oath spoken, so it shall be written. In exchange for my services, Ciel Phantomhive shall cast away his humanity in order to pursue an immortal life in order to be mine for eternity."

A smile and agonizing screams as infernal heat consumed the boy's eye beneath the demon's hand was the only indication of the child's acceptance.

* * *

Blood coated the forest floor as a form crawled to lean against a single tree. Fresh crimson coated the bark where the figure touched and clawed at it in order to stand. A sob escaped the throat of the creature before it coughed the matching color into its already saturated palm.

 _I must…warn my master… even if I perish doing so._

 ** _Draaaaag. Thump. Draaaaag. Thump._**

Tears slid down the contorting image's facial features as the odd figure transformed into the appearance of a woman with a long tangled red mane. Her eyes glistened from the fallen tears as she gazed up at the large estate in which she knew her master resided in, if the amount of power within was an indication. A smile framed her mutilated features as her vision blurred and as she closed her eyes the cascade of tears fell to the ground beneath her. Falling to her knees, she extended a manifested claw in order to dig it into the hard soil beneath her.

 _I'm sorry, my lord… I have failed you. I am so very sorry…_

* * *

A knock at the door had the two within glancing up. The child swore and demon looming over him made a disappointed noise in his throat.

"You must not use it, surely you remember?" Sebastian chided the child as he brought another cloth to his abused eye and turned towards the door. "Enter."

"I should not have to remember how useless my eye is after it has been branded, idiot." Ciel grumbled as he allowed his demon to apply pressure to his bleeding wound.

The door rattled as the form of the Undertaker entered, his original features restored. Long silver hair now replaced the short spiky ends that the two had become accustomed too and Sebastian frowned.

"You are a giraffe amongst trees, perhaps you have forgotten your true purpose here Reaper?" Sebastian shifted and Ciel brought his hands up to hold the linen in his place as the demon rose to glower at the man.

"I have not forgotten demon, I simply see no reason to continue this charade as all the stiches have been unraveled from this blanket of disguise. If there is no one to fool, then there is no purpose no?" Undertaker smiled as he riddled his way through a sentence and his amusement rose when Sebastian's features reflected understanding but confusion painted the boy's one eye. The demon turned to Ciel and soon he was lifting the child into his arms.

"What nonsense do you speak of now, Undertaker?" Ciel demanded. The man in question returned to the door to exit and leaned against it to allow two out of the room. The two men walked in unison down the hall and Ciel's brows furrowed as he received no answer. He was about to scold them both for ignoring him, but the words drowned in his mouth when they rounded the corner in order to find chaos.

A giant gaping hole lined the wall of the estate and the path of wreckage continued into the neighboring wall. Where once a door stood now remained shattered on weak hinges and wooden debris lay scattered upon the floor. Random pieces of the roof fell from the splintered surface and the articles fell like the gentle patter of rain.

Ciel's eyes hardened as he recognized which room had suffered the damage and he turned his iris to Sebastian. "Where is Elizabeth?"

"Gone, if you are referring to the lady of the household" Cain exited the room and for once he was not holding the woman wrapped in rags. He turned to the three and his expression lost all amusement "I believe Lara has obtained the advantage." One of the demon lord's fists tightened and several long strands of red hair fell from his fingertips. The room grew cold and the few shadows within the room grew in size "Issac, please watch over Isabel." Cain then jumped out of the large opening and disappeared into the forest that surrounded the estate.

Undertaker chuckled as he entered the exploded room and he could be heard within mocking the woman in question.

Sebastian looked down at Ciel and rage within the boy's one revealed eye made the demon's skin tingle. As if on que, the boy spoke "This is an order, Sebastian. Find Elizabeth and take me to the person responsible."

Sebastian nodded and approached the opening Cain had jumped out of earlier "yes my lord." The demon leaped from the hole and sailed through the air until he elegantly landed on a branch without stirring any of the leaves. He then proceeded by jumping to the forest floor in order to begin sprinting through the woods. Leaves, bugs and flashes of moss flew past the boy's eye at incredible speed, but a splotch of red made Ciel's grip on the man tighten.

"Sebastian, stop!" The demon slammed his heels into the ground and made an abrupt stop before sliding into the form of two figures. Scarlet liquid dripped from overgrown roots and added to the gallons of blood that already lined the forest floor. The path of crimson led to the form of Cain kneeling over a mutilated body, but not much could be made out as the demon managed to obscure everything besides the victim's feet. They were pale and maimed and did not hesitate to add fresh blood to the scarlet trail.

Sebastian's body stiffened and Ciel brought his eye to the man in worry, but before he could ask why the demon appeared so pained, the monotone voice of Cain's normally confident tone interrupted him "'The reign of the sixth lord will come to an end and there will be a new heir.'" White hair stained crimson stirred as Cain brought his glowing eyes to Sebastian, eyes stained with tears.

"Lara has declared war." Cain turned so the victim cradled in his arms could be revealed and red hair tumbled from the movement. Rivalee lay within his arms and blood saturated her mutilated body.

Ciel's eye widened and the pressure of unfallen tears welled in his eyes from witnessing the kind demoness lying fragile in the demon's arms. His gut clenched and threatened to heave when he realized the deep wounds in her stomach spelled out what Cain had spoken moments before revealing her. It had been a message, not a mantra, and Rivalee had been but a piece of parchment. The arms around the boy tightened as Sebastian's expression grew furious.

"We will kill her, Father. I can guarantee that." A single tear slid down the demon's cheek as he faced his father and Cain's eyes returned to the girl in his arms. His hand came up and touched her cheek where the woman had been smiling before she died in the ground where Cain had found her. When Cain's voice spoke once more, it was devoid of emotion "Kill her? No, Mammon, we will _destroy her."_

* * *

 **To be continued!**

 **See you all next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello there, I have returned from my horrid Christmas reset and have a fun chapter here. This chapter has a lot of breaks in it because it is memories, thought I'd let you know.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews and I am sorry to all of you that mourned Rivalee's loss as much as I did (I cried for my red headed bubbly demoness! T-T) This is a fun little chapter that reveals younger Sebastian and how he met Rivalee.**

 **Also thank you all for the reviews! You have no idea how much they have helped me to write these chapters much sooner then I had felt, especially after working 50+ hours for the last couple of weeks. God I hate Xmas right now, but without further interruption, here is your chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Young master Mammon, please come out. I know you are nearby and I tire of this plane, now stop wasting my time and reveal yourself." A teenage looking boy ducked behind a couple of crates as an older man walked into the clearing. Leafs crunched under the man's long boots as he scanned the perimeter obviously looking for someone, but finds no one. He scowls and makes an annoyed sound in his throat as he moves on to check another area. The boy sighs with gentle breath in order to not make a sound and moves to enter a nearby shack. With slow quiet movements, he shuts the door behind him.

"Why are there even shacks out here in the middle of no where?" The short dark haired teen ran a hand through his long bangs, raking them out of his eyes. Deep violet maroon orbs surveyed the tiny room and cringed by how dusty and decrepit it was. _This place has been long abandoned. I suppose I'll wait here until Lucian gets really mad. Perhaps I shall be lucky enough that he'll just return home without me._

The teenager moves over to a cot with a large bundle of blankets and raises a hand as dark shadows gather around the limb. "A nap sounds wonderful, but first to remove these disgusting sheets." The shadows engulfed the sheets in question and soon they were lifted from the dusty cot in order to be ripped to shreds within the cloud of dark shadows. The boy begins laughing out of amusement, but the sound dies in his throat when he realizes a form had been hidden beneath the filthy linen.

A young girl lay upon the cot. Her skin was the color of a dying corpse and her short red hair sat knotted close to her head in obvious neglect. She wore a tattered dress that was faded in color and yet, she still breathed.

The teenage boy's brows furrowed as his heart began to race from the sight that disturbed him greatly. It was not the fact that a girl lay dying before him, or the fact she was hiding in a shack in the middle of nowhere, but more so that she was a demon.

* * *

"You are late!" Cain's form burst from the large fireplace in the foyer and he strode towards the two in question. "I specifically told you only a few hours, Lucian. I did not think such a simple lesson would take a demon such as yourself so long to teach to a minor." The demon lord's white mane darkened at its tips as it began to flow on a wind purely it's own and the candles surrounding the large room blew out. "Explain yourself, _servant."_

Lucian straightened, obvious rage lurking behind his dark grey eyes "if you dislike my teaching methods, then perhaps you should teach your son yourself-" the dark eyed demon is not able to get much else out as he is flung into the back wall. The sound of crunching bones echo throughout the room and fresh blood begins to drip onto the floor. A large manifested black tentacle swung back after lashing the demon into the wall and then rose above Cain's form as he smiled.

"Allow me to remind you of your place, _peasant-"_ the demon lord is interrupted when his son grabs the back of his shirt. The slight tug is what had Cain looking down at his son in annoyance " _WHAT_?!"

The teenage boy stood there holding the small form of the little demoness and locked eyes with the flaming irises of his fathers, but shied away knowing his father hated his eyes so instead he looked at his father's heaving chest "we were late because we found... her. Shes a demon, father."

The swirling crimson eyes of his father's began to settle as he switched to look at the limp girl in his son's arms. Finding that the teenager spoke true had him turning to grab the child under her arms and lifting her before him.

"She has starved herself, come. We must feed her, a female demon is not to be wasted." Cain tossed the girl back to his son and he began to walk towards a neighboring hall. He waved a hand in the direction of Lucian and spoke without care "Take him below and I will deal with his disobedience when time permits."

A chorus of hissing rose from the floors as dark shadowlike figures emerged from the stone " _At once, our master."_ The dark shades clothed in shredded dark cowls rose and surrounded the demon plastered to the wall. Screams of the man erupted behind him, but the demon lord didn't falter in step; however, he did turn to growl at his son.

"Come I said!"

* * *

After the sixth soul was forced into the child, the girl's eyes opened and she began to gag. The short haired teenager circled his arms around the trembling girl.

"Calm yourself, little one. If you reject such a humble offer then I will not hesitate to slaughter you out of formality." Cain's deep voice caused the girl to stiffen and look up at the towering demon lord. Startled emerald eyes began to moisten in fear as her eyes locked onto the terrifying man, but a pale hand tilted her chin to look back at the boy holding her.

"Ignore him, if he isn't intimidating you then he is without purpose." The boy spoke up and began to pet the girl's head "welcome back, little miss. It was quite shocking to find you near death beneath those disgusting sheets. Might I ask why you were there?"

The girl hesitated to answer as she watched the towering demon switch his eyes to the teenager holding her, but finally spoke as he lifted a hand to hit the boy.

"Hiding!" the girl barked, causing the elder to lower his hand.

The one word answer had both of the demons blinking back at her in confusion. They turned to look at each other in question and the younger of the two turned back to the girl and asked.

"Hiding from what?"

The girl's emerald eyes fell as she gazed at the table beneath her and she appeared deep in thought as to how to answer the two watching her. Finally after several minutes, she looked back up and with two words she managed to convey her struggle, her life, and her morals.

"From souls!"

* * *

"Mammon, I called you here to do a task for me. Take Rivalee and teach her how to hunt." Cain didn't bother to look up as he spoke, determined to complete whatever document he was currently writing.

The dark haired teenager by the name of Mammon scowled upon hearing the ancient's command "you know she can't hunt! Why must you torture her? Isn't torturing me enough to feed your sadistic desire? Isn't hating me enough to-" glowing crimson eyes rose to stare at the ranting child, silencing him. Anger was a poor word to describe the rage that pooled beneath the man's eyes, but the youth couldn't place the word that fit the expression.

"I will not ask again, Mammon. Take her and teach her to hunt, its time for her to accept what she is and feed herself. Now go." The petrifying gaze returned to the documents beneath the demon lord's hands and he proceeded to write, the conversation ending without further input.

Mammon cursed and stormed out of the room by pushing the door with enough force that he had hoped to fling the wooden objects free of their hinges. Instead, the door swung wide and flung the girl that had been eavesdropping several feet. She hit the wall and clattered to the floor.

"Rivalee!" Mammon ran towards the girl and slid to her side. Blood coated her forehead and she swayed as her elder sat her upright. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there." The demon teenager ran his hand across the split in her forehead in order to pull the scarlet bangs away from the wound. It began to heal before his eyes, but his regret didn't repair as quickly. The girl shook her head free of the boy's hands and began to rummage in her pocket. She pulled a pink lace from her pocket and began to wrap it around the teenager's wrist. With tiny fingers, she fumbled with the lace until a piss poor bow spread against his ivory flesh. She giggled and looked up at the confused and worried demon.

"Happy!" the little girl barked in excitement.

The demon blinked several times and after a few moments, his expression softened and he began to laugh "you are so strange, Rivalee. Come on, lets feed you."

* * *

The sound of rapid footsteps began to grow in volume as the red headed demoness rounded the corner of the hallway. She rose to run on the side of the wall from the inertia of her speed and once the momentum died, she leaped back onto stone floor. Giggles erupted from her as she glanced over her shoulder at the growing shadow behind her.

"You may be fast Rivalee, but I will catch you when it comes to stamina." Mammon's amused chuckled rounded the corner before the boy even made it to the hallway where the corner existed. Playful panic made the girl consider the doors around her before she slipped into the closest. She closed the door behind her and slammed her back against it with a smile. She bit her lip to keep quiet as she stared back at the wood behind her, but when she heard the rustle of paper, she turned her green eyes to gaze before her.

Cain stood at a desk where multiple testing apparatuses cluttered the service, and the demon lord scowled at the girl staring at him.

"Should I even bother asking you what the devil you two are doing?" Cain sighed and set the instrument down he was currently holding and began to move from where he stood but froze when the girl put a finger to her lips.

"Shh!" She said, and so he did. The demon lord blinked in rapid succession and watched as the girl climbed under his desk. It was only moments after when Mammon burst through the doors.

"Haha! Now I've got you-" The boy froze when all he was greeted with was his father watching him with crossed arms.

"Good evening, Mammon." Cain said, nodding to him. "Can I help you?"

"Oh... um... No, please excuse me." The boy bowed with pink cheeks and backed away in order to close the doors gently. The sound of the boy cursing as he fled down the hallway had Cain chuckling.

"Well, well. I should thank you for that amusing display Rivalee, but..." the demon lord bent and picked the child up from where she hid and lifted her so they met eye to eye "I believe I have told you multiple times to not run in the halls."

The girl grinned ear to ear and dug into one of her pockets in order to retreave a violet ribbon. She then reached out and fashioned an odd knot in his hair and giggled at the hilarity of it.

"Happy!" she giggled and fluffed his hair.

Cain's features softened and he set the little girl down "yes, yes Rivalee. 'Happy'. Now don't get caught, I enjoy watching Mammon struggle."

* * *

The castle had settled down as the estate called it a day and all who resided within had returned to their rooms for the evening. Candles had been extinguished in order to allow the castle to be cast in darkness; however, single candles began to rise as a form sprinted through the halls. The figure glanced at its hand drawn map and cursed as it hit a dead end, but after looking at the parchment it nodded and fled down another avenue. After hours of running the form smiled in victory as it found the large double doors that led out of the castle. It stuffed the map into a bag at its back and began to walk towards the exit.

"Mamen" the soft sound of a girl called out and the figure froze.

"Dun go..." The small form of the child Rivalee walked towards him with a candle in her hand. Tears slid down her cheeks and the little girl sobbed as she approached. "pease..."

Mammon began to form as the light drew closer and the older demon sighed as the girl reached him "your suppose to be asleep you brat."

"Peeeease!" The girl choked on her sobs and with her free hand she began to wipe at her tears. "I wuv you, dun go!"

Mammon kneeled before her and reached out to aide her in wiping the moisture away from her eyes "and I you, little one, but it is time for me to escape this prison, just as the time will come for you to fly from this nest." Mammon smiled when the little girl's eyes opened, tears making her eyes glitter in the dim lighting. "This is hardly goodbye, my dearest friend. I will come again, but for now you must stay here and watch over my intolerable father." The teenager raises a hand to ruffle the short length of the girls hair and she winces from the rough movement.

"Goodbye Rivalee, until another day." Mammon grins and pushes the doors before him open and sprints off into the night.

"Mam...men..." Rivalee reaches a hand to the swirling darkness that was the outside of the castle. She could no longer see the boy's form and tears began to thicken as her heart began to break. Air collected in her lungs as she was about to scream to him, but a hand fastened itself to her mouth.

"Don't yell, it will serve no purpose." Cain's detached voice spoke as shadows collected behind her in order to form his physical form. The demon lord stared out into the darkness and after a moment he released the girl once she had calmed down.

"Ain..." the girl blubbered in her tears and turned to hug his leg as that was all she could reach. She sobbed into the limb, causing the demon lord to cringe.

"Its 'CAIN', not Ain child" the man sighed and reached down to collect the weeping girl in his arms. Once he settled her against him with one arm, he reached the other limb out to the doors and with a flick of his wrist they began to shut upon their own devices. The demon turned then and began to climb up a new set of stairs.

"It will be fine, Rivalee. Do not be distracted by the drama my horrid spawn brings and focus all of your attention on becoming a strong enough demoness to live independently, unless you plan to serve me for the rest of your eternity." Cain smiled down at the girl, a gentle expression "get strong enough so you can bring him back to us, Rivalee. 'Happy', remember?"

Rivalee blinked away the tears still in her eyes, but smiled nonetheless "I bring 'im back, promise."

* * *

Several tears slid down Sebastian's cheeks as he stood frozen by the image of his childhood friend dead before his eyes. Such a beautiful light had been extinguished in the blink of an eye and her struggle had gone unseen by those who were suppose to have cared for her. The demon barely noticed his lord slip from his arms as he stood there unable to comprehend what to do next. Kill Lara was the only thought that ran through his thoughts and the mantra became louder every time it looped in his mind. He watched with glazed eyes as his young master approached Cain, but detoured to walk around the two instead. The boy now stood before the demoness and bent down to examine something on the ground.

"There is something written here..." the boy murmured, narrowing his eyes and tilting his head to find the right angle to read. Both demon's looked at the child as he began to recite what was written in the soil.

"'I could not kill her, as I see Lara as a part of our family. Regardless of her treachery and malice, in the final moment, I could not slaughter her. Due to this weakness of mine, I have failed you Cain. My lord, I have failed you and I am so very sorry.'" Ciel stopped as emotion overwhelmed him and choked the air from his lungs. After blinking several times to release some of the pressure, he continued "I have failed my family, my master, and I could not save the ones I love. I had wished to die valiantly, but alas I could not. Farewell.'" Tears began to fall from the child's eyes as he pushed himself from the forest floor and walked the few feet to close the distance between him and Cain. He reached a hand to the demon lord and with rage filled eyes he spoke.

"My pawns are your pawns, demon."

Cain eyes widened at the the boy and after a few seconds he reached a blood stained hand to lock with the child's. "My thanks, mortal."

The demon lord rose and lifted the demoness in his arms, craddling her close to him. "We haven't time for a proper burial, so I shall return home in order to deposit her in a safer location. I shall return, it will only take a moment." A dark purple rift opened then and Cain leaped through it without a moments hesitation. The void snapped shut and scattered leafs around the woods as if it were never there.

The two stood alone in the woods and the boy's eyes looked up at his demon across the clearing. He began walking towards Sebastian and once he finally stood before the tall man, he reached with pointed toes to grasp the demon's face. With effort, he pulled the demon's head down until they were face to face and leaned forward to kiss the man on the forehead.

"I am sorry for you loss, Sebastian" the boy's voice was rich with concern "we will avenge her, I promise it on my name."

The demon's eyes widened from such a caring gesture from his normally crude master and he fell to his knees before his master. Sebastian's arms wrapped around the boy and when Ciel returned the gesture, the avalanche of tears fell from the demon's red eyes.

* * *

 **To be continued!**

 **Is that the gong of war I'm hearing?**

 **See you all next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Why hello there! Hi hi hi!**

 **Thank you all again for your reviews I appreciate them :D I hope you are all enjoying the story so far and I'm excited to see all your reactions to the finale I have prepared for all of you. :3**

 **Update to those that read both stories, Paradigm is going to be paused for awhile so that way I can finish this story as it is far more popular and both are equally as difficult to write.**

 **I write better when I am focused on one story. I didn't know of this limitation until I thought I could handle both stories. However, when I am experiencing writers block from this fic (which I have) I'll write for Paradigm.**

 **Now then, on with this chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The wind in the forest clearing picked up as color pierced the air and a rift opened. Leafs caught in the unnatural wind and swirled in a perfect circle beneath the dark purple void that materialized in a large oval. Dark boots appeared as they exited the odd phenomenon, and with a crunch they landed a few feet before it.

Sebastian and Ciel had broken from their embrace when the demon sensed his father's return. The demon had stood straight once more, but in the process he had collected the boy in his arms, the touch feeling secure. During this time, the demon would not allow his master to be outside of arms reach while he still remained mortal, more so now that Lara could return at any moment and take the fragile boy with her. This would be the best way to protect Ciel and if this meant that he would have to carry the boy around most of the time, then that was pure coincidence. Absolute coincidence.

The rift snapped shut as the demon lord made his way to join the two men awaiting his return. Leafs began to settle back onto the forest floor as the odd wind ceased, the unnatural power dying. When the two demon's eyes met, their intensity matched.

"I had to detour as all that remains of my estate is ash..." Cain's voice sounded flat, unamused "I have taken precautions and stashed our late demoness somewhere else, but I assure you that she is safe." A smirk framed the demon's mouth and his eyes began to glitter. "How long were you plotting such treachery, Lara?" Cain's eyes rose to watch the setting sun, the dim rays caressing his features and deepening the shadows encompassing him. The silver white mane stirred on power driven winds as the amused expression on the demon lord's face became almost playful "what next, _love?"_

Ciel cleared his throat with the full intention of interrupting the odd spectacle and when Cain turned to look at him, the boy smiled "what indeed, Cain. I have learned more then I cared too about demons during my… lives; however, none of that information provides useful in this circumstance. I would believe securing our assets would be our next move, but perhaps war for demons provides different?"

"Bodies to preoccupy Lara's henchmen would be favorable, but alas… I don't believe we will have adequate time to acquire such cannon fodder, so we shall due with what help we have." The demon lord sighs, the sound pleasant, and turns his attention to the faint outline of the estate. "Let us hold a meeting to strategize, as our ticket to winning this war lies with how quickly we adapt to Lara's game."

Cain requires no reply as he springs into the air, sailing on the roaring wind towards the house. Sebastian shakes his head and looks down at the boy in his arms with a questionable expression. Ciel rolls his eyes and cocks his head to the mansion in reply. The demon nods and he too leaps into the air.

Harsh wind bites at the two as they soar through the sky and as they achieve the peak of their height, Ciel notices a worried expression on his demon. With panicked eyes Ciel cries out "What is the matter?!"

Sebastian murmurs a reply, but with the screaming winds the answer goes unheard. The demon lands in front of the gaping hole of the estate and stands frozen before it. Ciel narrows his eyes at Sebastian, not understanding what had the demon speechless, but as he is about to demand an answer a sound escapes the crevice. A cold chill ran down the child's spine as the soft noise of laughter trickled from the orifice. The amused sound seemed to draw closer as a dark shadow like tentacle slithered out and pooled upon the ground before them. Upon hitting the floor, the black appendage split into hair fine fractures and spread like roots from a tree. The darkness spread as it consumed the mansion in web like strands and as it did, the building began to restore itself.

"What… what is…" Ciel's eyes widened as his mind attempted to grasp what was happening before him.

"My father is restoring the estate so he may track any traces of intrusion and to give us some better protection." Sebastian's red eyes were glowing as he met his master's blues "my mother is gone." A piece of parchment flew from the crack that was under repair and as it made its exit, the hole closed, severing the large appendage. The cut tentacle writhed as it began to split into two smaller limbs. One of the ends shot out and caught the fleeing parchment whilst the other aided in the mission of consuming the mansion. The limb with paper in tow coiled at Sebastian's feet in order to give him the letter. Once the demon took the parchment the shadow apparition dissolved into vapor and disappeared.

Sebastian tucked the boy closer to him as he began to read in a low voice.

 _"I've taken your lady, but only for a moment as she was drowning in red._

 _I know of a better purpose for a lady of sin, as she wastes her talent whilst wrapped in precaution._

 _If not awake, nor in slumber, what shall she be?_

 _Only time will tell, as we are timeless beings you and I._

 _However, time beats faster for you, Spawn._

 _Or perhaps this countdown started ages ago?_

 _If we are lucky, may our goals meet in synchronized necessity._

 _As they say, there is light within the darkness._

 _The Undertaker, Issac Petrarch."_

"That idiot!" Ciel shouted, growling as he took the paper from Sebastian. He ground the words in his palm and once it was nothing but a small ball, he jerked his head back at the estate as understanding filled him.

The pulse of the webbing had increased as the sound of laughter grew rich with humor and malice. The sound excreted from the quivering limbs as they rapidly built new structures in place of the decrepit preexisting walls. Dark ovals began to form from the center of webs and once structured, the dark rounds split revealing crimson eyes. The glowing lenses gazed at the sky as if at any moment danger might fall from the heavens, but the malefic orbs did not compare with how disturbing the disembodied laughter was. The sound from earlier had grown so much more intense as the plague of darkness engulfed the estate and as the restoration peaked completion, the chorus of elation groaned in pleasure.

" _Come to me my sweet pleasure, my lovely Lara, my deceitful demoness. Bring me the battle I crave, my lust for destruction and power, and I ask that you destroy me. Break me, shame me, and eviscerate me! Join me for a dance as we test how truly immortal you and I are, Lara. You have now what you have always wanted, my pet, my undivided attention… how long will you make me wait. It is you and I now, love, and no other to interfere."_

Ciel brought his arms up to grip tightly at his shaking limbs and he felt tears lurking at the corners of his eyes. His body twisted in fear as the demon spoke in a tone that he believed normal mortals would go insane over hearing. The voice was raw and venomous as it sliced his hearing and the boy was grateful when Sebastian placed a hand over his ear. With gentle motion, the demon moved the boy close to his chest, obscuring his sense of sight and hearing.

"I will not allow him to harm you, do not fret my lord."

The dark webbing fell in patches and once the large shadows hit the floor they all coagulated and rushed to a single point a few feet away from the two. The same voice sighed again in pleasure and spoke from within the growing darkness.

 _"Issac Petrarch, you have damned yourself when you found it necessary to meddle in my affairs. Once my throne has been reclaimed, I shall return for you and drag your irritating existence to the pits of hell where I shall spend eternity raking the skin from your flesh."_ The darkness collected every last drop of its spread and began to spin in a dark tornado of power. Laughter exploded from within and sliced the walls of the cyclone, revealing a completely different form of Cain. White tendrils of his hair moved as if they were alive serpents and massive horns of shadow erected from his temples. His eyes were completely red, devoid of any humanistic glamour and he stood several feet taller as his legs were saturated with shadow like stilts. The demon smiled back at the two watching with shocked expressions and the razors within his grin glistened.

 _"I shall refrain from using glamour as I cannot afford to use any of my power on such useless tasks. As I am Cain, Sixth Lord of Hell and I shall remain so."_ The demon turned then and began to walk towards the now renovated estate. _"Come, we shall discuss within what our next course of action entitles…"_ The large double doors, which looked oddly familiar, opened as the demon drew close and the large fiend disappeared inside.

"He has ruined my estate." Ciel grumbled as fear fell from his limbs more and more as the demon no longer stood in front of him. It was much easier to think once the terror had been removed from his vision. The more he stared at the demon lord, the more he wanted to flee and this was extremely irritating. "Once we are done with this nonsense I demand that you fix it. I will not have my home looking like your father's awful outdated palace."

Sebastian grinned then and nodded "Of course, sir. Shall we go inside?"

"How else are we gonna end this?" Ciel griped, tossing his hand to gesture at the doors, but stopped as a thought crossed his mind "where are the servants?"

The stomachs of both men dropped as they surveyed the area. Ciel cursed and pushed the demon "put me down, we'll split up so we can-"

"No, definitely not. Either you come with me or you go inside with my father and that's final." Sebastian glowered at the boy "Lara managed to escape with Elizabeth and Joseph relatively easily, so until all of this concludes, I cannot allow you out of my sight. She may have taken them as well as they were here at the time of the…" Sebastian's words dissolved as his eyes rose to focus on a group of hedges in the distance. His eyes narrowed and without warning the demon sprinted towards the shrubs in question.

"Sebastian! Do you plan to break my neck with your abrupt-" Ciel stopped scolding his butler when he heard familiar whispering.

"I can't stop shaking!" Mey Rin's high pitched voice hissed to her companions who were hunched together.

"Shut it, Mey Rin, otherwise they'll come over here next you idiot!" Baldroy hissed back at the maid and reached over to cover her mouth. Tears fell from her eyes as she thought of the possibility of that happening.

"Both of you shush… I can't see Sebastian or Ciel no more…" Finnian murmured as he narrowed his eyes in hopes to spot the two still in the clearing. The young boy sighed in frustration, regretting looking away.

"What the devil are you all doing?"

All three of the tenants jumped several feet as Sebastian stood standing behind them with Ciel in tow, cradled protectively in his arms.

"M-m-master?!" All three shouted and stood to bow in respect.

Ciel pushed at the butler yet again, obvious annoyance coloring his features "at least set me down to speak with my servants, Sebastian."

Sebastian sighed and allowed the boy to stand on his own two feet. Pain spiked in his feet from being held so long and the boy shifted the sore souls until he could stand properly.

 _Do not forget our deal, Phantomhive._

The boy stiffened upon hearing the voice of the Midford child and he withdrew a breath and released it shakily. Telling these servants would provide simple in comparison to the other agreements he had made with the boy.

"Stand properly, you fools. Time is pressured so I need you all to listen carefully to what I am about to say." The boy raised his eyes to focus on the three. How they had aged, no more did they look like insecure servants, but more like intellectual help. With effort, the boy opened his wounded eye and revealed the symbol beneath.

"There are many things in the universe that we as normal everyday humans will never understand nor will we ever be made aware of the entities that walk our earth if they wish it to remain a secret, and most of them do. I am aware you three have witnessed one of those entities and I am here to tell you of another." Ciel raised a hand to Sebastian, who in turn arched an elegant brow in question "Sebastian too is what we humans reference as a demon."

The three all looked about to explode with questions, but Ciel brought out his hand in a silencing gesture "that is not all. Please listen patiently until the end." Ciel closed his eyes as he collected himself, preparing his speech "I have lied to you all, the greedy human that I am, and did not consider your thoughts or affections when I took it upon myself to declare my death twenty years ago." The boy paused and opened his eyes again to gaze at his confused servants. They all turned to look at one another trying to understand what their master was saying, none of it making sense.

"However, I had always planned to only live for my purpose which was to take revenge on those that shamed me and ruined my family's name. That goal had been obtained, so all that remained was payment." Ciel half turned to include Sebastian in his radius of sight "I made a deal with Sebastian, a demon, to aid me in my revenge and in turn he would consume my soul. However…" Ciel glared at the demon who smiled sweetly back at him "this particular demon had other plans, so here I am yet again in the flesh."

Ciel allowed the weight of what he said to fully impact the three, but when they finally spoke the boy's eyes widened in surprise.

"Then, it's truly you master Ciel?!"

"No wonder he so damned perfect, the bastard."

"I'm so overwhelmed I am!"

The three then leaped forward to embrace the child with tears fall from their eyes and Ciel's blinked at a speed that a humming bird would be jealous of. They tugged and squeezed and gushed until the boy's fur was rubbed the wrong way, otherwise known as embarrassment, and he pushed them all away with pink cheeks.

"Enough! I haven't time for silly reunions as of now. If I survive this-"

"You shall." Sebastian stated, bowing in apology for interrupting him.

"Never the less, we will speak of this matter later. You all have done an excellent job serving Elizabeth during this time and I wish to you thank you. As of now you are all on vacation. Distance yourselves from this mansion at once and do not return until you have received a letter asking for you all to return." Ciel nodded to the servants and turned to walk away, but the high pitched maid cried out.

"Do you promise to here when we return!?"

Ciel paused to look at the ground beneath him, considering her question. After the battle and following through with his end of the bargain with Midford, he was unsure as to where he would be mentally and physically. The contract that burned his iris reminded him of his promise to the demon and with questioning eyes he gazed up at Sebastian.

The dark hair demon watched as the child spoke a silent question and in turn the demon's eyes softened in response "yes, we shall remain at this estate until the mansion has been restored to its previous condition and until its servants have returned. Now go, before I personally escort you myself."

"RIGHT AWAY MISTER SEBASTIAN!" All three saluted as the color vanished from their faces in horror of how the butler might _escort_ them. They smiled, a final gesture of happiness, and then they were scampering off into the woods.

"It is surprising that you trusted them with your most precious secret, my lord." Sebastian leaned down to collect the boy in his arms again, but the boy sidestepped the movement.

"It was a part of my deal and it holds no deeper meaning beyond that." Ciel snapped, turning to walk back to the mansion "I believe I have stated I would rather walk, so allow me this pleasure demon."

"No deeper meaning other than the fact you wish to regain control of the child and exist once more. One may question your desire for death when you fight to live once more." The demon scoops up the boy and begins sprinting towards the manor "I am flattered, my lord."

"I have given up on my dream of nonexistence as you have made it perfectly clear that you wish to torment me for eternity." Ciel rolled his eyes and allowed himself to relax in his butler's arms, but soon he was looking confidently up at the man "You may serve me loyally, Sebastian. I shall allow it. Do you think you can handle eternity?"

Sebastian's crimson eyes blazed as passionate challenge lit the fire within him. "Yes the task is simple because you see; I am simply one hell of a butler."

* * *

 **To be continued!**

 **See you all next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Rapid fire chapters, got a few days off and all my repressed ideas are now able to flow freely :D**

 **There are some flashbacks in this chapter, please let me know if it is confusing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The sound of chains rattled from within a dark room where the icy chill of the new morning blew in from a small shattered window. This same opening provided the small amount of light that filled the cell where the form of a shivering woman sat curled up in a corner.

Her normally tight controlled curls sat in a tangled mess around her as she pulled her knees closer to her. The woman winced as the rope burns around her wrists and ankles stung from the movement, but between the slight discomfort and the overwhelming cold, she chose warmth. Her breath came out in shaky smog as she shivered in the dim cell.

 _Where am I?_ The woman took in her surroundings in case any of the details could provide useful in her potential escape. The walls of the patch worked stone held evidence that the prison she was trapped in had been there for ages. The window that lined the back wall was added later as it held some form of molding around the edges so it could be fit into place. The woman smiled, _what use it holds now that it is shattered, such a wasted effort._

The sound of footsteps approaching interrupted the mild amusement she was having and her body curled closer to her as if reflex demanded it. Then whoever was approaching could only be _them_.

* * *

Elizabeth had just gotten off of the phone with a client when the room had exploded around her. The impact had her sailing through the room and the back wall lined with bookshelves was her only cushion. Pain shot through her body as she crumbled to the ground, books continuing to tumble around her.

"Elizabeth!" Joseph's shout made the woman reach a hand out in the direction of his voice.

"Jo..seph… what happened?" Elizabeth saw the man enter her peripheral vision and she turned to look at him, but when her eyes opened they filled with blood.

"My god… love, I am so sorry you got hurt…" Joseph kneeled down and scooped the woman in his arms. "We have to go; I've made a horrible mistake."

"Where ever are you going, Lord Hix" the purr of a female asked causing the man to stiffen. His expression grew livid as he swung to face the woman leaning in the wreckage.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt her!" the man all but growled as he took the few steps to approach the now very wide entrance of the study.

Icy blue eyes morphed into scarlet amusement as the woman smiled a sharp grin "Oh? Did I? My apologies, but mortals hardly concern me. If you hadn't ran when I came to collect you, then none of this would have happened dear one. Now come before I paint the walls with her, I don't have time to waste on dying humans."

"Dying?!" Joseph's eyes widened as he looked back at his limb wife and his eyes filled with moisture. "Is she… dying?"

Platinum curls stirred as the woman paused to glance over her shoulder "not sure, but humans are fragile and she did endure the aftermath of one of my spells."

"She cannot die… she deserves better. Oh god, my love, I am so sorry…" the man fell to his knees as he buried his face in her torso to sob. "I just… I just didn't want to leave you so soon…"

The woman sighed in annoyance as she walked over to the two "Joseph Hix, regretting a decision you made will not change the present." She kneeled to poke at the man's cheek with an extended sharp nail. "Humans will bargain their lives for the stupidest of reasons and in this case, your time is up. Now come" Like a viper, her hand struck and caught the man's wrist in her grasp. With force she managed to rip the man from his wife and pulled him close to her.

"Awaken, tool." From her side, the scarlet eyed woman produced an odd collar and latched it to the man's throat. "I have granted you more time then I had originally agreed too and yet you have yet to thank you kind mistress."

As if a switch flipped in the man's mind, his eyes began to glow red and his teeth elongated into razor points, ripping the flesh of his mouth in the process. The man began giggling as he brought his hands up, looking at them as if he'd never seen them before. Licking at the blood excreting his torn lips, the monster turned to the woman now splayed out on the floor.

" _Ahh… so you are the twerp's lover. It's terribly sad that you were so unaware of your husband's untimely death several years ago."_ He took a few steps to loom over the woman " _Oh how he loved you, Lady Elizabeth, and what a coincidence that you would birth that vermin's reincarnation"_ The man reached out and grabbed the woman's throat, lifting her into the air. _"How I will enjoy ripping the soul from you before him after he attempted to destroy my essense."_

"Andarial, either bring her or don't. We must leave." The demoness stood, yanking the chain. "I promised you revenge and in order to do so we must move."

The demon chuckled and bowed before draping the woman over his shoulder. " _Of course, my lady, how I desire to serve you as the sixth lord, Lara."_

The demoness smiled, glancing back at him "I'll hold you to that, pet."

"You… you will never be the sixth lord." A nervous voice shook as it spoke from the area outside the intrusion, and Lara turned with an annoyed expression to witness the red headed demoness standing on the ground before her.

"Rivalee, good evening" Lara nodded to her as she jumped down to meet her eye to eye, Andarial landing a few feet behind her, his chain rattling. "Be a dear and move from my path. I hold no grudge against you little one."

"But I will… if you continue on your mission, Lara." Rivalee extended her arms, showing her intent to stop her "do not do this. Please Lara!" The young demoness's emerald eyes lifted to reveal her crying desperation "do not betray us, please!"

" _SILENCE!"_ Lara roared, extending an arm to shoot a wave of power at the red headed demoness. She sailed into the air and crashed into a tree. The woman crumbled into a crouch and sobbed, the impact seeming to hold no effect on her.

"Then… so be it." Rivalee lifted a hand and made a movement to sink her hand into her throat and within moments she held her unnatural katana. "I need not kill you, but only waste your time." Red eyes lifted as charged the woman, tears falling from her eyes "I shall not allow you to betray our lord, Lara!"

" _What are you waiting for, Mistress. Finish her."_ Andarial grinned as he licked the blood from Lara's platinum hair, but didn't get much when she shoved him away.

"Take this, Andarial. Deposit it in the study we destroy earlier and then return to me." Long fingers wrapped around the quivering woman's red hair and ripped the damp mane. Eyes that appeared distant moved to look at the collared demon, offering the fragments of crimson. The man laughed and took the offering.

" _I see, you require privacy. I will return within a moment."_ When the woman dropped the man's chain, he sprung into the air and was gone.

Lara returned to focus on the bleeding demoness as life began to leave her features, and instantly she hated the girl's loyalty. "Are you content dying for your master, imbecile. I offered you freedom and yet you engaged an ancient demon."

The frail woman smiled, her eyes unable to focus "yes… I do not… mind dying for Cain…"

Lara's eyes blazed and without recollection of what she was doing, she found herself digging into the woman's flesh with her demon blessed daggers. Message now complete, she grinned up at the still demoness. "How weak you are, Rivalee. It was always so pitiful to watch you stumble around the estate and get into trouble nonstop…" Tears fell from the woman's eyes, and she brought a hand to rake at the liquid. Her eyes darted around until she saw the girl's abandoned katana and with a bitter smile she rose to collect the weapon.

"Farewell, Rivalee…" The katana rose and with a bloodcurdling scream, Lara plunged down.

* * *

"Wake up- oh you're already awake, wonderful." The platinum blonde by the name of Lara walked around the corner to greet the caged up woman. "I have someone for you to meet today."

A tall man entered and turned to focus his unnatural eyes on the woman caged within. His eyes were white, only his pupil showing when matched against the snow of his iris, and the oddity had Elizabeth crawling to the farthest possible point of her cell.

"Elizabeth Midford, a pleasure." The man's voice was faint and was devoid of any emotion as he spoke, the sound of a corpse. The man's long dark hair that almost appeared violet stirred as he talked, and with slow motion he tilted his head "I see you are well."

 _"For now…as it will be my pleasure to destroy her before the boy,"_ Andarial's voice slithered into the room as he went to stand by his Mistress. Lara reached for the chain at his throat and latched it onto a belt at her waist, glaring at the man.

"Hush, Andarial, that is no way to address a Lord of Hell." The demoness bowed and in turn made her henchman bow as well. She then gestured to the disturbing man and looked back at Elizabeth with a smile. "May I introduce you to Ayperos, Fourth lord of Hell."

"I can smell your fear, child and though the scent of it drives me mad with hunger, I shall not kill you. Please approach." Ayperos approached the cage and reached a hand out to the woman within.

Elizabeth shook her head and went to move farther away, but the wall against her back held firm against it. The lord sighed and with a step he walked _through_ the bars. Elizabeth screamed and tucked her head into her knees.

"Please stop that, it is irresistible…" the low groan of immortal's voice spoke near her ear as the man now kneeled at her side. Elizabeth's face was cupped and tilted back to the man's face and the moment their eyes met, she felt the world crumble around her as the screams died in her throat.

"That's a good girl… now tell me who all resides within your estate." The man's eyes became pure white, losing its only dark mass in the swirling alabaster orbs and the demon sighed as he continued to speak "capable mortal servants, a retired reaper, and a demon… Oh. He isn't just any demon, but Sixth lord's son, Mammon. How interesting and it seems the demon is protecting a reincarnation… odd, this one was not forged from the heavens." Ayperos releases the woman and with a gentle hand sets her down.

"During this fight, only Cain is to perish. The crew that surrounds him is far too useful to allow them to die in the fire." The demon lord stood then and moved to exit the room "I am interested in meeting the fellow who was able to master the art of reincarnation."

"I cannot promise that all will live-" Lara argued but the demon lord turned his white iris at the woman and she fell instantly silent.

"I shall contact a few retainers in order to collect the necessary force we will need to fight Cain. Has he changed much from what you first described?" Ayperos's eyes slited as he focused on the demoness as she turned away from him.

"Every fight I have tested his abilities… and yet I still do not understand him." Lara's voice came out low as she stared at the stone floor, her eyes unfocused as she recalled her past battles with the demon lord. "However… now he holds a weakness. The half demon I spoke of, Cain will try to protect her."

The snow white eyes closed and he moved to start climbing the stairs "Understood. Prepare to attack at dawn. The sixth lord holds several Terrors under retainer and I wish to not tangle with them like we had at his estate. If it is after the haunting hour, they will not be able to stir during daybreak." The demon vanished as he rounded the corner and left the three to stand in silence.

" _I'll stand watch, as I'd love for her to run off."_ Andarial grinned ear to ear as he moved to stand in front of Elizabeth's cage. " _You should feast in order to prepare for the battle. Though the child was inexperienced she did land some skilled technique."_

The demoness touched her stomach, the pain lingering beneath her clothing "if you flee, I will find you Andarial."

The demon chuckled and gazed over at Lara with adoration " _it was thanks to you that I did not perish in that angel's errand. For now I owe thee a favor, so until that is repaid I shall remain at your side."_

Lara grinned and tossed a hand over her shoulder to wave at him as she too walked up the steps "I shall enjoy your company until you lose your mind to the monster within you, failure."

Andarial shrugged and turned his attention back to the sobbing woman with in the cell. _"Now now, kitten, surely you knew the world wasn't as pure as you believed it to be. Do not fret, it will all be over for you soon-"_

 _"_ I could care less about my life, devil. If you wish to stand there and intimidate me, do know it is falling deaf ears." Elizabeth's eyes glared at the demon, her emerald eyes blazing "I knew something was wrong with Joseph… but I didn't take the time to figure out the shift in his behavior and due to this neglect he fell to sin. I am sorry, my dear. I did love you, perhaps not at first, but I found myself falling in love with you over the years."

"Love… I am so… sorry." Andarial's voice cracked as his eyes dulled back to the familiar eyes of Joseph and gripped the rusted metal with shaking force, fighting the demon within him. "Tell… our son… I love him as well… I am so sorry-" the man stumbled back and began to scream as he brought his hands up to grip his head "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"Joseph!" Elizabeth rose and with wobbling knees she ran to the metal to reach out at the man "Come back to me, Joseph! Please!"

"Elizabeth!" Joseph grounded out, his eyes turning red again, but he continued to bark out words as the transformation overcame him "the demon. Plans. To. Kill. Ciel."

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **See you next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, end of rapid fire chapters. I return to work tomorrow. Sad right? Boo! T-T**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"It's been four days" Ciel said with a sigh as he stood to approach the enigma "I'm going to wake him up."

Sebastian interrupted the boy's advance by cutting him off with a plate that held a slice of German chocolate cake. "Cake, my lord?"

Ciel glared at the demon "do not distract me with such temptation, Sebastian" the child had to swallow the saliva that flooded his mouth at the intoxicating treat before he could continue speaking "we should be planning, not spending the days sleeping."

The demon glanced over his shoulder at the odd spectacle and his features became grim "this is strategizing for my father, by hibernating. A demon does not use their power if they allow themselves to slip into an unconscious state. You may perceive an act of lethargy, but I ensure you that my father is only half in this dimension." Sebastian then turned back to Ciel with a close eyed smile "now then, let us sit you down so you may enjoy your treat. I have three types of tea for you to choose from-"

"Earl Grey, please." Ciel cut him off and began to walk to the small table a few feet away. The room was becoming cluttered with all the articles the two had moved, well Sebastian moved, into the largest living area of the estate. When the two had returned, they had found Cain sprawled out on one of the larger loveseats and in slumber. The man's features had become gentle and the whisks of shadow that encompassed the demon lord had calmed their restless writhing as if they were asleep as well. The appearance of the sleeping demon held different effects on both of the men where Sebastian was in awe of the rare sight and Ciel was screaming at the demon to wake up and get to business. The demon had scooped up his master and took him away from his father knowing all too well that Cain shouldn't be stirred as of yet.

"Now, explain or I shall wake your father and ask him." Ciel attempted another glare as he took a bite of cake, but the expression caused the demon to laugh when the boy fought bliss. Sebastian made a waving gesture at him before pouring the lord's tea.

"Enjoy your dessert, my lord. I will tell you so there is no need to get hostile." Tea poured, the demon rounded the trolley and sat across his lord, pushing the cup over to the boy "you are aware my father can move through shadow, yes?"

Ciel blinked several times before he realized that all of Cain's disembodied voices had come from the shadows and not upon the winds he bent to his will. The realization had the boy feeling a bit less intimidated by the demon lord, just a bit.

"I see, I understand now. What of it?"

"You may see my father sleeping on the loveseat over there, but what I sense from him is only a small amount of awareness within. He has split his mind and, in argument, his body as well. I can assume he is traveling within shadows as several entities in order to feed, make alliances, or even more useful, find Lara." As Sebastian finished his explanation, he reached over to take his lord's cup "I am glad you can enjoy tea again, young master."

The boy blushed and growled at his cake in embarrassment "as am I."

Sebastian smiled, a gentle expression, and rose from his seat "I shall refill your cup." He returned to the trolley and began to pour another cup.

"Shouldn't you feed as well, Sebastian" Ciel asked, looking up to watch the demon return to the table "you will fight, yes?"

"If my master orders it, I shall fight. As I am a demon under contract, I cannot simply act upon my own desires and leave my lord unattended." Again, he pushed the cup over to the boy.

Ciel stared down at the liquid in motion in the cup, the full impact of what Sebastian said hitting him. If Sebastian were to fight in this battle, that would in fact leave Ciel open to whoever wished to engage him. If Lara brought an army of demons… how fair would this fight be?

Ciel's eyes moved to the slumbering demon lord. Would Cain succeed now that his retainers had been killed or left in betrayal. For a moment, as he stared at the gentle stirring of the dark apparitions, Ciel understood the man. A lord of hell, in which he had taken for himself, now stood alone against those he thought he could trust as they challenged his place. Ciel's fists tightened and his voice came out low.

"This is an order, Sebastian. You will fight along Cain's side and annihilate the enemy. All that challenge us, your father, and the captures of Elizabeth shall perish."

A dull chuckle bubbled from the demon lord's throat, causing both men to focus solely on the demon across the room. Cain's eyes opened, the endless red returning, and with fluid motion, he rose to sit. The chuckle escalated into laughter as the elder brought a hand to his hair to rake back the ruthless length from his face.

"It is splendid to hear your drum of war as they approach us now." Cain rose from the loveseat and walked the few steps to stand before the men. The shadow began its writhing once more and one of largest of the limbs lashed out and grabbed Ciel from his seat and lifted him into the air. "I shall move you to a safe vantage point, little master."

"Father!" Sebastian growled, rising from his seat, but Cain snorted.

"I will not harm the mortal that just pledged his allegiance to me, how daft do you believe me to be?" The demon then moved to exit the room, Ciel struggling in the dark materialized tentacle. "Come now, son. I have a training exercise for you."

* * *

Ciel watched as the two demons stood in a clearing that once was the courtyard filled with flowers and affections. Soon he found himself chewing on his lip out of irritation, but he knew once all this was over, the estate would return to its original glory. Elizabeth would return home safe and sound, Cain would reclaim his throne and go back to hell where the terrifying entity belonged, and Sebastian would continue to be his butler. Well, that all wasn't exactly true, but this is how Ciel managed to not leap from the roof out of madness. The stirring of motion had the boy breaking from his thoughts as a group of people approached the demons below, one looking very familiar.

An archangel and two other men made their way to the two demons, and all bowed in greeting.

"I received your message, Lord Cain and I shall watch the battle as you have asked." The chestnut haired archangel spoke as he touched a hand to his heart "it is not often battles of hell reach the mortal plain. I appreciate that you have taken it upon yourself to clear the area of witnesses and distanced yourself from the mortals."

"If I have done so, then it is by absolute coincidence, Draniel." Cain smiled with polite intent and then the gesture turned into a playful smirk "I wish for you to document this battle and call it as you see it, archangel."

Draniel's eyes darkened, but his gentle smile never fell "of course. Now I shall join the boy atop of the roof, as I believe none will argue me protecting him during this evening."

Sebastian stepped up then, his face flat "he is to stay on the roof, Draniel."

"He should be several feet underground or flowing within your blood stream, demon, but let's not get caught up on technicalities." Draniel turned to the younger of the two and gestured to Ciel watching from above "for now, he shall remain on the rooftop." With that, the archangel's wings shot out and lifted the man to the roof where he landed behind Ciel. Sebastian moved, but Cain grabbed his wrist.

"If he takes him, I will challenge heaven myself for the boy." Cain's eyes watched his son from the corners and Sebastian's eyes widened in response from his words. The demon lord nodded and his son mimicked the move and it was only then that Cain returned his gaze to the other two men. Cain then smiled with true enthusiasm before he moved to shake the hand of a dark haired man beneath a long cowl.

"It has been too long, my friend, I thank you for coming. What name are you going by as of the present?"

The man laughed a seductive sound "I currently fancy the name Vlad. You may address me as so, Cain. I am surprised you are not wishing for my aid in this fight."

It was Cain's turn to laugh and he turned to gesture at his son "I have all the help I need to win this fight, but my thanks, Count. I only wish for you witness the fight and after which I wish to speak with you about a matter."

Vlad smiled, revealing pointed teeth "I shall await our conversation then, demon."

The dark cowl stirred as the man disappeared into the surrounding forest. The last of the men bowed before Cain and moved to stand before him. He wore rags and looked as if he had just crawled out of the woods from living within them for many years. When he brought his eyes up they were unnaturally every shade of green. "They are approximately twenty one miles away. They bring several demons, a half breed, a human, and a lord of hell"

Cain nodded at the man and offered a gentle smile "I thank you hermit, and I shall fulfill my promise at a later date when all is said and done." The man nodded to Cain before he sprinted off into the thicket and Sebastian chuckled as he saw the man's feet morph into hoofs before vanishing in foliage.

"Are you prepared, Mammon? They are a bit more prepared then I would have expected, but if that idiot of a fourth lord is involved, then I am not surprised." Cain brought up his fingers and cracked them as his eyes blazed in challenge. "This shall be delightful, a true challenge."

Sebastian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before turning to look at Ciel seated atop the roof.

"Master, I'll ask again that you shut your eyes when the battle begins."

"No, Sebastian. I wish to witness your true nature as you destroy Lara." Ciel cried out, his voice shivering from the cold breeze "now focus and finish this quickly!"

Sebastian's eyes began to glow as he fell to one knee to bow deeply to the boy above. "Of course, my lord."

"Look alert, Mammon. They have arrived."

The wind blew as the clearing grew silent. Anxiety crackled through the air as all who stood in anticipation waited for their guests to arrive, and they didn't disappoint. After the tenth minute, the bushes began to rustle as a line of demons exited the forest. Seven men followed a lone female that led them. Long platinum blonde hair was tied in a braided knot behind her head and unnatural casted daggers dangled at her sides as she approached the men. She held a single katana and rose the tip of the blade to the men as she stopped many feet away from them.

"Greetings my lord. Mammon. Splendid weather we are having." The demoness smirked and behind her two other exited the forest, one of which held the struggling form of Elizabeth.

"ELIZABETH!" Ciel screamed, rising from the roof.

The man holding Elizabeth moaned as he heard the boy's voice " _Oh child, how I have craved this day."_

"Ciel! RUN!" Elizabeth cried out, but the man punched her in the stomach and she fell to the ground with a wheeze. The man began to immediately laugh at the spectacle.

" _Silence mortal."_

Ciel's eyes became blurry as his hand reached out to the man laughing insanely. "Father…" The usual stubborn and crude boy became instantly gentle and fragile as he witnessed the glowing red irises of his father. Tears fell from his eyes as the boy stumbled to his knees. The motion had the archangel moving to grasp the boy's wrist in order to keep the child from tumbling off the rooftop.

"Careful, child. That is quite the fall."

"I take back one of my orders… As Joseph has clearly lost himself, Ciel." The boy mumbled against the angel, and Draniel blinked in confusion.

"Child, you are Ciel."

"Do not assist him, rather I wish for you to end his suffering." The boy grasped the archangel's robe, the soft material filling his hands "save my mother, Ciel."

"Again, you are Ciel child. This is why reincarnation is not to be meddled with."

The quivering of the boy began to cease and after a moment Ciel pushed the archangel away "do not coddle me, servant of heaven. I shall stand on my own."

Draniel sighed and resumed sitting beside the boy in silence, mentally debating his own promises.

"Lara, you look ravishing. Did you dress up solely for me?" Cain's voice sounded seductive as his shadows increased around him. "I was beginning to become inpatient with how long you made me wait."

The demoness scowled, bringing her nose up to stare down at him "I see you have gathered no one to fight for you, you truly are a lost cause."

"I see no need, as you are poorly prepared as well, love." Cain laughed as he spread his hand out to her small platoon. "However, I thank you for bringing me a feast, so very kind of you."

Lara was about to speak, but a violet haired demon moved beside her, cutting her off "Greetings lord Cain. For many years you have controlled the sixth section of hell and during which none has risen to challenge you for your title. It has been during these same years that corruption and calamity has plagued our plane. When meetings have been held, none from the sixth sector has attended and when questioned, those bodies never returned. I, Ayperos, challenge you, Cain. Your battle shall commence with me and shall end when one of us falls. However, if you wish to engage with Lara, one of my servants-"

"Your servant?" Cain barked a laugh, spite driving his words "I question your intelligence if you believe she serves you, ignorant demon."

"I was speaking, you impolite bastard." The unnatural white eyes filled with red then, his glamour ripping from him as well. The man became translucent as his color left him, but once the transformation was complete, only the reds of his eyes remained. "If you will not listen to speech, then I shall show you with power."

Cain roared with laughter then, as his dark appendages multiplied and he rose skyward in the giant manifestation of shadows. " _FIGHT ME AYPEROS! It will take me but a moment to turn you inside out!"_

Lara shivered with pleasure as she pointed the blade at Sebastian instead "Now that your father is distracted, I shall consume his one and only spawn. Then when I finish with you, I'll track down the harlot that has apparently skipped off when she sensed danger."

The demons all drew weapons that glistened with past demonic victims and the demoness smiled as Sebastian crouched as a single thought chimed in his mind.

 _Fuck me…_

Lara cackled then and sprung forward, but when several flashes of silver glimmered before the two, the demoness stopped in her tracks. The demoness's head snapped up as she growled at the two figures who landed on either side of Sebastian. The raven haired demon blinked as trowels littered the space between him and Lara, which were the weapons of question that had fallen from the sky, and it was then that a hiss of frustration sounded next to him. He turned to witness his mother now standing beside him.

"Ugh, these are hardly weapons, Issac." Isabel lifted a hand and the mass of tools broke free of the now disheveled ground and returned to her hands where she flourished them with a giggle. "However I will enjoy shoving them into Lara's delicate throat."

"Your aim is horrendous~!"The Undertaker shuddered with uncontrolled giggles, not able to fully look at the woman.

"WHY ARE BOTH OF YOU EVEN HERE!?" Draniel from atop the rooftop screeched, rage flaring beneath the archangels gentle appearance. "If I do recall, Issac Petrarch, you are already sentenced with two hundred years of returned labor; do you wish to add more?"

Undertaker turned and grinned widely at the archangel "you may double it."

"He will not! That is more time that I am stuck with you!" Isabel cried out, and that is when Sebastian noticed something very different about his mother. Her odd violet eyes had changed to the color of emerald, the same emerald that all reapers took on when they became a death god.

"Mother you are…"

The eyes in question turned to Sebastian then, and the woman smiled "this is hardly the time to explain, I can practically smell the rage building here…" She then smiled above him and waved to the blazing red eyes of Cain, whom had stopped fighting Ayperos momentarily to glare daggers.

"I have returned, Cain. Did you miss me?"

The roar of Lara had all refocusing on the battle before them "ENOUGH! KILL THEM!"

And with that, the battle began.

* * *

 **To be continued!**

 **I know, I'm mean, but I just love the suspense before the battle. :3**

 **See you all next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is part 1, please please PLEASE give me feedback, this was a very difficult chapter for me to write. If you have any advice please let me know either by pm or review!  
**

 **Thanks! and enjoy!**

* * *

 _Left, right, right again. Above!_

Sebastian arched and bowed in his dance of mobility as he again and again dodged the demoness. The hell forged blade sliced through the air around him and many times the blade grazed uncomfortably close to his vitals. Sweat glistened on the demon and fatigue began to show in Sebastian's movements. Lara's speed was a challenge, but anything the ancient demoness did would prove difficult to match. He was fully aware of this before the battle, as he had gotten a taste of Lara's power back at his father's estate, but this dance was for a purpose, the memory still fresh in his mind.

 _"Mammon, if the battle is how I suspect, then I may need to ask quite a bit from you. We will fight against many, and amongst the numbers a demon lord will be present. I will be preoccupied with who attends, but you are not to kill Lara." The red of Cain's eyes deepened "I am to kill her, and none other."_

 _"You expect me to fight, but not kill?" Sebastian arched a thin brow._

 _"There will be plenty for you slay later after you have disabled her, but you are to leave her alive." The demon smiled suddenly "you may wish to stay on the defense, as it sparks Lara's short temper and she will resort to using magic. If she does it will exhaust her stamina and you may be able to keep up."_

The echoes of his father's voice vanished as a katana clashed against his silver ware, the sound drowning out the recollection. Sebastian met Lara's gaze and her normal ice blue eyes practically bled crimson with rage.

"Defense will get you nowhere, little one. I shall wear you down, you only fight the inevitable."

"If you manage to strike me, perhaps then I will believe you." The corners of the demon's mouth rose as the woman growled in frustration and she pushed from him to leap several feet away. The momentary amusement died when Sebastian noticed Lara channeling a spell. With a curse, he pivoted on his heel and shot in a reverse direction in order to dodge what he predicted to be her ray of hell energy. When no bolt of miasma struck him, Sebastian turned back wondering what had happened and as his eyes landed on the spectacle, he felt his amusement return.

Isabel was dusting the dirt from her clothing as she stood from the ground, seeming to have been knocked down. Then there was Lara, who was returning to her feet as well, but a large footprint outlined the demoness's cheek.

"I have bad aim?! These fools are much worse then I! They flung me at Lara, the idiots-" Isabel yelped as a black tether lashed out and consumed her ankle, lifting her into the air. The dark apparition wound itself up, despite the woman's protesting screams, and launched her several feet into a thicket of trees. A puff of leaves filled the air and the sound of the Undertaker's outburst followed.

" _For once, do me a favor and stay put!"_ Cain's voice boomed through the clearing causing all to shudder at the terrifying mix of malice and anger. The appendage returned to the demon and joined the others as they slammed in different directions which created whip like intensity to surround Cain. In a way, the demon was creating a barrier, but that was hardly its purpose.

 _"Show yourself, coward!"_ Cain roared, challenging his foe and in response a section of his swirling defense exploded. Chucks of shadow fell to the ground as the writhing limbs were severed, blood gushing from the giant wounds. Crimson flew into the air, painting the area.

A disturbing noise escaped the shadow beast and its elongated red eyes darted to its twitching stumps. The large orifice that served as the demon's mouth split into a sinister grin " _it has been so long since I have experienced agony. How nostalgic…"_

Distracted by the spectacle, Sebastian began to wonder if his father had gone mad. He tapped his chin, considering his father's strategy. Cain stood still in his swirling vortex, not making a move on his foe. Then again, Ayperos's form had become translucent when their fight began and even the red of his eyes had vanished in his camouflage. How did one fight an enemy they could not see?

A groan soaked laugh escaped his father as another point of his defense burst with a wave of blood.

 _"Tear me apart, Ayperos!"_

Sebastian narrowed his eyes as he noticed something odd. Cain's severed limbs weren't closing, but instead they continued to leak a nonstop flow of blood. In normal occurrences, the severed limbs would shrink in order to create a new limb and the fallen chunk would be reduced to vapor. His eyes widened as unease settled in his stomach, causing it to flip. Cain was wounded. The demon was extending himself instead of his power and Sebastian didn't understand his motive. What use would all this spilt blood provide? He narrowed his eyes to focus on one of the larger pools and he glowered when one of the thinner appendages split and blood squirted out, but when the spray of blood didn't hit the ground, the demon's eyes widened. Instead of plummeting, it hit something and stuck to the form.

 _Cain is painting him in blood…_

 _"_ SEBASTIAN!" The sound of Ciel screaming broke the demon instantly from his thoughts and he turned to look at the boy, but that was a mistake.

Heat tore through the back of his shoulder and he bit back a scream of pain as the dark matter sunk into his skin. He growled as he brought a hand up to cover the burning wound and turned to glare at Lara, but she was not there. Sadistic laughter caressed the back of his neck and panic pressured his limbs to leap forward. He curved his body so he could turn in midair, expecting Lara to be occupying the evacuated space, but when she wasn't the demon's eyes widened. _Where had she gone?_

Red eyes glowing, Sebastian swung his head so he could take in all possible angles. She wasn't anywhere near him, and the thought disturbed him. _She had hit me with a spell… so she was at range before the shot… unless._ He turned his eyes to the forest and witnessed the demoness approaching the forestry. A smile lined Sebastian's mouth as he brought his other hand before him, silverware glistening between his fingers, and he launched the miniature daggers. The shining darts struck their marks as they embedded themselves in the demoness's ankles.

She fell to her knees and Sebastian wasted no time. As soon as his feet hit the ground he was sprinting in her direction, silver now filling both his hands.

Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose as he watched a barrage of cutlery fling from his demon's hands "and still he uses my silver..."

"Is this normal? For the demon to use silverware in combat?" The archangel spoke up, his voice curious "it seems quite impractical."

"I thought he used them mostly to irritate me, but now... I am not so sure." Ciel's eyes narrowed as he scanned the battle field, not wanting to miss any key feature.

Lara weaved incantations and shot blots of energy at Sebastian who easily dodged the movements, appearing to egg her on regardless of the giant wound in his back.

Isabel had returned to the fight with an explosion of trowels, impaling two of the nearest demons that surrounded Undertaker. She had then leaped into the center to stand back to back with the silver haired man and they began to engage the swarm of fiends.

Cain was laughing as his swirling limbs fell in waves of blood, appearing as if he were being tickled rather then eviscerated.

The boy's stomach clenched as he witnessed all the blood that fell from his comrades and began to worry. Would they win? They were severely outnumbered. Only one demon had fallen from the enemy's side and that had been by the Undertaker's scythe when the field had been distracted by Isabel's flying body. Ciel was uncomfortable with the feeling of uselessness, so desperately he raked his vision across the battle field looking for any openings or opportunities he may be able to call out and that's when he met a pair of eyes watching him from across the field.

Red glowing eyes intensified as elation filled Joseph's features, but Ciel knew the previous man no longer held control of his sanity. The man had been forced demon and Ciel knew the fate all too well. A glimmer drew the boy's eyes to the man's hand where he held a knife and he leaned to press it against Elizabeth's throat.

He had forgotten about Elizabeth.

Ciel closed his eyes as blind anger made he stand, his fist shaking with pent up rage.

"Ciel, might I suggest you sit back down. This rooftop is far from the ground and I don't believe in your current state you can manage such a leap." Draniel reached out to touch the boy's shoulder, but Ciel swatted the angel's hand away.

"Elizabeth had nothing to do with this and now she has been swallowed into a world she was never meant to see." Ciel's voice shook and the wind atop of the roof picked up, stirring the boy's bangs from his eyes. His eye lids parted as they released the burning irises beneath and Ciel smirked as he witnessed the previous Joseph crook a finger at him, beckoning him.

"Either assist me down or catch me in my leap, Angel. I do not have time to waste" Ciel turned to address the archangel then, but he was surprised to find Draniel standing already.

The immaculate being frowned down at him, looking unamused "perhaps if you asked politely I might be willing to help you, child."

Ciel glared, his expression mimicking the angel's own "we are wasting time."

"Indeed we are."

Silence fell between the two and only the sound of clashing metal filled the air.

"She looks quite uncomfortable" Draniel's voice stated, neither upset nor amused "it is quite ridiculous you would make her wait over something as simple as an act of respect."

"It is, isn't it?" the child asked, not truly a question. He then moved to the edge of the roof top and considered the wall below him.

"Heavens, I thought you wished for a prolonged existence" the angel moved so he could be closer to the suicidal child.

"I did not, but now I am trying to make the best of it. Now unless you are going to help me, shut up." Ciel tested his weight on one of the supports, but never had the young Phantomhive been agile. His foot slipped instantly and with a curse he began to fall.

The archangel moved to lean over the rooftop and with a sigh, he leapt from the roof.

Sebastian saw a flash of white from his peripheral vision and when he noticed that Ciel and the angel were missing, annoyance flooded him. His hands ached from the strenuous effort of whipping the sharpened utensils and it didn't help that he had several deep cuts that wounded his chest and arms, causing fatigue to bite and sink its teeth into him. In normal circumstances, the demon would simply heal himself and continue on with his fight, but the demonic blade prevented that. Every time the hell forged blade grazed his flesh, agony tore through him.

 _I need to disarm her, and in this form I cannot fathom how I will accomplish that…_ Shadows began to whisk off of Sebastian as his thoughts released his glamour. Darkness consumed the demon and dark feathers began to litter the area around him, flowing on his excreting shadows. His pupils dilated into long lines, a slit-eyed fashion, and razors emerged from his smile as he rose an unnaturally large hand and crooked a finger at the demoness, a beckoning gesture.

Lara smiled in reply as she withdrew the forty seventh blade from her back and threw the stained utensil to clatter amongst the others. "You look much like your father did many years back, little one. Such a shame you must fall with the others, but he cannot return to his glory when he has lost his spark. A dying fire only needs kindle to restore its chaos!" Drawing a foot back, Lara again lunged toward the youthful demon, but she didn't get very far. The ground shook as a large tendril slammed down between the two, causing them to take several steps back in order to not be smashed upon impact. The large limb twitched.

 _"Pain is quite disorientating. My apologies you two, carry on"_ Cain's massive tentacle lifted then and slammed in a different direction as two smaller whip-like tendrils sliced through the air on either side of the impact. Sebastian found himself grateful his father had paused the offensive limbs when he had interrupted their fight, but the feeling was fleeting because the demon was relieved that Cain was finally on the offense. His father's large crimson eyes were moving fast, clearly tracing something, and the ground continued to quiver as he thrashed the large manifestation.

Shaking his head, Sebastian broke himself from the trance watching his father caused and once free he turned to return to his fight, but when he saw that the demoness was still compelled, he knew it was his time to strike. Coiling his shadows, he launched himself at the woman, the movement silent. Never once did she look at him and the second before he was on her, he witnessed something odd. It was the demoness's expression. Lara had looked happy, the smile on her lips gentle as she stared up at Cain roaring in frustration. However, now was hardly the time to analyze the woman's feelings, so instead Sebastian barbarically sunk his teeth into the woman's forearm, the one that held the blade, and ripped the limb from her.

Lara screamed in pain and brought the bleeding stump to her chest, growling "you bastard!"

Sebastian stood several steps behind her, holding the lifeless limb out to her "oh, are you wanting this back?" In a taunting fashion, the demon brought the hand to his lips and licked the blood that stained the woman's previous fingertips. "It has been so very long sense I ate flesh and I wonder if it still tastes as grotesque as I remember it to be, or perhaps yours will prove to be editable due to how your blood flows black."

The woman glares and in response draws the dagger at her hip with her still intact arm. Pointing the metal at Sebastian, she growls "I do not need both hands to defeat you, child."

"No, you actually need three hands to beat a child of my blood, Lara." Isabel's voice chimed out, the woman straddling the back of a demon who had many trowels embedded into his back. Film rolled out of the man's spine and with an expression of boredom, Isabel grabbed the reel to glance back and show her fellow reaper, completely ignoring the demoness yelling at her in the background.

"Issac, do I have to watch the whole thing?"

The Undertaker swung his large skull topped scythe in a forward motion, severing a demon's arm in the process and with the momentum he rode the large weapon over to the Isabel's side. Once beside her, he leaned down to point at the frames.

"By rule, you are to watch the entire reel, but when time doesn't permit you the luxury you can grab the middle and make a judgement call." Blood trickled off the man's hand and with further investigation a large gash ripped through his clothing, revealing contorted flesh beneath the tattered fabric. He giggled, the sound dripping with exhaustion, and watched as Isabel resumed grumbling at the reel.

"Hurry; there are still quite a few left."

"If you'd stop laughing at me and focus, we could have been done by now." Isabel rose then, extracting her trowels from the demon's back, but cursed when one wouldn't emerge. Her arms shook with obvious fatigue and sweat mixed with her blood trickled from her head. The diluted mixture dripped onto the dead demon's exposed neck as she lifted a foot to push the man's head into the ground, therefore being able to pry the tool loose. She stumbled back into Undertaker, and the man took her into his arms rather quickly as several darts of silver pierced his back, the area she had just been occupying.

"Why life permits you continued existence, I shall never know, but before I die I can guarantee that you will be rolling in purgatory." Lara spat out, lifting another one of Sebastian's discarded utensils between her fingers in replacement of her previous dagger, which she had tucked under her useless arm. "I swear it."

Undertaker's green eyes met the demoness's and he frowned, the expression unlike the man "your jealousy will drown you, Lara." With that, the reaper threw Isabel over his shoulder and leaped back into combat with his rookie shouting obscenities.

The ground cracked beneath the demoness as she focused back on Sebastian, power rolling off of her. _"It will not drown me, no… It will fuel me."_ Lara's voice crackled as her normally seductive tone shattered. It now hurt the ears, raking the sense in its high pitched intensity. Her body contorted into some sort of hell beast and it excreted odd chemicals through its nostrils when they flared.

 _"I need not suppress my power any longer, as Cain is but moments from death and I am sure Ayperos will finish him soon. Now come little one, allow me to repay the favor!"_ The screech that followed had Sebastian wincing in pain, blood pushing past his earlobe from the burst eardrum, and his eyes widened as the beast charged him.

"Cain if you do not hurry I will be forced to take her life." Sebastian yelled as he attempted to make it not so obvious he was now running from the stampeding creature.

 _"You are quite impatient boy, would you like a countdown?"_ Cain's voice sounded amused as he continued to thrash his whip-like tendrils in search of his foe.

"If you can, it would be lovely." Sebastian retorted, leaping to the top of a tree only to be tossed from it as the demoness charged it, reducing it to splinters.

 _"42…41…40"_

"THAT LONG?!" Sebastian's voice barked out while he slashed at the snarling beast, the tip of the blade never managing to strike true. Each impact pushed the demon back several feet and each blow had his body quivering for its desire to rest. On the fifth impact, his grip on the blade lost pressure and the katana was ripped from his fingers. The blade sailed through the air and landed about thirty feet away, nearly impaling two distant figures, one of which being his young master.

" _27…26…25"_

 _Ciel!_ Sebastian cursed and kicked the demoness in the face. She had not been expecting the upper cut from the demon's foot, so the stars that danced in front of her eyes momentarily distracted her as the demon leapt into the air. He fell several feet away and continued to sprint towards his master, panic fueling him.

 _"14…13…12"_

A shadow landed on Sebastian and with a hiss of frustration he tumbled to his left in order to dodge the plummeting demoness. Less than fifteen feet stood between him and his master, but he knew Lara wouldn't allow him to proceed. All he could do was watch whatever panned out between the half breed and his master.

 _"7…6…5"_

Ciel moved then, diving for the katana in the ground and with a pained movement he turned his body in the process to bring the blade up as he hit the ground. Blood shot between the pair as the unnatural blade buried itself in Joseph's sternum at his heart, but that was not what had the demon's eyes filling with horrified tears. The half breed's hand had morphed into a blade and now pierced the child's stomach, blood pouring from the wound.

 _"3…2…1… It is time!"_

* * *

 **to be continued.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Today has been a rough one for me and I ask for all your happy thoughts as my dog is in surgery. She got attacked by another dog, 3x her size. T-T**

 **Therefore, after leaving working to go and deal with all of this, I came home and lost myself in my writing to clear my head.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and PMs, they gave me good insight!**

 **I also wanted to make a shout out to** MedoriGalori **for such an inspiring review and to thank you for the compliments. Also, thanks for reading!**

 **It would be awesome to work with Yana and assist with Kuroshitsuji. My mind would explode, but that is mere fantasy, as is this story. So without further interuption, may I present to you Chapter 19.**

* * *

Sebastian felt the world around him fade, his attention solely focused on the boy and man across the field.

"When you strike, aim to kill." Ciel's voice sounded strained and with a twist of his wrist, the blade in the half breed's heart plunged through the man. Blood trickled down the blade and the man smiled, leaning down to the boy.

" _I shall see you in the afterlife, my precious host."_

Sebastian's body froze and without noticing, his senses reached out to wrap around the child in order to judge the damage. He grimaced, it was bad. The internal organs in his abdomen were torn and jostled from their homes, the damage unrepairable. A human would not survive such a wound regardless of medical attention. Ciel only had hours to live. He would die.

Rage exploded in Sebastian. Again, he would lose the boy and with eyes drowning in endless red, the demon leaped to his master. As soon as he rose a few feet from the ground, large chemical coated claws snagged him in its grasp and slammed the demon into the ground. Fluid found its way into Sebastian's wounds and the demon roared, causing all in proximity to shiver in fear.

 _"RELEASE ME!"_ Shadows exploded from within Lara's demonic claw and whipped the mass to shreds. Blood sprayed in multiple directions and the demoness shrieked in pain, bringing the hopeless limb to her chest to join the other. Sebastian stood, body contorting in shadows. A cloud of steam rolled off the enraged demon as he turned to the woman, insanity saturating his features.

"Patience be damned. Lara, I shall grant you your wish and kill you." Any trace of humanistic quality in Sebastian faded in his burning darkness.

" _That's enough of that!"_ Cain snarled and instantly everyone turned to look at the demon lord. The remnants of Cain's writhing defense shivered as the long limbs retracted into the large demon. Once consolidated, Cain lifted a deranged hand and the limb shot out and grabbed thin air, but once the length of his manifested fingers curled around an invisible form, the sound of a snarl came from within. The hand shook as the grip increased its strength and the sound of bones cracking under the pressure echoed in the clearing. Then as if the veil was lifted, Ayperos's form returned beneath the large hand.

Cain sighed with laughter as he reeled the man in close to his face, the large mouth opening. " _May I congratulate you on making it this far, Ayperos. You came close, but once I soaked you in my blood it was fairly simple to sense you. Your agility is of the highest caliber. However, allow me to show you the power of a demon that has existed for over a thousand years!"_

Laughter sliced the captured demon's senses, the sound toxic, and a smaller feeler coiled around the man's ankle. The hand that held Ayperos turned to vapor and once released the smaller limb lifted the man high into the air. Once a peak of fifty feet had been reached, the limb yanked the demon back down to the earth at an ungodly speed. A crater formed from where the man crashed into the ground and a chuckle sounded from within as the man was pulled out by the same thin tendril. The limb chuckled, teeth now forming at the tip of the apparition and the dull little white razors opened only to sink into the man's entire leg. Ayperos screamed in pain and reached up to the affliction, desperate to free his limb, but it proved to be difficult while he was upside down.

" _How disappointing, was being a chameleon your only charm?"_ Cain's voice echoed from the tiny mouth now eating the demon's leg, and Ayperos's eyes widened.

"You… are a monster."

The large eyes of crimson stirred as black swirled in the depths, pupils surfacing and focusing on the dangling form of the fourth demon lord.

" _I am Cain, sixth lord of hell and the descendant of Baal. Such flattery will get you nowhere, your majesty."_

The limb cackled as it lifted the man again to the heavens

 _"AGAIN! AGAIN!"_ The limb screamed in merriment as it slammed the man into the earth's crust again and again, as stated. Blood coated the holes that were created with each impact and after the seventh time, the limb tossed the man at Sebastian's feet.

 _"Kill him, Mammon. He does not deserve a high lord of hell killing him. Shame him, break him, and I shall deal with my lovely, sweet Lara."_

Insane red depths focused on the frail demon at his feet and bloodlust made the younger demon grin, razors protruding. He kneeled down next to the groaning form and took the man into his arms, nails digging into the demon lord's flesh.

"A feast sounds lovely."

 _I.. cannot breath…_ Ciel's eyes felt heavy, but he forced them open in order to watch the demon stumble back in laughter. After a few steps the man dropped to his knees and fell onto his face in a pool of his own blood. Silence soon followed.

With effort, Ciel moved his neck so he could witness Elizabeth's sobbing form approaching him.

"Ciel… No…" The women's hands felt cold on his face and this had the boy frowning. He reached up with his own to cover hers.

"You were brave Lizzy, but then again you always have been." Ciel offered the woman a smile as confusion painted her features and the boy gathered air so he could complete the deal the two boys had made, but when he spoke no words came. Instead, blood began to pour out the sides of his mouth.

 _I tried, child, but it seems I have failed._

 _No, you saved my mother therefore you succeeded._

 _Ah… I see._

The world lost its color as the boy watched Draniel kneel beside him as well. The archangel spoke to Elizabeth, the words sounding like garble. She latched onto Ciel, and the angel grimaced as he moved to lift the woman into his arms and with one final glance, the archangel bowed and took flight.

Ciel wheezed, feeling liquid filling his lungs and his lips moved to mouth 'Sebastian' as he allowed his eyes to shut. At last, death had come to claim him. The last rays of light sunk in the enveloping darkness, but just as the light of the world was dying, a man appeared before him, dressed in a dark cowl. Bright silver eyes contrasted against the dulling colors as the man spoke to him.

"You welcome death, how extraordinary. Not once did you flinch in fear of the monster that stood before you. Such noble acts from such a young boy."

 _Monster? Andarial is nothing but a rapid rat that seeks a host in which to plunge his disease ridden fangs in._ Ciel's eyes moved to shut, but the man spoke again.

"I desire further conversation with you, little one" the man moved behind Ciel and soon he was lifted to lay in the man's lap, the blood in his mouth being forced to drain down into his body.

 _I can image his face when he realizes I've died._ Ciel smiled and finally allowed his eyes close permanently. As the last trickles of consciousness died, he felt something warm against his lips and sensed something entering his mouth, but he didn't care. Death was finally here and it was time to embrace it.

 _Good bye Sebastian, the one and only that I cherished more than myself._

When Sebastian came too, he was licking his bloodstained fingertips much like a cat. He blinked several times, trying to recall what he had been doing. When further analyzed, he found nothing but darkness, the memory a blank. He pushed himself to his feet and took in the scene around him, unease filling his stomach.

 _Ciel._

The demon turned, looking for the boy, but when all he found was a large stain of blood where the boy had been, his eyes darkened. He closed his eyes and allowed his senses to stretch out in search of the boy, panic flooding him.

He felt nothing. No buzz of life, no trickle of pain, rage, fear, or even annoyance.

Sebastian looked at the palm of his hand, still stained with residue blood, and took a deep breath. Exhaling the wind, he turned his hand.

The symbol was gone.

The demon dropped back to his knees, unable to tear his attention to the top of his hand. Cold moisture ran down his eyes in an endless stream as he stared at the pale skin with blurry vision. From his peripheral vision, he could see flashes of black and after such extreme movement, his eyes flicked away from the constant reminder of his fallen love because he _had_ to see Lara die. He _needed_ to see the demoness die.

Cain now stood panting as he held Lara slightly above him. The demoness had morphed back into her humanistic self which was a demon's natural instinct. A demon would resort to human glamour in hopes that its prey would find them at deaths door and the image would enthrall their senses. Entrance the human and lure them in so that way the demon could feast.

 _"At last, my dearest, here we are."_ Cain had several tethers wrapped around the woman's arms, ankles, torso and neck. Each had a set of teeth that sunk into each of the areas, much like barbs, and when the demoness struggled all she found was tearing agony. When Cain addressed her, her eye lids parted and dull blue eyes looked down at the man.

"Yes… and I do not regret a second of it. You have again proved to the lords of hell and even to the immaculate that you are not a power to be reckoned with." A somber smile lined her lips "Your parents would be proud."

Cain barked a laugh and closed his eyes as memory played with his mind "if their opinion was relevant in how I control my life, then I wouldn't have slaughtered them for the position of the sixth lord, Lara. Now the question lies with you, dearest. You understand I cannot allow you live any longer." The shadow like manifestation began to crawl up the limbs holding the demoness and soon only Cain's arms excreted the darkness. It was an odd sight. Cain looked so very human, as he lost the large horns and shadow-like limbs. His skin became pale and his hair returned to his lighter shade and once the setting sun hit the mane, streaks of blonde littered the surface.

"I was even ordered to silence you several times in the past, but I didn't. Know why?" The dark mass that protruded from the pale stubs stirred as the lengths constricted around the woman's limbs. It was then that Cain's eyes opened, and what lay beneath surprised everyone. Light blue irises glared at the woman, replacing the demon's normal crimson "because you are of my blood, Lara. And now that it is by my choice and my choice alone, I shall cast you into darkness and relish in the taste of my dearest _sister."_

"I love you Cain…" Lara whispered, tears falling from her smiling face.

"And I you, dearest. Apologize to Rivalee when you see her and tell her that I am sorry" and with that, the limbs ripped the demoness to shreds. Blood exploded from the tangle of flesh and instantly the black mass scooped it up and retreated back to its master. The darkness soaked into Cain and once every trickle of darkness retreated inside its host, the man looked to the sky. A single tear fell from his eye and then he began to laugh.

"Such a waste…" After another moment, the blue eyes returned to the field and surveyed his surroundings. Issac was perched on a nearby tree stump, a fallen tree beside it. His son was on knees with the residue of moisture at his eyes and with further inspection he noticed the human was missing. During this perimeter check, he found the person he was looking for and ground his teeth to muster up any remaining energy so he could approach her.

"We need to talk." Cain growled, sweat coating his face in a blood stained sheen, but Isabel tossed a hand at him.

"After." The woman shrugged off the demon lord and continued walking over to Sebastian. Once before him, she kneeled down and took weeping demon's hands into hers.

"I was told to give you this…" A ring of sapphire fell into the man's hand and she closed his fingers around it. Sebastian's eyes widened and the tears multiplied, his mouth twisting in suffering.

"This is…" Sebastian choked, eyes never leaving his mother's "his soul…"

"Yes, the man in the cowl wanted me to give that to you."

"Man in the cowl? Do you mean Vlad?" Cain asked, now standing behind Isabel. With a jerk, he grabbed the woman by the hair and pulled her to him.

She shrieked and brought both her hands up to fight the grip at her scalp. "Yes! Gah! Unhand me!"

Cain sneered as Isabel kicked at his legs "Mammon. I don't believe the child is gone, but it may be awhile before you see him again and he will not be like he was before." Cain's eyes twitched then and with his free hand he gripped his face, exhaustion evident in his features "might I also suggest you do not feast on that soul quite yet, as it may prove to be useful later." Cain took a knee and Isabel cursed as she was tugged next to him, much like a crutch.

"It will be for the best that the boy is absent, so you are not distracted, as you have new found responsibility." Cain's eyes fluttered, fighting to stay open, but still he managed hold Isabel with an iron grip.

Sebastian's eyes returned to their normal maroon color and he looked up at Cain as realization hit him, making him frown. "You tricked me."

The elder chuckled and moved to lay down on the earth's floor, bringing Isabel up to straddle him. "I did no such thing, little one. I had to attend to Lara like I promised. It was you who allowed me to influence you to kill Ayperos, and now you are the fourth lord of hell in respect. Congratulations, daddy's proud." Cain's light blue eyes then flicked to Isabel and glared. "If you flee while I slumber, do not think I will not find you, Isabel" and with that the demon's eyes rolled into the back of his head, dead to the world.

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **And now, it is that depressing time where I tell you all that this story is approaching its end. I was thinking of ending it in one chapter, but we shall see.**

 **I will let you know at the top of next chapter if it is the final one.**

 **See you all next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**WELL! Here it is... the last chapter. Are you ready?**

 **UPDATE on my Bella-bug. I went to see her today, doctors say she is doing incredibly well for what she endured and she was so happy to see us when we went. Going to see her tomorrow and its just going to be a day by day process.**

 **Writing has helped me through this, as it helps me escape reality, so thank you all for the messages of encouragement for her.**

 **After all of the input, I do plan to return to this story. It will not be as a sequel, but as a completely new story all together. However, I plan to start working on my novel now. I've put alot of thought into it and I think I'm ready to start it.**

 **However, I hoped you all have enjoyed these stories and thank you all for such wonderful reviews/feedback. There is nothing more inspiring then hearing how much you all have enjoyed these stories so far.**

 **Also to Arirsera and brahbrah, 1000 points to gryffindor. That was a giant derp, thank you two so much. *'-'***

* * *

Sebastian stared up at the dark canopy of his previous master's bed. He had remained there well after sunset while his body ached with pain and tension. Regardless of his body's need for substance and desire to feast, the demon remained horizontal on the soft bed. When the man did stir, it was only to shift his legs with a grimace and grab the sheet beneath him in order to pull it over him. Ciel's scent surrounded him and because of that, nothing would remove him from this bed.

 _I don't believe the child is gone, but it may be awhile before you see him again and he will not be like he was before._ What did his father mean?

Maroon eyes glittered in the darkness as the demon shifted to lay on his side, dark bangs sliding across his face to rest on the pillow beneath his cheek. Unfocused eyes landed on the window beside the bed and the blur of a half-moon lit up the late night.

Ciel was dead. There wasn't a way that Ciel could still breathe if Sebastian possessed his soul, and the constant buzz within his left hand where the sapphire ring remained was his constant reminder. As weak as the demon was, it was agony to hold the soul he had craved for so long, but he embraced it, allowing it to torture him. Through the heartache he could almost image his master's flustered expression as Sebastian lay in his bed.

With a smile, he allowed his eyes close, sleep finally consuming him into blissful slumber.

Sebastian's awareness stirred the demon awake after what he guessed was only a few hours of sleep by how groggy the demon was, but the noise within the room would not allow him to continue sleeping. About to sit up, Sebastian noticed someone holding his hand, the vacant one, and this caused him to remain flat on the bed. Hushed tones filled the air and he decided to remain acting, faking slumber. The creatures in his room disturbed him, as he couldn't sense them. No pulse, no breath, and no aura.

"We must go now, little one. The sun will be rising shortly." A voice laced with sin spoke and approached the bed if his footsteps were anything to go by. Motion caused the bed to stir and the grip on Sebastian's hand squeezed. There was a long moment when no one spoke and the demon thought they had left, so when the other creature in the room spoke, it startled him. At the voice, the demon's stomach dropped, it couldn't be.

"Then let it burn me, as I am not finished here."

There was no mistaking it that was Ciel's voice, but how? Eyes burned behind the demon's lids, desperate to gaze at the boy, but an odd sense of fear kept his eyes shut. What would he see?

 _He will not be like how he was before._

"Ciel, you try my patience." The man's mild amusement fell from his voice and soon the hand on the demon was ripped from Sebastian.

 _No!_

A small tendril of shadow extended from the demon and reached out to the motion, ensnaring what it touched. It was much larger than the hand Sebastian had intended to grasp and with a curse, the demon forced his eyes open.

Three men occupied the room; a laying demon, a child, and a man who had a black mass plastered to his face. The boy bit his lips but soon his eyes were shutting as hilarity erupted from him.

"What was that Sebastian?!" Ciel's rare innocent laughter filled the room, and the demon turned to him, hand reached out.

"I cannot sense you… or him-" Sebastian stopped talking so he could call back his manifestation and an unsettling feeling set in his stomach as the mask of shadow revealed blazing silver irises.

"My apologies if I have upset you, _your majesty._ " Vlad bowed and never once did the empty eyes leave the demon's face, but rage soon hid the mild fear Sebastian felt.

"Do not call me that." Sebastian stood then, wincing from the wounds that tore open from the movement and mentally he cursed for not going to hunt when his father had offered for him to accompany him.

"Majesty? Am I missing something?" Ciel asked, looking between the two.

Sebastian moved to stand next to the boy and Ciel's eyes looked up at him. A pair of silver eyes, much like Vlad's, stared up at the demon. He frowned and cupped the boy's cheek. Cold flesh, and still organs laid beneath his fingertips. The only motion within the child was an unnaturally fast blood stream, cycling endlessly.

"I believe it is I who is missing something, Ciel. You died during the battle, and yet you are here." Blue shimmered in the moonlight as the demon revealed the ring in his left hand, bringing it out before the boy's eyes. "Care to explain?"

Before Ciel could speak Vlad walked over and stood before the demon, and he went to grab the boy's shirt. Tugging the thick material from Ciel's slacks, despite the boy's yelp, he lifted the shirt above, revealing the pale stomach of the demon's previous master. The surface was of perfection, no scars, scraps, or burns. Sebastian's hand reached out to touch the boy's stomach, brushing his fingers against the smooth surface.

"I…WILL…KILL…YOU…BOTH" Ciel ground out words, glaring daggers at the two men restraining and caressing him, but Sebastian didn't notice as he was too preoccupied with understanding what stood before him. There was a theory that played in his mind, but he was almost certain the creatures only existed in legends. A thought struck him and he spun the boy in order to lift the material there.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel choked out, embarrassment consuming the boy.

"There is no hole, amazing."

"RELEASE ME!" The boy screamed and with two precise movements he had Vlad griping his chin in pain and Sebastian swearing at the throbbing in his foot.

"That… was hardly necessary" Vlad swore.

"Splendid, more pain" Sebastian sighed.

Ciel began stuffing his clothing back where it belonged, but after a moment he offered a hand to the demon "I shall help you up if you fix this."

The demon's eyes softened and he chuckled "of course."

The next few minutes the demon busied himself with dressing the young boy and the while Vlad gawked at them.

"I cannot… I just…" Vlad blinked and annoyance surfaced when he noticed the two engaging in small talk, clearly ignoring him. The silver eyed man cleared his throat and the two glanced over.

"You have yet to thank me for your… friend" unsure how to approach this situation, Vlad stuck to what creatures like himself did best. Business. "I have given him my blood, and so he walks again."

That had the demon rising to his feet, moving to stand in front of the boy. "Then my suspicion is correct. I thought your race was nothing beyond fiction."

"You flatter me, my lord, as that is the intention. I prefer our species to remain in the dark by any means necessary. If word of our actual existence never made it to your ears then that is splendid to hear. Allow me to formally introduce myself then." Vlad smiled and bowed, extending an arm in his cowl "I am Dracula, creation of blood, and the first vampire to ever walk these plains, but please, address me as Vlad as it is less conspicuous. It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance." The man returned to his natural height, dark hair framing his ever pale skin and a gloved hand reached out to gesture to Ciel standing behind the demon. "And he is one of the few I have taken under my care in many centuries. Such an intriguing creature, this boy, has both the sixth and fourth lord of hell flustered and even the immaculate for a loop. I didn't hesitate when I saw an opening."

Vlad grinned, pointed teeth revealing "as I can tell how weak you are just by looking at you, I can assume you cannot leap back to your dimension soon enough before the sun rises, so I will have to take the boy, but the child is for you. A congratulatory gift and perhaps simple collateral as demons on retainer prove to be most useful." Vlad reached out his hand to the boy "come now little one. Let us return to our den for now and I shall bring him back as soon as dusk settles in."

Ciel moved from behind Sebastian, but the demon grabbed the boy's arm to stop him. Ciel swung at Sebastian, silver eyes flaring and his lip picked up in order to hiss at him.

"My apologies! He is under enthrallment, otherwise he would not listen. I am sure you understand…" Vlad mulled over something, considering the demon "what would you have me call you?"

Sebastian released the boy, annoyance showing in his eyes when he looked away from Ciel "Sebastian. I have taken a liking to the name."

Vlad nodded and then reached to grab the boy's wrist as he finally reached him "then may I suggest, Sebastian, that you take care of your health. You are a lord now, and when word gets back to your kind, do not think your position will go unnoticed." Vlad approached the window, Ciel following him like a baby entrancing chick. "Farewell, tell your father we will talk tomorrow." He then leapt from the window and Ciel proceeded to follow.

"Ciel!" Sebastian took a step towards the boy, not wanting him to leave yet again.

The boy paused then, his mind battling against the enthrallment and with pained eyes he ran back over to the demon. Ciel paused before him, his brows twitching in obvious rebellion and he ground out a sentence to the demon.

"Kneel, please..."

Sebastian kneeled, his expression curious as to what the boy was planning. When the boy leaned down to gently touch his lips to Sebastian's, the demon's eyes widened. Before he could comprehend the sentiment, the boy cursed and broke away to run back to the window. White fangs glistened in the moonlight as he turned to glance at the demon a final time.

"I will return tomorrow. We have much to talk about, _your highness."_ Ciel smiled and fell out the window then, the wooden opening snapping close. Sebastian was instantly at the window, looking down to make sure that the boy was alright, but no trace of the silver eyed boy remained.

Stepping away from the bed, Sebastian took out his pocket watch and sighed at the time.

"13 hours, I must get to work."

* * *

"I can't stay here, you intolerable beast! You cannot kidnap me during my duties! Unhand me!"

Sebastian entered the living area of the estate and sighed when he noticed that he still had _guests._ Undertaker leaned against the fireplace with an amused expression on his face and his scythe at his side. He watched the odd spectacle, enjoying the woman's torment.

"Our lady has a point, spawn. In return for my surrender, they allowed her to become a Reaper. If she doesn't preform then our bosses might cut her, regardless of the two hundred years of mentorship I have been appointed." Undertaker tilted his head with a chuckle.

Cain, now restored after hunting, lounged on a loveseat where he forcefully kept Isabel seated atop his lap. The demon raised an eyebrow "I do not care of the promises you made with the immaculate, as I believe we had an agreement, you and I, Miss Crane. After completion of your goal you were to serve me for an eternity-"

"Well if you want to go in that direction-"Cain's hand shot out and snagged the woman by the back of the neck and pushed her down so they met eye to eye.

"I am a demon, love. I can do as I please." With that Cain claimed the woman's lips. The stolen passion only lasted seconds as dark tethers lashed out and separated the two.

"Cain, I require your assistance." Sebastian spoke, flexing his fingers that held the strands. Cain's eye twitched and he glared at his son.

"You refuse my generous offer and instead sleep for five days, and now you choose to come down and demand things from me." The elder moved to sit up and growled as Isabel ran over to scold Undertaker about something, and the silver haired man doubled over in laughter as she pounded at him. "What do you want, Mammon." It wasn't a question, rather a demand as he stood swatted at the dark lengths. "And put those away, they are pitiful."

Sebastian reeled the strands in and smirked "then perhaps you should have taught me instead of your disobedient servant when I was a child. I may have been a prodigy." Expecting a jab in return, the younger demon continued to smile in anticipation, but when no such hostility came off the elder, Sebastian was left to blink in confusion. He watched as Cain's eyes stared at him with an intensity he couldn't describe. Emotions swam beneath those crimson depths, and when the lord finally spoke it came out rough and lower than usual.

"You are right, son. You have my apologies." The man's hand lifted and landed on the youth's shoulder and with a genuine smile his tone grew warm "Congratulations on your enthronement, Mammon. You will serve as a great ruler of hell."

Sebastian glowered, slapping his father's hand away "I didn't want this-"

Cain turned away from the youth and did an odd swish with his hands, cutting off his son's rant. He began to chuckle as he watched Isabel's shadow quiver and then the female's stained image grabbed at the woman's ankles and yanked her into the dark depths. Suddenly Isabel fell from a patch of darkness above the demon lord and was dropped directly into Cain's arms.

"I hate you so much." Isabel grounded out and the demon lord smiled widely.

"I love you too." Cain bumped noses with the woman and she attempted to bite him, but he smooshed her face into his chest. He then returned his eyes to his son's, who scowled at him in annoyance.

"What did you want again?"

"I never stated what I wanted."

"Then what are you waiting for? An invitation?" Cain laughed "Sometimes I wonder about you, child." Isabel grumbled something that sounded profane and Cain replied in a response that completely ignored her "there you have it, your mother told you to speak your mind. You have the floor."

"I hate you." Sebastian glared, annoyance making his skin wrinkle.

*"rn knuurw uigt?" Isabel's grumbled voice echoed.

* * *

"This is ridiculous…" Cain grumbled as the large black tentacles consuming the estate. The large quivering webbing pulsed as the structure changed rapidly beneath the exposed patches.

"You changed them so you shall restore them." Sebastian moved to stand beside him, examining the switching panels. After a moment he pointed at one "the pattern there, keep it."

"You could do this, Mammon." Cain growled, the patches all changing to match the one the youth pointed too.

"Sebastian, if you continue to address me by a name I'd rather not be called, I will take offense."

"Then take offense and challenge me boy."

"You can snatch her later, quit acting like such a child, father." Sebastian snapped, causing the demon to snarl, a newly formed window shattering.

"The more you break, the more you fix."

Cain turned and was about to hit to the child but his hand froze midair. Crimson eyes dart sideways and turned to watch the clearing as a group of three approached the estate. Sebastian threw out a hand to stop his father from approaching them.

"You continue working, if you wish to keep good relations with the fourth lord."

"Heh, cocky brat." Cain turned back to the web work with a devious smile, promising nothing.

Sebastian walked over to join with the group and the three servants ran over merrily.

"MISTER SEBASTIAN! WE RECEIVED OUR LETTER!"

 _At least he uses his outside voice whilst we are outside._ "Good evening, Finnian."

"I see again our estate looks like rubbish, and you hound us for neglecting our jobs."

 _Baldroy is as arrogant as usual. "_ Good evening, Baldroy."

"ELLO SEBASTIAN! I have- we have missed you very much we have!" The maid waved vigorously and once she was a step away she slipped in a loose patch of dirt and went flying forward. With a sigh, the demon made easy work of catching and straightening her.

 _Our lovely clutz has returned._ "Careful, Mey-Rin. What have I told you about watching where you step?"

The woman exploded in a flush and hearts were near visible as she swooned. "I'm sorry, yes so very sorry I am!"

"We've a letter for you Sebastian! It was sent with the one we received from the young master!"

The demon's eyes darkened "a letter for me you say?" He opened a hand to the boy "give it."

Finnian dug in his satchel and produced a letter in order to drop it in the elder's hand. Sebastian took it and without hesitation he glided his fingertip under the flap, rupturing the seal. The parchment was quite small and the quality of the paper was so cheap. He couldn't believe that his master would bother writing on something so thin and he chuckled when his mind painted the image of the child stabbing through the paper with frustration. However, when he unfolded the letter, all traces of amusement, humor and patience dissolved. The parchment shot up in flame and scattered upon the floor in multiple burning pieces, causing the staff to gasp.

"What is it?!" Baldroy shouted, moving to stomp out the pieces.

"Blimey Sebastian! That isn't right, that was from the master!" Finnian bent to blow out some of the chunks, but that only caused them to burn quicker. The boy made a flustered sound and grabbed some sand to toss on the chunks instead.

"Wh't did it say?" Mey-Rin tilted her head in confusion.

"Help us Mey-Rin!" Baldroy cursed, glaring at the woman.

" _Do you by any chance…_ " Sebastian's voice changed, resembling a chilling baritone _"have the other letter our Master was to have sent you?"_

All three straightened as a chill all raked down their backs. Finnian again dug into his bag, a bit more aggressively this time, and withdrew a letter. The demon reached out and snagged it from the boy and immediately opened it. Eyes moving at a speed unfathomable, he read the entirety in less than eight seconds. He grinned and crunched the parchment in his hand, black shadows whisking off of him.

" _I see… so this is hardly the end is it… Child of Blood. Come you three, we must clean up the manor so when our master does return it is exactly in the way that he had left it."_

Sebastian led the three to the estate as the large webbing sunk to the ground in giant patches, revealed the restored Phantomhive manor. The statue of the late Earl resurfaced and as the wind picked up, it scattered the torn parchment, making a larger piece catch on the statue's hand and in the moonlight a single word written in blood was revealed.

*"Woof."

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Allow me first to explain two things here.**

 **First * =** "rn knuurw uigt?" is "I know right?". Its garble because Isabel was currently eating Cain's shirt. Such a snot of a demon. :P

 **Second * =** This references to the very first chapter of the manga and also I believe the second episode of the anime. Its a reference to when Ciel gets captured and says "Woof."

 **Welp, another story ends and now it is time for me to take my birdees and go sit in the sun room while I allow them my undivided attention so they may pick at my eyes and scalp as they preen their bird mother.**

 **I have other projects planned, so those of you who follow me as a writer, I am not done writing! Yay! *pop of confetti***

 **Schedule of work:**

 **-Finish Paradigm.**

 **-Start novel :D**

 **-Start a Hellsing ffic, but first do research to see if someone has already done my idea. :P**

 **-During all this time I will be webbing out my universe because as stated, I plan to expand in the world I've created in the back burner for kuroshitsuji, so I want to get all the pillars set correctly. Don't need that structure falling down around me!**

 **I want to thank you all again for reading and I hope you all have a lovely night.**

 ********The continuation of this story has been posted, the story titled Timeless begins the next step of the adventure.********


End file.
